I'm Fine
by Dawnthia
Summary: You can only hold your emotions in for so long before they explode. Marinette confesses to Adrien but he rejects her. she tries to hide her feelings from everybody, but when she does break down, a certain black cat is there to help. His visits become common, but are those visits for the reason he says it is?
1. I'm Fine, am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

 _ **/.~*{Chapter One}*~.\**_

 **{Prologue}**

I hide behind the wall, the beautiful, golden-haired boy standing on the other side of it. I look past the wall to see Nino and Adrien chatting. I couldn't stall anymore. I took a deep breath and straitened my posture before looking at Alya confidently.

"Alya! I can't do this!" My confidence seemingly left me as soon as it came. Alya chuckled before practically throwing me towards Adrien. I gasp, my eyes wide. "A-Adrien! I…ugh…" I stare at him dumbfounded before closing my eyes.

I take a deep breath and think of the exact words I wanted to say to him. When I open my eyes, I do it with a small smile. I look up to Adrien, staring dead into his eyes.

"Adrien, I was wondering if you'd like to go to on a date with me sometime…?" I immediately look down to the ground, biting my lip as a giant blush covers my cheeks. I steal a glance up to him to see his surprised expression.

"Marinette…I-…" I look up to him, knowing he was going to reject me. You could tell by his guilty expression. I look up to him with a small smile, tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's ok. Well, I had better get home…talk to you later." I wave goodbye to them before running home, I couldn't even get home before the stream of tears comes though.  
I didn't bother to say hi to my parents, I just raced to my room. I flung myself onto my chaise before I let out all my emotions. I was sad, disappointed, distressed but most of all, I was angry. Angry at myself.

I knew I would be rejected. I didn't see why I was so upset, but I was. I prepared myself for rejection! But here I was, laying on my chaise, crying, feeling a mix of emotions.

"Marinette, I know you're probably feeling really upset right no-"

"GO AWAY!" I didn't mean to scream at her, but I was not in control of my own feelings right now. I know I had to keep an eye out for any akumas but right now I just didn't care.

I watch Tikki fly away as I glare at her, my eyes no doubt red and puffy. I lay my head down and continue to cry as the early morning sky turns to the afternoon... which turns to sunset…which turns to night.

I cried for what seemed like forever until my tears run out, after that I just sob. Sometime during the day I guess I tore down my Adrien posters, changed the screen on my computer and tore down Adrien's time chart. I guess that last one was kind of stalkerish.

Eventually though, I guess I fell asleep in the end. Completely unaware of the green eyes that were locked onto me the entire afternoon.

 **.~*~.**

I wake up to my alarm groggily and attempt to crawl off my bed, but I fall out. I swear my bed was shorted than it used to be… I looked up to my bed to see my chaise…did I sleep on my chaise?  
That's when I remember everything that happened the previous day. I frowned as my eyes start to tear up again. I shake my head before putting on my best fake-smile.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. I decided to leave it down today since my head hurt from the pigtails. Tikki flies up to me with a sad smile before frowning at my smile.

"Marinette, are you alright? You seemed pretty down yesterday." I put on my confidence and smile and pull out a smile that makes me look as happy as I can be.

"I'm fine Tikki. I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday." Tikki smiles sadly at before kissing my cheek like a mother would.

"its fine Marinette, but we should get going now." I nod before smiling again, I looked in the mirror and was surprised to see a happy looking girl instead of seeing a broken girl whose eyes were filled with hurt.

Maman and papa always did say I was a good actress but I thought I always sucked. I was hoping I was as good as they said I was.

I raced down stairs, prepared to face my parents and whatever they asked. I reached the bakery with a smile on my face before my parents come out from the bakery.

"Oh, Marinette! There you are! What happened yesterday?" I shake my head, making sure my smile never fades.

"Nothing maman. Nothing." I grabbed a few croissants before heading to the door.

"Are you sure? Are you alright? You didn't come down for dinner at all." I freeze, I had a feeling that people would constantly ask that question, but that doesn't mean that I was looking forward to it. I turn around slowly, my smile faltering a little.

"I'm fine maman, but I should go." I walk out the door without another word as I head to school. A smile still on my face but not as big as it was with Tikki. It didn't take long to reach the school and I found that everybody was staring at me, either with concern or scowls. I understood that many of the girls would be upset with me for asking Adrien out but really? This was too much.

"Hey gurl! You alright?" I look towards Alya and Nino before my smile falters into a small, almost sad one. I nod my head before saying the two words that might as well be my favourite.

"I'm fine guys. Let's head to class." They nod hesitantly before walking to class. Soon enough we're sitting down and the class is slowly pouring in and I found myself doodling in my sketch book while Alya and Nino talked about the school dance coming up next week.

"Umm… Marinette?" my head shoots up like a bullet as I look at the shy red head who was blushing at me. "I saw you crying yesterday and…um, wanted to ask if you were alright." By now, my smile was gone. I wasn't frowning, but I wasn't smiling. I was neutral.

"I'm fine, Nathanaël." I didn't say it rudely, I said it as kindly as I could but it didn't feel right without a smile. But I couldn't bring one, it was like smiling pained me. I nod my head in thanks, not bothering to say another word. I knew it wouldn't be long for me to have a breakdown.

I looked down and continued to doodle. I found myself drawing a black cat with a ladybug flying by it. I chuckled a little, but there was no real emotion in it. Class started and Adrien came in late, he looked pretty bad. His hair was a mess and his eyes had giant bags under them.

I sighed sadly and continued to doodle in my book as Mm. Bustier continued on teaching…what subject was I in? I didn't really know, I didn't really care either.

Every now and then I spotted Adrien looking at me but I shrugged it off, he made it clear yesterday that he wasn't interested. Why would he be interested now?

As the day continues, I notice that Adrien keeps trying to come up to me but Chloe has been doing an excellent job of keeping him away. I had to thank Chloe, I really didn't want to speak to Adrien today.

People kept asking if I was alright and soon enough my answer had grown to just two words. Nothing after, nothing before.

"Hey Marinette! You ok? I saw you crying pretty badly yesterday. Was it a guy? Who do I need to beat up for ya?" I listen to Alix ramble as I walk to my locker. I turn to her, my neutral face now a small frown.

"I'm fine." I look to her apologetically before continuing my walk to the locker. It was the end of the day and I was right on the verge of a breakdown. It was just a matter of when and who I broke down with.

I reach my locker and quickly change my books, knowing that Chloe couldn't keep Adrien distracted forever. Not that she was willingly helping me of course, she just wanted Adrien.

I start to head out of the school before somebody grabs my shoulder. I could tell by the heavy breathing and the shouts from Chloe behind me that it was Adrien. I stiffen under his touch before he turns me around. I stare at the emerald green eyes of the famous blonde before my eyes start to tear up. I force myself not to cry though.

"Marinette…are you alright?" I stare at him before taking a deep breathe.

"I'm fine." I pull my arm from out of his grasp and walked home.

 **.~*~.**

I paced around my room, it wasn't alright. She wasn't fine. I could tell by her eyes. I watched out for akumas around her last night and stopped one that tried to akumitize her. Speaking of which, I really needed to get that to Ladybug.

I continued to pace around the room, thinking of what I could do to help Marinette. I groan as I flop onto my bed. I couldn't think of _anything_! It was my fault, if I just broke it to her more softly than letting her figure it out she wouldn't be as upset!  
"Why not just visit this girl if you're so worried about her?" I stare at him, shock on my face at the actually good idea that came from Plagg's mouth. He sat on my pillow eating cheese. It was brilliant.

"Plagg! You're a genius!" I quickly get up and start racing around the room, placing pillows under the covers to make it look like I'm sleeping in case somebody actually comes to visit me.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I roll my eyes before marvelling at my work. I pose proudly before smirking at Plagg… it doesn't take long to put the pieces together. "Oh…oh no! I meant visit her as Adrien! Not Chat Noir-"

"Plagg! Claws on!" He couldn't finish as he was dragged into the ring. Soon enough, I am replaced by the black-clad superhero before jumping out of the window.

It didn't take long to reach Marinette's place. It might be a big city, but if you're a superhero that knows the place like the back of your hand, it doesn't take that long to get anywhere.

I feel my heart-beat start to speed up when I see the faint glow from Marinette's window.

I sneak up and look inside her room to see her sketching, or well trying to. She places her book down and wipes her eyes gently…like she's been crying. After that fact, I jump up quickly and knock at her trap-door. I hear her racing around downstairs before coming up. I watch her climb as I sit on her rail.

I flick my tail around before smiling down at her.

"Purr-incess! How's it going?" She frowns before shrugging. Looks like I'm gonna do this the hard way… "Are you sure? A little birdie told me you were quiet upset yesterday." I watch her stiffen before opening her mouth.

"I'm…I'm…" I watched her tear up before the tears streamed down her face. She closes her eyes as the tears roll down her eyes and land softly on the wooden boards of the balcony. I watch her as she sobbed loudly. "I'm not fine! I'm not alright…"

She crouches onto the floor and holds her legs to her chest. I stare at the sight as my heart fell. It pained me to see Marinette like this. I hoped down from the rail before sitting down with her and pulling her into a giant hug. I wrapped my tail around her, it still surprised me that I could move this as another limb even though it's a belt, in an attempt of comfort. I was surprised when she hugged me back.

"I-…I only ever liked one guy and-and…I saw I coming. I saw the rejection a mile away, but…it surprised me still." I listened to her in shock as she told me what happened, as Chat Noir I wasn't meant to know but as Adrien, I couldn't stand that I caused her so much pain. "I knew he wouldn't like a plain girl like me, and yet…" Her words turned into soft sobs before I pulled her back so she could look at me.

"Marinette, your one of the prettiest girls I know, your talented, kind, funny, sweet, you always care for others more than you care about yourself. Do not say that you are just a 'plain girl' when you are so much more than that!" I didn't know why I said it, it's like a little part inside of me just wanted to pick her up and cuddle her forever! Wait, did I seriously just think about that?

"I appreciate your words Chat, but I'm just a clumsy, plain girl…" She rests her head on my shoulder and cries into the suit like a needy puppy. I blushed despite my thoughts screaming at me not to do so. I didn't get it…I loved Ladybug, so why am I feeling this way about Marinette? I guess now that I'm seeing the Marinette that doesn't stumble on her words and blushes constantly, I just…I just…I have no words. It's like she was trying to take my heart from me. To win me over…a little voice in my head asked the question that I really didn't want to be asked. 'Would that be so bad?'

I shake my head a little to get my thoughts straight. I love Ladybug, nobody but Ladybug. I couldn't love anybody but the glorious superheroine!

I pulled Marinette in for a giant hug as my thoughts consumed me. Yes, my love for Ladybug was real, she was amazing! She was strong, beautiful, funny, caring…yet it was impossible. Ladybug loving me was practically impossible.

But Marinette…Marinette was kind, sweet, loving, funny, caring, beautiful, selfless, talented, unusually strong, and just as amazing as Ladybug…and I actually had a chance with her if I tried. I didn't know what to do, but I listened to my head. My head was my saviour and my head said Ladybug.

I hugged her tighter as I shook my head slightly, Ladybug would always be in my heart. I smiled down to Marinette as I heard her sobbing die down to mumbling in her sleep. Her last two words surprised me though. I barely heard them she was so soft, even with my cat-like hearing.

"Thanks, Chat…" I smiled as I entered her room and tucked her into her bed. I kissed her on her forehead before leaving. I love no one but Ladybug.

 **.~*~.**

I wake up in my bed to find that I was tightly tucked in. I didn't have to be a genius to know who did it. I found myself smiling despite the horrible days I've been having. I snuggle back into the sheets before sighing.

"Hey Marinette! You look happy today." I smile to Tikki before climbing out of bed.

"I guess I am. I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day today." I smile happily before frowning. "Tikki, what's the time…?" Tikki smirked a little.

"It's half pasted seven. You woke up early!" I felt a smile form on my lips, it was so big that my cheeks hurt. I did a small dance around my room before landing happily on my bed.

"Well, better get ready for school." I turned my alarm off and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and got dressed. "Tikki, starting today I'm going to be better than ever! I'm not going to trip, I'm not going to stutter! It's a new beginning!" I pick out some new clothes other than the ones I usually wear.

"Wow! I can't wait to see how this turns out Marinette! I'm happy for you." I nod in accomplishment before dressing into a black dress with green paw prints all over it to look like a kitten just up and walked all over the fabric. I dressed in some green shorts underneath the dress and put on black sneakers.

After I dressed up in my clothes, I brushed my hair and pulled it into a casual braided bun. I looked at myself in the mirror before frowning. Everything looked fine but the hair looked to formal. So I took it out and brushed it again before deciding to put it in a ponytail. I grabbed some ribbon and tied it into a neat ponytail.

I smiled at my reflection, I was relieved when I saw my hair curled up at the end unlike Chloe's. I smiled again before grabbing my bag and racing downstairs, it was still a little early to leave but I could have breakfast before I'm late.

I race down to my parents with a giant smile on my face.

"Good morning maman, papa!" I hug both of them before racing back to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Good morning dear, you look cheerful today." I nod happily as I bring out the cereal. "Any particular reason?" I shake my head with a shrug before continue to pour the milk into my cereal.

After I'm finished eating I rush out and skip to school happily. I'm still ten minutes early but I was happy nonetheless. I skipped right into the school grounds and to my seat. I was surprised to see that I was one of the first here but I continued anyways.

I grabbed out my sketchbook and began doodling sketches in my book happily. Who would've thought that Chat Noir would be the reason to why I am so happy?

I guess that sometime during my doodling I started humming because Alya walked up to me and smirked.

"What's with the humming girl?" I blush before smiling. I shrug.

"Guess I'm just happy." We both laugh for no real reason until my biggest challenge came waltzing through the door…Adrien. We lock eyes before I smile at him while continuing chatting with Alya.

"What was that?!" I raise my eyebrow in confusion, I didn't understand… "With Adrien! Just a smile? I thought you loved him." Alya sung the last part before I just laughed. I swatted my friend on the arm playfully before smiling gently.

"I guess…well, getting rejected by someone usually turns your feelings off for them, at least that's the case for me." I smile sadly. "But now I'm turning a new leaf. I'm starting anew." Alya looks me up and down with a smirk.

"So that's why you've got a Chat Noir themed outfit?" I chuckled a little before nodding sheepishly.  
"He doesn't get enough attention from the public. Everybody is so captivated by Ladybug that nobody ever even thinks of Chat Noir. He helps save Paris, he should be more appreciated." I fold my arms to prove my point although I think Alya already got the idea.

"Well your appreciation for Chat Noir has practically every guy in class drooling over you." Alya states matter-of-factly. I laugh at the thought before looking Alya dead in the eye.

"You're crazy to think that Alya! I mean I'm just Marinette, nobody pays that much attention to…" Alya turns me around while I'm speaking to see most of the my class staring at me, it's like they almost have love-hearts in their eyes. "…me?" I don't know why I finished my sentence, I was just too…confused…

"Told ya gurl, hey! Maybe this is it! Your chance to move on from Adrien! Any of these suckers would date you in a heart-beat!" Alya spun me around to face her, dedication and determination in her eyes. "You're sweet, you're kind, you're pretty, you're nice… you're perfect! You have to ask one of these guys on a date!" Alya continues to list things about me but what really grabbed my attention was the hiss that I heard before. I looked around try and find the source but couldn't.

"Alya, thanks for your suggestion but I really don't want to date anybody right now." I smiled sympathetically at Alya before Mm. Bustier walks in and class begins.

I didn't really pay attention though, I was just doodling some more outfits that I could wear. I had so many I could choose from, I was thinking maybe I could wear a Ladybug themed shirt, with a Chat noir hoodie. A short leather skirt with green pants and sneakers.

I smiled at the new design and decided to start making it tonight, although I still needed to plan out the design a bit more, choose what fabric the clothing would be, what types of colours would I use. What would the extra fabric be? I wrote down all my questions and continued to answer them properly before the bell rang.

 **.~*~.**

 **Hiya! ^-^ Please don't hate me for the crappy ending of this chapter. I didn't know when to end it so I just thought I'd finish it and the end of class. I hope you enjoy and please, if you do have any ideas you'd like to see in future chapters, let me know! I'd love to hear them!**

 **~Dawn**


	2. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir…sadly ;-;

 **/(~*}Chapter Two{*~)\**

It's been a few weeks since my breakdown, but I guess that I wasn't fully completely over it because every time I saw Adrien, I freaked out. I guess I couldn't even think of the possibility of friendship now… I sigh sadly as I lean against my rail on my balcony.

I didn't know why, but the light breeze of the busy city feels good, I also liked to watch the cars drive by the streets in the night. It was a Friday night so I didn't need to worry about being late to school tomorrow, but ever since I decided to turn a new leaf, to make a new beginning for myself, I've always been early. I chuckle to myself, it was actually turning out pretty well.

I turn my attention to the stars, it looked absolutely beautiful. It was a full moon tonight and the clouds seemingly hovered under it before curling around the silver sphere that rotated around us. It was beautiful, absolutely entrancing.

I sigh happily, for no particular reason. I think back to how my day was today, it was now the norm for me to receive love letters in my locker from total strangers apparently since I dressed up. I guess I know how it feels to be in Adrien's position now.

I usually left my hair down these days, it felt nice. It's funny how when you tell yourself it'll only be a one-time thing it usually turns into an every-time thing. Does that make sense? I chuckle at my own confusion. Even though I was turned down by the guy I had a crush on for nearly a year, I wouldn't change it at all.

I waited patiently on my balcony, wondering if he'd show up. He usually showed up every night now, whether it was just to tuck me in if I was asleep already, or to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Tonight, if he came, I had the perfect prank in store for him.

It just made it even better that it was Friday the 13th. I chuckle quietly, I couldn't wait to see his scared face. I continue to stare at the stares before I hear a small thud behind me. I turn around smiling before facing a figure cloaked in the darkness.

"Chat Noir, are you trying to scare me?" I watch his grin form, but it wasn't like his others… it was more, devious. I look him up and down to realise my mistake. It wasn't Chat Noir… they weren't even male.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" The dark figure walks into the light before revealing a girl. She was around my age and wore a beautiful pink dress with a pretty pink heart in the centre. She wore sneakers with knee-high white socks. Her hair was down and cut just below her shoulders.

She looked a lot like me except she had hazel eyes and dark-brown hair that was green on the tips. I stare at her, my eyes widening. She was obviously an akumitized victim, but what was she doing here?

"I'm Heartbreak, and you my dear Marinette…" She almost spat out my name as I cowered closer to the rail. I might've been fearless as Ladybug, but I wasn't Ladybug right now, and I didn't have anything to help me, after all, Tikki was asleep in my room. "… You tricked my beloved Kim into falling for you. I tried to copy you but he only loved YOU!" She lunged for me before I ducked quickly, my hands flying over my head.

I watched in horror as the akuma fell towards the road but she landed gracefully. I scrambled off my balcony and along the rooftop of a random building. I wasn't thinking, I just ran, I could hear somebody race behind me but I was too scared to look back.

Soon enough I reached the edge of the building. It was a two-decker building too, I'd break my legs if I jumped as Marinette. I collapsed on the rooftop, crying. I watched as Heartbreak walked up to me slowly. When she reached me, she picked me up and before I knew it I was leaping across the building on Paris but only as a captive, not as Ladybug.

Heartbreak had tied me up with rope and I was heaved over her shoulder as we headed to the Eiffel Tower. Seriously though, why do they always go there? Why not the louvre? Or the Notre Dame? They were both famous too. I mumbled into the stuffed clothe that was roughly stuffed into my mouth.

When we reached the top, she tied me tightly to a chair before smiling at her work. She screamed across Paris, yelling her warning.

"Chat Noir, Ladybug! If you hand me your miraculous, I'll let her go free!" I sat on the chair, my eyes closed. I found out one thing about being kidnapped. It was boring as hell. She roughly pulls out the clothe in my mouth and smirks at me. "Anything to say Marinette?" I glare at her before smirking. I take a deep breath before looking at Heartbreak dead in the eyes.

"Knock knock." I could feel all of Paris' eyes staring at me confused, I tried to suppress a giggle but failed at let a little one slip. Heartbreak's eyes turn icy before smiling devilishly.

"Who's there?"  
"Ivor." I kept my attention on Heartbreak even though I saw Chat Noir smiling at me cheekily.

"…Ivor who?" I snicker before taking another deep breath and smiled sweetly.

"Ivor you let me go yourself or Chat Noir will punch you in the face." I pointed my head behind her, and when she turned around Chat Noir was there to fill out the promise. He punched her right in the jaw so hard she fell to the ground.

Chat Noir quickly untied me and raced across the rooftops and back to my balcony before bursting out in laughter. It didn't take long for me to join him, even though on the inside, another part of me broke.

"Did you like my joke?" Chat Noir leaned on me to contain his laughter before standing up straight.

"Did I ever! Where did you learn it? You know what, never mind. Are you alright?" I sigh before smiling.

"I'm fine." I waved him off before looking back to the Eiffel Tower where there were screams of fury. "Shouldn't you be fighting Heartbreak?" Chat Noir nods sadly before leaping away.

I race downstairs and quickly find Tikki before joining Chat Noir in the fight. It didn't take too long to beat Heartbreak since she was basically just a crying mess. After I fixed everything with my miraculous spell, I walked over to the girl with a gentle smile.

"Hello miss…miss. I understand that you're upset because your crush loves another girl, right?" The young girl nods sadly before looking up to me, she looks like a toddler caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Your crush is Kim right? Did you know he was akumitized because his crush hurt him too?" The girl stared at me shocked, before smiling.

"I can't remember what I did…but I think I did something awful to Marinette…" The girl's eyes tear up again before holding her hands up to her eyes in regret. "I hope I didn't, she's so sweet and caring…I'd hate it if she's mad at me…"I pull the young girl into a hug before whispering into her ear.

"Marinette is a kind girl with a big heart, I'm sure she'll forgive you if you apologised." It felt weird to talk about myself like a separate being but I guess that's one of the flaws with being a superhero isn't it? I smile before getting up, and helping the young girl up. I really needed to help the victims more after the akuma but… my earring started beeping and my hand flew to it. I smiled sympathetically at the girl before racing past Chat Noir. I wonder if he was still going to visit…

I quickly reach my house and jump down the trapdoor that was for some reason left open. I jumped onto my bed just as transformation ran out. I smiled to myself as Tikki immediately fell back asleep. I chuckled to myself before placing Tikki in a small dollhouse I got for her.

Poor Tikki, I would be exhausted too if I had to teach a soon-to-be-sixteen-year-old everything about ancient Egypt for a test the next day…in my defence…ok, no. I didn't an excuse. I closed my trapdoor before climbing into my PJs, my cat hoodie with an oversized shirt with a paw-print and shorts.

I climbed into bed with a sigh before I heard a thump on my door, there was a quiet knock afterwards but I was too lazy to actually climb the ladder and let him in. So instead I mumbled a 'come in' that was most definitely inaudible.

"Princess?" I look up to see emerald eyes burning into mine. That was expected, what wasn't expected though, was when he slipped and fell right on top of me. I closed my eyes shut in horror, waiting for the most definitely heavy Chat Noir to fall onto me. It never came though. I look up to see Chat's arms outstretched and that he had me pinned.

"Wow Chat, I knew you liked to hang out with me but I didn't know you'd end up _falling_ for me so quickly." I couldn't help myself. Chat Noir laughs before giving me his usual goody smile.

"Well princess, what can I saw? You're _paw_ -sitively irresistible." We both laugh with a tiny blush on our faces before we looked at each other. Chat Noir climbs off of me before sitting on my bed, I sit up too since I wasn't entirely tired anymore.

We ended up talking but before long we both grew weary and tired. I laid down on my bed casually as we continued to chat. Chat had to leave to the bathroom every now and then to de-transform but after the fifth time he said he gave his 'source' of his power enough energy to last the entire night.

I had to act curious about this 'source' since he didn't know I was Ladybug. Eventually it grew crazy late and I was half asleep on my bed. Chat started crawling up the ladder before pulling on his tail gently.

"Stay kitty… please…?" I was already falling asleep but I didn't even care that much. I saw Chat process the thought before smiling and crawling in the bed next to me.

"Move over would ya princess? A cat needs his space." I laugh before cuddling up to him. I don't think it took to long for us to fall asleep.

 **.~*~.**

"Stay kitty…please…?" I stare at the raven haired girl who looked at me tiredly. I stay on the ladder thinking of my options. It was Saturday tomorrow so I had nothing on in the morning, in fact…I only had a photo shoot that afternoon. That was surprising. However if I was caught missing, there'd be hell to pay…I'd risk it. I smiled and crawled into the bed with her, covering myself under the covers.

"Move over would ya princess? A cat needs his space." I hear her laugh beautifully before she cuddles up to me. I smiled into her hair as I flung my arm around her, she really was cute wasn't she?...no! No, no, nope! I loved Ladybug! Ladybug! Not Marinette! Ladybug!

…I wasn't good at convincing myself at this at all…

"Mind if I drop my transformation princess? Just promise you won't look?" I wait for an answer but when nothing came I had a small panic attack. I quickly look down at the resting girl and sigh. She was just sleeping.

I drop my transformation and cuddle up to the cuddly girl. I look around Marinette's room and sigh before closing my eyes. Before I fall asleep I mumble something to Plagg, I didn't know if he heard me though.

"Plagg, can you transform me into Chat Noir by yourself?" I didn't bother to wait for an answer before continuing. "If you can…can you transform me if it looks like Marinette is going to wake up before me…?"

"You got it kid…" I fell asleep after that, although my dreams weren't as horrible as they usually were. Usually I had nightmares about my mother or about losing Ladybug…

But tonight? I just had a normal dream, a dream about Marinette… I knew that my feelings for her were growing, but I didn't want to believe it… I promised myself along with my heart to Ladybug…I couldn't go against it when some other cute girl just came by.

'I'm not falling for her though, I only come to make sure there weren't any akumas floating around the place…' I sigh in defeat, it really was a crappy excuse.

I guess it's what I get for being me, my luck always sucks. Except when I'm Adrien. It's obvious that I'd prefer my superhero persona to my civilian one but when I'm with Ladybug, she takes away the pain. She makes me forget about being Adrien and the worries that I'd have to face later on…

But with Marinette…she makes being Adrien fun. She makes me look forward to being the blonde model, she brings out the best in the person I hate most! But ever since she confessed, she couldn't even look me in the eye as Adrien… so I sit and watch from a distance as my classmates realise how beautiful my princess really was.

Sometimes I couldn't even help but be jealous! I didn't even like her like that but I was jealous! Sometimes my emotions didn't make sense. Or maybe it was just me, maybe I was just as dense as everybody says I am…

When I wake up, it's around seven in the morning and I was sleeping on the ground of Marinette's room. Marinette had somehow swapped sides and pushed me off her bed while she was sleeping. I look up to her bed to see Marinette's foot hanging off the bed and chuckle a little.

She really was adorable, even though she pushed me off the bed. I quickly transformed into Chat Noir, but not before giving Plagg his oh so important cheese, and wrote a quick note for Marinette and left it on her desktop. Soon enough I was racing back to my cold house, already missing Marinette's warm touch.

When I reached my house I quickly climbed through the window and sat on my bed. I dropped the transformation once again before sighing.

"Oh god, I know that sigh. That's your love sick sigh." I hear Plagg chuckle as he flies around my head, searching for the fridge with his cheese in it. I wack him away with a slight scowl.

"Please Plagg. You know that my heart forever belongs to Ladybug." I fold my arms as proof but I just hear a snicker come from Plagg. I roll my eyes before closing my eyes. "Ladybug is the only one fore me…"  
Plagg shakes his head before entering the fridge. When he exits with his cheese he's mumbling under his breath.

I pull out my phone and smile as I receive a text from Alya.

 _Heading to the park this afternoon, wanna come?_

I frown as I remember my photo shoot. I sigh before replying.

 _How about this morning then? Around eleven?_

I smile at my phone before quickly typing. Looks like today would be fun. Maybe I could even get Marinette to look at me without freaking out majorly! Suddenly, time seemed to slow down immensely as I waited for eleven to come.

I sigh as I realise it's going to take a while so I decide to watch my favourite show. I turn on the television and sit and watch but I remember I don't have any episodes left. I sigh as I flop onto my couch angrily. Today was definitely going to be boring.

 **.~*~.**

 **Ok, for starters, I'm sorry this is a short chapter…I worked on it all afternoon though so… now, back to the main news. Oh my god you guys! I cannot believe how many people like this! I mean wow! Only chapter one and it already has 27 follows and 16 favourites! I am sooo happy you couldn't believe it…god I need to calm down, I am freaking out. Wow! I am just, soooo happy! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I wanted to reply to some reviews that I couldn't reply to privately too so…**

 **Guest: Thanks ^-^ I'm really glad you're enjoying it**

 **Leniska Sahaya: that was my plan exactly and I think your idea is really great! I'll be sure to add it in sometime in the future :)**

 **Lovethiscomicboi: here ya go boi ;)**

 **The black kat: oh trust me, he'll be jealous ;)**

 **Now with that out of the way, please please please let me know what you'd like to see in this so that I can make this a lot more enjoyable for you guys ^-^ Well, have a good day!  
~Dawn**


	3. Incident and a sleepover

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir._

 **/]*{Chapter Three}*[\**

When I woke up I noticed that there was a note on my desktop. I crawled out of bed and walked up to my computer. I picked up the small sticky-note and read it carefully.

' _Well princess, thanks for letting me stay the night. Thanks for also pushing me off the bed ;) Until we meet again my clawsome princess.'_

I blush as I read the note, did I really push him off the bed? I laugh a little at the thought before dressing up. I throw on a black, skin-tight shirt that had Chat Noir's symbol on the front along with a leather jacket. I put on some skinny jeans and some boots. I wanted to dress up as Chat Noir in my own way, so I made this outfit and was prepared to show it off to the world.

I smiled to myself as I thought about my hair. I usually left it down these days but I wanted to try something different. I think of all the possibilities before I decide that it was too much of a hassle. I quickly brush before letting it fly down.

I grab my phone to see a small text from Alya, I read it before smiling. Turns out we were going to the park early. I run around looking for my purse before finding it. I quickly grab my purse and let Tikki fly inside it before closing it. I turn to my desk with a small smile. I grab my sketchbook and race towards the park.

Even though most people thought I was fine, I recovered from my rejection, I was still hurting desperately inside. I just hid it well. I hid it from my friends, I hid it from my parents… I hid it from Chat.

Soon enough, I reached the park and noticed that I was still an hour early. I smile as I found a nice park bench and started doodling some more sketches. Soon enough, I created a whole line of formal winter attire. I thought that since it was only a week until the snowy season, I might as well create some clothes for the winter dance that was being held in a few weeks.

When I look up I see Adrien staring at my work. I almost screamed when his emerald eyes locked onto mine. Ever since he rejected me I had avoided him. I just couldn't be with him right now. I had to try and avoid him so that I didn't get akumitized.

"Hey Marinette! I like your work, are you making these for the dance" I nod, I probably looked like a frightened deer caught in the headlights of a nearing car.

"Uh…yes! These are for the dance!" It wasn't that I was stuttering because I liked him, it was that whenever I was around him, it made me sad…and I couldn't get akumatized, Ladybug couldn't get akumatized. I just couldn't be with him right now. "I…um, I-"

"Hey girl! Look who I brought along with us!" I looked at Alya before my attention was turned back towards the blonde who had a nervous smile on his face.

"I…um, gotta go! Papa needs me in the bakery!" I race off before anybody can say anything. I really did feel guilty, but whenever I was with Adrien, another part of me broke… He reminded me that I was rejected. He reminded me why Chat Noir visited me in the first place, he reminded me of why my life was so crappy right now…I just couldn't be around him right now.

I felt my eyes tear up as I raced towards my room. The bakery was already in sight but, I didn't think I could make it. I was right, the tears were falling before I even entered the bakery. I ignored my parents and locked myself in my room. I huddled into a corner of my room and wept.

I don't know how long I was crying for but it must have been a while because when I looked up I saw Chat Noir on my bed, staring at me with his own sorrow in his eyes.

"C-Chat Noir? When did you get here?" I looked up to him as I quickly wiped my tears away. He looks at me, his own tears in his eyes.

"I…It's a long story…but why are you crying?" He leaped off the bed and came up to me before pulling me in for a hug.

"It's a long story…" He sighs in understanding. We sit in silence for a while before I take a deep breath. "It's ok now…I'm fine." I look into his concerned eyes before he sighs with a smile. I smile too, but mine was completely broken.

I guess that was a lie, I wasn't completely broken…after all, I still had my parents, and my friends and Chat Noir…as long as I had them, it'd be fine. I'd get over this.

But I was heartbroken. I spent a year going after Adrien for nothing. I gave my whole heart to Adrien that I didn't even think of anybody else…and now, I was stuck.

"Hey princess…I have a while before I have patrol with Ladybug, mind if I hang out here for a while?" I almost forgot Chat Noir was here! I smile inwardly before looking up to him.

"I would love it if you stayed for a while. What do you want to do?" Chat seemed to ponder for a while before smirking. He practically wrapped himself all around before looking at me.

"How about a game? The first to look away from each other's eyes loses." I smirked before quickly agreeing.

This would be easy for me. I could stare into his green eyes all night! They were just so…entrancing…no! No, I couldn't love Chat! …why not? Because I love…nobody. I don't really like Adrien in that way anymore so why couldn't I love Chat Noir? He was sweet, funny, hot, kind, caring….

"Don't get to captivated princess, you might fall for me…" Chat Noir whispered as he moved closer towards me. I was half tempted to back away but I moved forward too. Our lips were mere inches apart but neither of us seemed to care anymore.

"Aren't you the one always falling for me?" Chat Noir chuckles lightly before we sit in silence, our lips mere inches apart as we look dead into each other's eyes.

It was like this for a few more minutes before Chat Noir's eyes slowly moved down to my lips. I blush before grinning. His eyes grow wide as he looks back at my eyes.

"Looks like the car failed." I couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on my face. Chat Noir blushed while trying to laugh it off. We both laugh cheerfully before Chat Noir snaps his mouth shut and his face pales.

"I'm late for patrol." He quickly stands up and bows while kissing my hand gently. "It's been an honour losing to you _purr_ incess but I gotta bounce." He races out the trapdoor and jumps out into the darkness.

"I don't know why he's so upset about being late for patrol…patrol…" I looked around my room as if I was forgetting something and almost screamed. "Oh my god! I have patrol! Tikki! Spots on!"

Tikki flies into my earrings and one transformation later, I'm Ladybug. I jump onto my roof. I race around half of Paris before landing gracefully on the Eiffel Tower. I sit down after my patrol and wait for Chat Noir to come.

But as time passed, Chat Noir didn't show. I started to panic, what if he went back to my house and noticed I wasn't there? What if he was fighting an akuma and couldn't call me for help? What if, what if… no. I can't jump ahead to conclusions. I grabbed my yo-yo and called him. He picked up and I tried to figure out where he was.

"Where are you? You haven't arrived at the Eiffel Tower yet." I watch him shrug casually before giving me his reason on why he isn't here yet.

"There was a small drama on my side of the city, nothing to major. I can deal with it. You go home, I'll see you later milady." He winks at me before ending the call before I can say anything. I sigh in defeat and start to head home.

It was a fairly beautiful night, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the moon shined faintly. I reached my balcony quickly and de-transformed, I sat on my railing carefully as I looked up at the night sky.

It eventually grew too cold to stay outside any longer so I headed inside. As soon as I flopped onto my bed though, I heard a small thud and a groan from my balcony. I look up confused before climbing my ladder.

"Chat Noir?! What happened are you ok?" I stumble up onto my balcony and race to him and look for any injuries. I start looking at his legs when he winces. I immediately pull back and apologise. "Chat, what happened?" I am returned with a groan and he smiles gently at me.

"Can I come inside? I'll explain there." I nod quickly before helping Chat Noir up and we limp inside. Once he's sitting on my bed comfortably, well as comfortable as possible, he starts to explain. "There was this robbery going on in the city. Ladybug wasn't with me at the time so I decided to deal with it alone. I tried to fight back, and I won but the guy must have cut me on my leg."

He shrugs casually before smiling weakly.

"It's nothing to major, doesn't even need stitches." I glare at him before trying to check out his wound, however his suit wasn't helping.

"I need you to drop your transformation to check out your wound. Don't worry, I won't look. I smile up at the masked boy. He stares back shocked at me. "I'll also need you to strip to your boxers if that's ok with you…" I blush immensely and he blushes too.

"I-I…um…ok." I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I just quickly get up and point to the bathroom.

"I'll um…go get the first-aid kit in my bathroom." I race into the bathroom as I hear Chat Noir drop his transformation. I hear him talking to his kwami as I hold myself against the door.

I decide to hurry and quickly grab the first aid, some towels and grab some ice that I left in a small fridge just in case. That's when I remember Tikki. I gasp quietly before looking all around me.

"Tikki! Tikki, where are you?" she flies out from my loose hair and smiles at me.

"Don't worry Marinette! I hid behind your hair, Chat Noir didn't see me." I sigh in relief.

"Ok, that's good. Try to hide in the dollhouse when you can ok?" Tikki nods and hides again before I walk out with everything cluttered in my arms. I quickly close my eyes tightly so I can't see Chat's identity and smile. "I'm back, and my eyes are closed…um, can you please guide me? My room is a little messy right now…" Messy was an understatement actually, I was so busy trying to design a ball-gown for the winter dance that's taking place next Saturday.

Chat guides me towards him and soon enough I'm sitting on my knees staring at a giant cut on Chat's leg. He was right, it wasn't that deep but it was long, he must have lost a lot of blood. That's probably why he fell on my roof.

I look in the first-aid box to look for the alcohol. I find it pretty easily since it's not that big of box and pour some onto a cotton ball. I carefully dab it over the cat and repeatedly apologise to the hissing Chat. Soon that's done and there's nothing much I can do but bandage it up. I carefully place some clothes on his wound before wrapping a bandage around his thigh.

After that, Chat Noir thanks my and I pull him in for a hug, I keep my eyes closed just in case and smile.

"You're my friend Chat Noir, we may not know each other well but you've come over enough now to be friends. I'd do anything to help you." When I pull out I smile at him with my eyes closed still. "Well, I'll go into the bathroom again so you can get dressed and transform." I race into the bathroom and wait for the all good.

 **.~*~.**

I stare at her back, eyes wide, as she hugs me. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't help the blush that coated my cheeks at what she said.

'You're my friend Chat Noir, we may not know each other well but you've come over enough now to be friends. I'd do anything to help you.' Her words echo in my head. I was glad her eyes were squizzed shut because I was blushing like a ripe tomato.

No, I liked Ladybug! Ladybug was the only one for me! I couldn't fall for Marinette. Kind, caring, sweet Marinette…No! Bad Adrien! I quickly dress into my usual clothes and transform back into Chat Noir, much to the annoyance of Plagg.

"Alright Princess! You can come in again." I watch as Marinette stumbles back into her room as I chuckle. "Well, I had better go now princess. It was an honour-"

"No! You lost a lot of blood tonight. You're staying here tonight." I turn around to hide my bush. It was hard to believe that I had stayed over at her place last night, and now she wants me to stay tonight as well. I sigh in defeat before turning back to face her.

"I guess I could stay tonight…but only for an hour." We both climb in to bed and that's when I realise how tried I was. I fell asleep before I knew it. My dreams were filled with Ladybug and Marinette. They were trying to tell me something… they would keep repeating a poem.

'Rejection makes your heart break

But soon new feelings will awake,

Follow your heart and not your mind

And it's your one true love that you will find.'

I didn't know what they meant. I guess dream Ladybug and dream Marinette wanted me to confess to Ladybug. I smiled in my sleep as I thought about it. But soon enough I woke up. I look out the window to see the shine glaring into my eyes. I groan as I hear a chuckle from below.

"Good morning kitty, did you sleep well?" I look over towards the chaise to see Marinette sitting on it and designing something. I smile as I look down to her.

"Sure did _purr_ incess! May I ask what you're working on?" She smiles, not looking up at me. I frown as she doesn't look up at me but I smile when she tells me. "A dress for a dance being held at my school in a few weeks." Right, I needed a date for that. And fast, soon Chloe would ask me.

"Do you have a date for the dance yet?" I would be lying if I said that I asked for curiosity. I needed a date and as far as I knew, Marinette was free. She shakes her head casually before smiling downwards again.

"No, and I don't think anyone will ask me…." She had no idea. I was about to tell her my thoughts before she said something that caught my attention. "Oh! Your transformation wore out during the night too. Your kwami wouldn't stop asking for cheese when I woke up so I gave him a cheese roll. Is that alright?" Well that explained why she wouldn't look at me.

"Oh! Yeah that's fine. I'm surprised he took it though, usually he just eats Camembert." I watch Marinette chuckle a little before she continues designing.

"How's your leg?" I shrug casually and swing my legs around so that I was sitting on her bed.

"I'd say they're _feline_ _furr_ ly well thanks." I wink at her even though I know she's not looking and I hear a small giggle escape her mouth. That definitely was an ego boost. "Better transform again so you can look at me, you're probably missing my wicked awesome looks." Now that made her laugh. I felt kinda sad at that but hey, a laugh is a laugh.

I say the magic words and Plagg flies into the ring before I'm replaced with Chat Noir. Marinette looks at me with a gentle smile on her lips…that's when I hear it.

"Marinette? Are you up? We want to talk to you." I bow gracefully before climbing up to Marinette's balcony.

"That's my que to leave princess. Until we meet again." She walks up to me and I kiss her hand before I quickly leave.

 **.~*~.**

 **Hiya! Please don't kill me for uploading late T-T Stuff happened and I couldn't write. But hey, good news! Stuff is about to get real in this fic. I have plans for this fic that I can finally bring out! Also, Leniska Sahaya, I'm putting your suggestion in but with a little…twist if that's alright. And can I just say…wow, I love that so many of you enjoy my fic! I can't believe it! It makes me so happy!**

 **Also, don't forget about the poll! Right now it's on a tie so please check that out! It'll only be up for a few more days so please go check it out! (I'll delete the notice when I take the poll down too) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And don't forget to please leave a review! Your reviews give me the determination to write! ^-^ Later dudes and dudettes!**

 **~Dawnthia**


	4. Fights, Fights everywhere

_Disclaimer: If you think I own Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir there's something wrong_

 **/*{](Chapter Four)[}*\**

I watch Chat Noir and quickly close my trapdoor before making my way downstairs to meet my parents. When I reach my lounge room, I notice that my parents are sitting on the lounge with a serious look on their faces. I stiffen as I look at them.

"We called you down here to have a small talk…recently Alya has told us that you haven't exactly been yourself…" I sit down on the sofa nearby and watch silently. I didn't want to tell them about what was going on but…if I didn't they wouldn't back off…

"Its fine maman, papa. Don't worry." I didn't want to tell them…I just thought that this should be private. If I needed their help or their opinion I would tell them but right now I didn't want to tell them.

"Are you sure? Because we will always be here for you if you need somebody to talk to." I could feel myself about to snap but I held my tongue. I didn't want to get into a fight with my parents.

"Yes maman, it'll be fine." I didn't mean to sound rude…honestly I didn't, sometimes it just slips out.

"Don't speak to your mother like that! We're just trying to help, you don't need to give us attitude!"…I snapped.

" _Me_ give _you_ attitude! Maybe if you didn't push me to try and tell you I wouldn't be giving you 'attitude!' So maybe, you should just back off!" I stare at my parents dumbfounded but right now I was too angry to care. I stomp off to my room to try and cool down. I scowl as I stomp around my room, Tikki went into hiding and I could tell she was keeping an eye out for an akuma.

I had moved my chaise over the trap door so my parents couldn't get in and I ignored their desperate cries for me to come down and talk. I threw myself onto my bed and sighed. I grabbed my giant cat pillow and hugged it tightly as my anger drained out, replaced by the sorrow the wreaked havoc on my life now. I felt like multiple eyes were watching me but I knew that nobody was watching me, I felt the sweat run down my back even though I was chilled to the bone.

I was scared. I knew something was coming, something big…but I didn't know what to expect, I squeezed my eyes shut and cried. It wasn't unusual to see me cry these days. I wasn't just upset over Adrien anymore, it started like that but so many things have happened… or maybe it was just my imagination. I didn't know when my parents gave up trying to get me to escape my refuge but they did…I don't know when Tikki stopped trying to look out for me but she did…I didn't know when my room filled up with the little dark butterflies…but it did.

I didn't know how long I was crying for but I guess it was at least an hour I guessed. I looked around my room in the darkness, only just realising how quick the day went by. I looked at the akuma's in sorrow and that when it hit me… I didn't care if I got akumatized. A new Ladybug would stop me, a new era would begin. I would die in sorrow and Chat Noir would flirt with the new Ladybug, Adrien would date Chloe, my parents would adopt a new child and everything would be right in the world.

I smiled a little at that perfect world…the world without me in it. I felt a single tear slide down my face as a single akuma seemingly floats towards me. Within a second, Chat Noir pounced through my window and grasped the akuma in his grip. He scowled as he looked down at the akuma before looking around at all the akumas in my room.

"Princess, what the hell is this?!" I shrink down into the covers as my eyes moisten again. Why couldn't Chat just let me be akumatised and be happy? I watch as Chat gathers all the akumas and immediately leaves without another word. I shrink further into my covers until I can't be seen. When I know for certain that I can't be seen I cry again. There were only three people I didn't want to upset anymore…Alya, Nino and Chat Noir…and I'm pretty sure I had just upset Chat Noir…

I felt a light knocking on my trapdoor from downstairs, I wanted to scream at my parents to go away but then somebody else's voice causes me to shut up.

"Hey girl, it's me Alya. Open up." I could tell that she was here for my parents but right now, I just wanted to talk to somebody. I scramble out of my bed and move my chaise to let Alya in. She comes in and I quickly lock my trapdoor again by moving the chaise over it. "Ok…spill."  
I told her everything. Absolutely everything. I didn't want to tell her about Chat so I just replaced him with a random name. But with my luck, that didn't turn out so well.

"So after you brought Adrien along I was all upset so I ran home and that's when Chat come to comfort me." I slapped my mouth shut as Alya stared at me with a dumbfound expression. Her eyes were wide and I could see the anger bubbling up.

"Chat? As in Chat Noir?!" I shrunk down so that I was sitting up against the wall as Alya's anger grew. "You've been friends with Chat Noir…no, you've been _crushing_ on Chat Noir this whole time?! And you didn't tell me!"

I could feel my eyes tear up, I could feel my face pale…I didn't know what to say, I didn't know…I was scared. I didn't want to lose Alya, but at this rate…I was going to.

"God! Here I thought we were friends! But friends don't keep secrets from each other! What else are you hiding from us?!" Before I could answer she storms out angrily and I feared that I lost my best friend.

 **.~*~.**

I stormed out of the building, not thinking about anything really. I looked at the roofs of the bakery to see Chat Noir looking sadly down at me before looking inside. I flinch for a second. I knew that Marinette must have been in a pretty bad faze and I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I said. I ignored the guilt, Marinette lied to everyone. I couldn't forgive that, I couldn't. I sped up walking towards my house but eventually I wound up walking to Nino's and knocking quickly.

It took a while for him to open the door but eventually he did. I remembered that his parents were out of town for the weekend but were returning tomorrow.  
"Huh? Alya…? What are you doing here?" I pushed past him in a fit of anger and sat down on the couch. "Alya, dude, what's up?"

"Marinette has been lying to us this entire time! Can you believe that?! I-I am just so furious! We are no longer talking to her, ever!" I watch Nino as he wordlessly agrees. He looks a little sad but I knew that he didn't want to fight with me so he just agreed.

I told him everything that happened and I guess sometime during my rant, I fell asleep.

 **.~*~.**

 **Hiya! So…this is the shortest chapter yet and I know you are probably wondering why it is this is so short. Well there are three reasons as to why this is so short, the first being EXAMS! GOD I ACTUALLY HATE THEM! The second being I'm writing another story, not a fic, an actual story that I plan to publish. The third reason? Well…that's…personal. Let's just say the chapters might be shorter and aren't published more frequently because of said personal reason. Sorry, but I promise I won't quit this, no matter what. I am determined to finish it…even if it takes my whole life. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but it'll be sometime near next Friday maybe. Once again, sorry**

 **~Dawn**

 **Oh! By the way, the poll is done, I'm sticking with Dawnthia ;) Thanks guys**


	5. Suicidal Rain

_Disclaimer: I will never own Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir._

 **/{ &[Chapter Five]&}\**

 **Be sure to check out my friend's deviantart account. She made the new title page! Link in the description**

It has been weeks since Alya became angry at me. Weeks since Alya took away all of my friends. I've been trying to get her to listen to my story but she wouldn't listen. Eventually I gave up but things have been getting so bad at home that I had seriously been thinking of killing myself.

Chat Noir rarely visited now. He came every now and then but he never came as much as her used to. Today was especially hard, Chloe was extra mean, Alya ignored my existence and I had another fight with my parents.

The night was a long one and I couldn't help the thoughts that came to my head during the night. Each time I shook my head, people still cared. People still cared…for Ladybug. Nobody seemed to care about me anymore.

I could feel my thumb glide against my wrists as I silently thought about what death would be like. It's not like I couldn't kill myself, it'd be pretty easy to kill myself actually, jump from my rooftop, cut myself, let myself die in an akuma battle. Plenty of ways to go. But I couldn't bring myself actually do it.

I was terrified of the pain that would come. I was like that the entire night, deciding on whether I should do it or not. That is until I could feel eyes watching me. I looked towards my window to see two, green glowing eyes staring right at me. I frowned before looking down.

I could feel the window open and the footsteps of Chat Noir as he walked to me sadly. He pulled me into a hug and let me cry until I had no more tears to spare. I eventually fell asleep and when I woke up, Chat was gone. That was understandable, I got dressed and prepared myself for school solemnly.

I don't know how I got to school unnoticed but I managed it. I was about an hour early, the doors weren't even open yet, but I didn't even care. I sat down on the steps and looked down. I remember the scene that happened yesterday and replayed it over and over in my head like a video-tape. My eyes started to moisten when I hear the voice I really did not want to hear at this moment.

"Hi Marinette…are you alright?" my head snapped up to the blonde heading straight towards me. I panicked, I tried to look for an escape route but there was none.

"Yeah…I'm fine." My smile was now perfected to look real but I knew today it looked stiff. Adrien sighed before sitting next to me with a small smile.

"You don't look it. Are you sure you're-"

"Adrien! Dude! What's up?" My attention was immediately placed on the two students walking towards the school. Alya and Nino. They both had smiles on until Alya saw me.

I frowned at looked to the ground as Adrien got up to say hi to Nino and Alya. I could hear them talking in the background but my attention was on Alya. I walked up to Alya carefully. Like a single wrong step could set a bomb off.

"Can I please speak to you…in private?" I was shocked when I heard how hoarse and sad my voice was. Alya turned to me, her eyes burning scorches into my skin.

"I have _NOTHING_ to say to you!" I flinch as Alya storms off, dragging Nino and Adrien along, leaving me alone outside of the school. I watched a Mme. Bustier open the school doors and the students pile in, but I was frozen. I could feel the tears start to run down my eyes. I could feel dark clouds cover the skies not knowing that it was actually about to rain.

I could feel the rain gently tap on the floor as it started. I could feel the rain grow into a heavy downpour quickly. I could hear somebody calling my name. I couldn't see anything though. All I could see was the scorching eyes of Alya and the angry voices of my parents.

I had nobody. Sure, I had Chat Noir and Tikki, but they wouldn't stay forever. When I was too old to battle, Tikki would leave, when Ladybug comes around, Chat Noir will leave. I was alone…I had no one.

"Marinette! Please, get out of the rain!" I looked up to see Mme. Bustier trying to get me inside to class. I could see the class staring at me…I could see the hatred of Alya's glares… I could hear my parents' voice. I turned around quickly and ran. I could hear the shouts coming from behind me, I could tell people were trying to chase after me. But a fact about the rain is, if it's heavy enough, you can barely see in front of you.

I eventually lost everyone, the downpour helping me. I didn't know where I was but that didn't really matter. I was never going back. When the downpour stopped, I would find a place that sells something sharp and finish myself off. It was easier than facing the world's hatred.

I continued to run around the city until I found myself in an alleyway. I shuddered and looked towards a dumpster. I saw something glimmer on the floor and walked towards it. I gasped when I realised I found a pocket knife. I scooped it up and ran.

I could tell somebody was nearby and I didn't want them to take the knife off of me. I continued to run until I ran into something and fell face first into water.

The fountain. I was in the park. I guess here would be nice to die anyways. I didn't bother to climb out of the fountain, I just grabbed the pocket knife and cut my wrists. I feel the stinging pain immediately and it takes all my effort not to scream.

I let out a whimper and tears slide down my cheek, half from the pain, half from the depression that I've been hiding for weeks now. I continue to cut my wrists and I don't stop until something grabs my attention.

"Marinette?" I look up in surprise to see a dark figure lurking around the park. I looked around to see many dark figures lurking about. I shrink into the fountain water before somebody grabs my shoulder and lifts me over their shoulder.

"I found her!" Kim. Kim had found me and picked me up. I could feel myself let out a horrible high pitched scream as I thrashed, trying to escape. That's when Kim grabbed my wrists to try and stop me. The pained scream that escaped my mouth was deafening and I could feel Kim stiffen underneath me.

 **.~*~.**

Alya told me what had happened from her point of view. She thought that Chat Noir and Alya were dating. That was why she was so angry. She didn't know how depressed Marinette was, she didn't know that Chat and Mari weren't dating.

It was all a giant misunderstanding. I wanted to explain to her that that wasn't what had happened. In the end I finally got Alya to talk to Marinette! But…

I turned my head to the poor blue haired girl who stood frozen in the pouring rain. The whole class was trying to get her inside, trying to get her to notice us.

"Marinette! Please, get out of the rain!" I watched the bluenette's head slowly rise to look at us. He eyes were red from tears and you could see how weak she felt.

I watched her run and I was the first to run off after her. I could hear the rest of the class, except Chloe and Sabrina probably, join me. I ran after Marinette's figure but before long I lost her. I found myself in the park with the rest of the class. We couldn't see much of each other due to the rain but it was enough.

"What do we do? How are we meant to find her?" I was surprised to hear Sabrina's voice in the many mumbling teenagers.

"We split up. We have to find her before she does something stupid. We'll start with the park and make our way around the city. Let's go!" We all split up and I spent ages searching for her until I heard a splash. I decided to head near the fountain.

"Marinette?" I saw a figure in the fountain and I was just about to head out and check when I saw another figure pick her up.

"I found her!" I watched sadly as Marinette screamed and tried to thrash her out. I ran over to Kim and watched in horror as she let out the most pained scream I had ever heard when he grabbed her wrist.

"Marinette!" I raced up to her and found myself grabbing her out of Kim's arms. "Marinette, are you alright? What happened?!" I bombarded her with questions as Alya took her from my arms.

"Calm down lover boy, I got her." I watched Marinette stiffen as Alya spoke. We all headed towards the school as Alya mumbled soothing things to Marinette. I didn't leave Marinette's side but I was forced to when we reached the school.

I didn't see Marinette for the rest of the day. I guess she was sent home. I didn't even get to tell her that…what did I want to tell her again? All I could think about was her screaming. It was unbearable. I had to see her again, today.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. By the time I finally found myself able to concentrate, I was in my room. I quickly transformed, much to Plagg's disappointment. I jumped from roof to roof quickly, I won't lie, I slipped a few times due to the rain but I eventually made it to Marinette's house.

I knocked on the trapdoor and was immediately pulled into a hug when it opened. I hugged the depressed girl quietly.

"I missed you Chat." Her quiet whisper echoed through my head, she missed me? I smiled into the hug. I pulled out of the hug and that's when I noticed the cuts on Marinette's wrists. That when I put everything together. What she was doing in the fountain, why she screamed when Kim grabbed her wrists, why she wasn't at school that day.

"Marinette…what's this?" I watched as Marinette's expression became happy to depressed almost instantly. How had this girl stayed un-akumatised this long? "Marinette…did you try to…"

Marinette's eyes started to tear up as she hid her wrists, I could feel my own eyes starting to tear up too. How could she do this?

"Marinette! What the hell! Why would you do something like that?!" I didn't mean to yell at her, and I immediately drop my head in shame as the girl starts to cry. "Don't you know people care about you? …That I care about you?" My words were nothing but a hoarse whisper now as my voice cracked on the last sentence.

I could feel my own tears slide down my cheek as I squeeze my eyes shut. I race outside and head towards the Eiffel Tower to cool off. I could hear Marinette cry out for me but I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

I failed Marinette, I should have been there when she needed it most…but I wasn't. I failed Marinette. The girl who had stolen my heart away from Ladybug.

I didn't want to believe that I betrayed Ladybug like that by just falling for another girl, but then I realised that Ladybug never loved me back…it stung but it was the truth, and that made me realise that my feelings for Marinette were true.

But with my luck, the moment I realised I loved Marinette, Alya tries to stop me from talking to her. Then today happened and…I failed Marinette, I started this whole bloody situation!

If I had just realised my feelings for Marinette when she asked me out then none of this shit would have happened!

But it did happened. And I couldn't do anything about it now. I reached the top of the Eiffel Tower and let out a giant scream I was holding in. I let it echo throughout Paris and collapsed to the ground crying.

 **.~*~.**

"Ah…young love gone wrong can leave an awful scar. But now, after all this waiting, the time has come. This girl, Marinette, her depression has reached its climax! She will be the strongest akums yet!"

A beautiful white butterfly landed softly in the palm of the wicked man. The butterfly transformed into a horrible, dark creature called an akuma and flew off to the girl crying in her room.

"Go my akuma. Go and let her receive what she wants the most."

 **.~*~.**

 **Hiya ^-^ Here is chapter five of I'm Fine. Hope you enjoyed! Now last time I forgot to reply to a few comments so I'll do that now.**

 **Lol69: here it is! Sorry it's sad ;-;**

 **Guest: thanks! I'm glad you like my writing ^-^ and here's the next chapter**

 **Guest: I understand why you think that but I'll try to make things make more sense in Alya's actions in the next chapter.**

 **Crazyfan: Thanks! I'm happy you like it so much! (Love your name by the way XD)**

 **And be sure to check out the designer of the title page! She's a good friend of mine and is really good!**

 **Until next time!  
~Dawn**


	6. Shattered Mirror

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_

 **/}{Chapter Six}{\**

The akuma flew swiftly and quietly through the city, it only had one goal. It's tiny, purple wings flapped so fast that if someone were to see it, they'd probably only see a purple blur hovering in the sky.

Soon enough, the bakery was in sight and through the window at the top, a crying figure, hunched over the chaise was in view. The not-so-fragile butterfly flapped its tiny wings fast and easily flew through the tiny gap in the window.

The akuma slows down so that it's almost just hovering before silently flying into Marinette's cat-pillow. A light, glowing butterfly mask appears on her tear-stricken face.

"Dear, dear Marinette…for months you've been trying to recover from your heartbreak, for months you've been depressed. And to think…just when you're starting to get better, your parents fight you, your friends abandon you and Chat Noir breaks your heart once again."

Marinette looks at the floor in sorrow, not daring to say a word. She could feel Hawkmoth's sorrow enter head again and it sounds like he knows the pain she's been through.

"I know what it feels like Marinette, I know the pain you've been through. And I can offer you the one thing you want in the world…salvation. I can keep you safe, happy. With the power of the Ladybug Miraculous and the Chat Noir Miraculous, I can bring my wife back, you can join my family…we'll be happy together."

It was wrong…Marinette knew it was wrong, but the thought of being loved, the thought of being in a caring family again? She'd be lying if she said that the offer wasn't tempting.

"Marinette, please…" His voice sounded hoarse and desperate and it broke Marinette's heart. "Become _Shattered Mirror_ and help me receive our dreams." Marinette stayed dead silent. Thinking.

"It's wrong…it'd hurt people…" it was then that Marinette realised how hoarse, how weak her own voice was. She could practically hear Hawkmoth's pleads from his hideout.

"No, Shattered Mirror can't hurt people. Shattered Mirror can only pass on her depression and bad luck to others. Marinette, you are a tortured soul who needs repairing, so let me help you." A single tear slid down Marinettes cheek before she looked up, a look of determination set on her face.

"I'll help you Hawkmoth, but the moment somebody is hurt. I'm out." Marinette could practically see Hawkmoths grin of satisfaction as the dark bubbles consumed her.

She expected pain, a burning sensation that could match no pain, she was surprised when an over-all giddy feeling fell all over her and was actually happy. Then the bubbles faded and she found herself standing in her room.

She walked to the mirror to see her reflection when it shattered almost instantly.

'Right, I'm not Marinette, I'm Shattered Mirror. I pass on bad luck and depression.' Shattered Mirror looks through the cracks of the mirror and takes in her new look.

Her hair was down to her collarbone, her hair was now dead black instead of the blue it usually was. Her eyes were a nearly white and looked like shattered glass instead of the baby-blue eyes. Her outfit now consisted of a long flowing dress that blew out gently and ended at just above her knees. She still wore her cat hoodie but now she had the hoodie on instead of off. She held her pillow in her left hand tightly, and her skin-tone was a lot paler.

Her shoes were boots that looked like Chat Noir's. Shattered Mirror was taken aback at how young she looked, she looked like a crying child that had a nightmare and asked to sleep with her parents. She turned around to face her window and found that she was crying. Her cheeks were a stream and she couldn't stop.

She didn't seem to care though. She went to her window that shattered and climbed through the gap, she took in the view of the beautiful night sky of Paris and smiled a little before frowning.

She hovered lightly to the floor and landed on the soft pavement before it cracked.

She walked along the street, each steep breaking the pavement into tiny cracks. Nobody seemed to notice her until somebody ran into her. Shattered Mirror frowned again while apologising before the man stood silent and started to cry. The man didn't bother to stand, he stayed sitting and cried.

The purple butterfly mask appeared on her face as the small glow lit up the darkness of the street.

"Shattered Mirror, do not forget that you pass on bad luck and depression. Wreak havoc on the city to bring Ladybug and Chat Noir to the scene, get their miraculous and then you can join our family."

"But Hawkmoth, couldn't I just find-"

"M-Marinette?" Shattered Mirror's head snaps to the sound of the voice before being greeted by an ombre haired girl with glasses. "Oh Marinette…what's happened to you?" The young teen hesitantly came closer, her phone dropping to her side along with her arm.

Shattered Mirror flinched back before lifting her arm to point her palm at Alya. Alya could easily see the fear in Shattered Mirrors eyes though, and she felt guilty.

"Marinette, this isn't you, don't do this…"  
"NO! For months I've been dying inside, months! And-and I'm sick of it! I-…I can't handle it anymore! The torture that everybody puts me through!" Shattered Mirror corners herself into the wall as Alya stands her ground. "But Hawkmoth, he's nice to me! He offered me something that nobody would ever offer me! A home, a family…love."

Her tears were streaming down her face faster than ever as Shattered Mirror holds firm. Her back against the wall as Alya moves forward, her eyes pleading.

"Just…just stay away from me and I won't torture your soul with the bad luck that's haunted me my whole life!" What started out as a pained whisper eventually grew into a yell as Shattered Mirror jumped to the rooftops in a single go and raced of into the distance.

 **.~*~.**

I stood there and watched as the akuma that possessed my friend ran away. I could feel her eyes moisten as tears threaten to spill past my eyes. I could feel the tears sting her eyes as the small droplets go down her face.

"…I have to get to Chat Noir and Ladybug…" I tried to work up my courage and raced towards the Eiffel Tower, that's where Chat Noir was last seen. Ladybug would find her way towards the akuma herself but right now, Chat Noir is needed.

It doesn't take long to reach the Eiffel Tower and when I reached there I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that Chat Noir could hear me.

"Chat! Chat Noir! Marinette has been akumatised and she needs you!" many people looked at me like I was crazy but right now my main focus was on calling Chat Noir.

Screams echoed down the city and the cries of depression echoed through the city. This caused me to scream for Chat Noir even louder with even more desperation in my voice. I kept screaming and screaming for Chat Noir until my voice was raw. I could feel the stinging tears flow down my cheeks when a dark figure jumps in front of me.

I look up to see Chat Noir smirking playfully up at me, although you don't need to be a genius to know it's forced. I open my mouth to try and explain what's going on when a shrill scream erupts the area.

I turn my head to face the akumatised Marinette as she stands there crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were soaked. Her tears seemed to slow and her eyes widened.

I turned back to Chat Noir to see his smile drop, his eyes widen and his skin pale. Marinette's tears speed up and a light purple mast covers her face. She looks like she's in an argument with herself. She shakes her head and solemnly looks at us.

"Let me tell you a story… there was once a young teenager who was completely head over heels with a boy in her class… he was kind, sweet, caring and an overall best friend." I could see Chat Noir stiffen as she talks, her tears sliding down her cheeks before stopping. She stopped crying and smiled lightly, although her eyes were dead inside.

I watched her tighten her hold on her cat pillow before pulling it close to her chest. That's when I see it, Chat Noir must have noticed too because his serious face broke. Marinette looked like a broken kid. A child who has done nothing wrong, but still got beat. A tortured soul.

"But… he was also a model, so the girl never told him of her feelings for two reasons. Fear and his career, she didn't want him to think that she just liked him for his job. And she was afraid of rejection." Marinette looked down sadly as another tear dropped to her ground.

I felt my shoulders grow heavy, this was Marinette's side of the past few months, the torture she's been through. I didn't know what to say, I could feel my legs collapse as I fell to the ground. My own tears spilling from my eyes.

"Eventually, after a year of pinning after him, she told him straight up…only to be rejected. Her heart shattered, her tears became common and despair became her natural feeling instead of her usual happy and bubbly self."

Marinette looked up, her tears visible in her eyes but not falling. She clutched her head and I could see the tears fall beneath her cheeks.

"She tried to hide her feelings, she tried to hide them but she couldn't hide them forever. This girl…she broke down in front of somebody she knew well, but didn't know at all."

Marinette smiles at Chat Noir, it isn't forced but it isn't a happy smile. Things were only getting worse until the point that I didn't think it could get worse…I was wrong

"After that, they started to visit the girl regularly and the girl started to find that she had feelings for him. But as time went on, everybody the girl loved left her. Her parents, her friends…he left her as well."

The pit in my stomach dropped ten times deeper as the guilt came to me like fire burning me alive. It was awful and I almost screamed before Marinette continued.

"The girl tried to apologise to her friends so many times, but each time she was denied. She was left for dead so she ran. The girl ran and eventually she found a small knife."

My skin paled as I remembered the unfortunate events. I watched Marinette as the tears came, whether from regret or the painful memories, I didn't know. I didn't mean to be so harsh on her. I shouldn't have been so harsh on her! I didn't know she was depressed, I was just angry at myself

"She eventually cut herself. When her new crush found out however, he was angry. He yelled and left the poor girl alone, as a crying mess. But then a man came to her, he offered her everything that she wanted. He offered salvation."

Chat Noir and I looked at each other, scared to death of what she'd say next. We both looked towards Marinette and froze when we saw the ghost of a smile on Marinette's face.

"The girl accepted the offer, desperate for salvation he offered, desperate for protection against the hate of the world. That man turned her into Shattered Mirror, and she…I need your miraculous." She jumped towards Chat Noir but missed.

They went into a giant battle that put Chat Noir in defence mostly. It stayed that way for a while before he accidently put a scratch on her cheek. I could tell he didn't want to hurt her, so when he did, they both froze.

 **.~*~.**

I watched the blood glistening in the moonlight as her pale, almost white eyes widened. The scratch was small and could be covered easily but the fact that she was bleeding, even if it was just a drop, sent chills down to my core.

These past few months my feelings have skyrocketed, I was trapped between Marinette and Ladybug. When I had finally figured out my feelings…this happened. I felt like the world's biggest idiot.

Her mouth parted slightly as her tears faltered before she continued to cry. She whispered quietly, her words were carried with the wind but I could still hear her due to my heightened hearing.

"Do you really hate me that much?" I could feel my own tears fall down my own cheeks. I weakly shake my head, I was about to say something, to apologise before she screamed. Her voice was hoarse and filled with hurt, with pain. "Then why?! Why do you continue to hurt me, isn't seeing me at my weakest enough?!" I flinched back, my own tears flowing swiftly down my face now.

"Mari…I never meant to hurt you, I-" she jumped to another roof and fled. I didn't even notice that we were on a roof… I didn't pay any mind to that though, I only wanted to know how I could get my princess back.

She meant everything to me, I may not have noticed it in the past but I've noticed now and I had to get her back. I collapsed onto the ground and cried, my tears stinging as the slid down my face and gently patted the roof tiles.

I watched as the grey clouds consumed the night sky in the distant, slowly bringing what could only be a storm closer. I cried for hours it seemed, I cried until the tears ran out.

I absent-mindedly thought about random things, anything to keep me from thinking about the akumatised Marinette. I thought about the winter that seemingly raced by, I thought about how the school dance and how Marinette wasn't there.

I thought about the spring dance that was this weekend. It made sense, after all, spring was this Thursday. I remember that I was half-tempted to ask Marinette to the dance but I knew Alya wouldn't let me since she was angry at Marinette.

I thought about everything that went wrong these past few months. If only I said yes to Marinette back then. I was a complete idiot! I groaned and smashed my head against the tiled roof.

I heard the beeping from my ring and looked at it without emotions. I let Plagg drop the transformation. Plagg flew into my face and looked at me with sympathy.

"…I know you're probably feeling a lot of emotions right now but we have to help Ladybug fight Marinette. She's the strongest akuma out there and has to be stopped." I look at Plagg, all the emotions in my eyes were gone.

I watched as his head snapped to the right and he zoomed off speedily. I laid down and turned my attention on the bright, twinkling stars that filled the sky. Before I know it, Plagg's green eyes were shining into mine angrily.

"Get. Up." His voice wasn't soft and comforting like it was a second ago, now it was harsh and mean. I sat up and watched him, unamused. "Just found out that Ladybug won't be able to join us in this battle." My eyes widen as the news hits me.

Ladybug wouldn't join us, there was no way I could bring Marinette back…not without here. I curled myself into a ball as my eyes threatened to spill fresh tears.

It felt like the world has gone to crap. It felt as though the world was on the verge of destruction. I couldn't do this on my own, I couldn't. I needed Ladybug.

"Don't get you tail in a knot. I have a plan, but I'll need some Camembert." I blink before frowning.

"Of course you do." Plagg just smiled at that.

Soon enough I was pouncing along the rooftops of Paris and looking around at the people of Paris. Many were sitting on the ground crying, unable to do anything else, others were having the worst luck. But I guess that's what shattered mirrors bring, after all, can't have a shattered mirror without a cracked mirror.

I continued on my way, following the directions that Plagg had given me, soon enough I was at the apartment building that Nino lived in. I jumped silently down to the front door and entered quickly.

I walked casually towards the lift, ignoring the awed looks people gave me. I punched the button, a fake smile forced on my lips as I waited for the lift. But, with my 'amazing' luck, the lift was crowded so I was trapped in this filled elevator as a superhero.

What could be more awkward than this? Glad you asked, on the second floor Nino entered the elevator. Eventually, I reached the fifth floor and Nino and I walked out together.

We both froze and awkwardly stood there until I decided to break this awkward, stiff silence. I coughed a little to clear my voice.

"You were the bubbler weren't you?" He nods awkwardly as I mentally slapped myself. Reminding people of their lowest times, I really am an awful person. "I found it sweet that you were akumatised because you were angry for your friend." He smiled at me kindly.

"Thanks…I think…" Crap, not the awkward silence again… "What are you doing here? Being a superhero and all, I don't see you here much." We both chuckle a little before smiling.

"I was called here. For what I don't know." Nino made an 'o' face before almost laughing.

"I was called here too, maybe I was called her to become a superhero." Nino joked before the door that we stood in front of opened.

"Why yes. That is exactly the reason as to why I called you here."

 **.~*~.**

 **Lol, gonna end it here for you guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, hope you guys stopped crying too XD … I'm sorry ;-;**

 **Welp, might as well reply to some reviews while I'm here.**

 **Kate: here ya go ;) also, please be more careful. Don't want to fall off a chair again.**

 **Guest: like I would end it there.**

 **Ola: I'm sorry, more cheerful stuff is on the way, just give it a few chapters.**

 **Gab: I'm glad you like it ^-^ and like I said, more cheerful stuff on the way! But for now, EMOTIONAL STUFF! *warning, prepare for roller-coaster of emotions next chapter***

 **Well that wraps that up! I cannot wait for spring to come! I can't wait two more days ;-;**

 **Welp, till next time lovelies ^-^**

 **~Dawn**


	7. Jade Turtle and a remorsful memory

_Disclaimer: I do not, and NEVER will, own Miraculous: tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. ;-;_

 **{Last Time}**

" _I was called here. For what I don't know." Nino made an 'o' face before almost laughing._

" _I was called here too, maybe I was called here to become a superhero." Nino joked before the door that we stood in front of opened._

" _Why yes. That is exactly the reason as to why I called you here."_

 **/{Chapter Seven}\**

Nino and I stared at the small man that had just spoke in shock. I turned over to stare at the teenage boy next to me to see that he seemed just as clueless as me.

"Wait, what?!" The man ushered us inside before anybody could see and sat us down at a small table. Nino and I sat there awkwardly, waiting for an explanation, while the older man sat down drinking tea.

"I gathered you two here today to assist you in this latest akuma." I sat there, on the edge of my seat waiting. "The latest akuma, Shattered Mirror, is the strongest of all the akumas and as you know Chat Noir, Ladybug can't fight this battle."

I could feel Tikki wriggle around in my pocket uncomfortably before the man continued.

"If you couldn't tell by now, I am Master Fu, the one who gave you and Ladybug the miraculous." My eyes widen in realisation as Nino sat there awkwardly. "I cannot tell you why Ladybug can't fight, only Tikki can decide if she wants to tell you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up dude. Who's Tikki and what does this have to do with me?" Master Fu directs his attention the nervous wreck that was Nino and I felt sympathy for him.

"Tikki, you can come out now." I watch confused as Tikki flies out and zooms straight to Nino.

"I'm Tikki, I'm a kwami. A kwami powers the miraculous to give the miraculous holders their powers. Chat Noir would have a kwami too." Tikki smiles warmly up at him before she continues. "As for why this includes you…" everybody turns to Master Fu as he smiles sadly.

"I am of old age. I can no longer fight to keep everyone safe, I need to pass on my trusted miraculous to another. I have watched you Nino, and I believe that you would be a great choice to replace me as _Jade Turtle_."

I watch as the turtle kwami comes out from hiding and smiles a little. The kwami bows at Nino before nodding at Master Fu. The man slides a bracelet off his wrist and gives it to Nino who slides it on quickly.

"I am too old to live in this world much longer, without the power of the miraculous, I will be dead by tomorrow. So I will explain this quickly, Nino, you can turn into Jade Turtle by shouting 'Wayzz, shell on.' Your powers create a giant shell-like shield to protect you, or trap villains, just say 'Shell Shield' and it will activate. And Chat Noir, don't be afraid to show Nino who you are." Master Fu smiles a little before turning to the turtle kwami. "Take good care of them Wayzz."

With that, the small man nods silently before exiting the small apartment, but he stops in the door frame and turns his head to face us again.

"One last thing, Wayzz will show you where the other two miraculous' are, I want you to find new owners for them." With that, Master Fu leaves, and I doubt that I'd ever see him again. I turn to Nino who coughs awkwardly.

"Well…I guess I can show you my identity…" I couldn't help the unsureness in my voice. I look at Nino who is already bubbling with excitement.

"Oh! This is great! It'll be like a giant reunion!" I look at Tikki who is buzzing around excitedly. We both laugh before I drop my transformation hesitantly.

I could feel the skin-tight costume dissipate from my skin before I stand there awkwardly. Plagg immediately flies to Tikki and Wayzz and they chatter happily as Nino stares wide-eyed at me.

"My best friend was Chat Noir this whole time…" I stare at Nino as he takes in the news. Hopefully he'd see it from my point of view. Hopefully he'd still be a hero to help me save Marinette…oh Marinette, I wish I could have been there for her. Go figures that the akuma I want to purify the most is when Ladybug takes a break. Just my luck.

Just my luck that when I start to fall head-over-heels for Marinette that she gets akumatised. Just my luck that when I need Ladybug the most, she's not there. Just my bloody luck.

"…Huh…" My attention is brought back by Nino as he stares at me. Deep in thought.

"I can understand if your angry at me, it's completely understandable. I don't blame you if you're angry at-"

"Angry at you? Dude! I am so psyched! Not only am I becoming a superhero, but I get to work alongside the best superheros in Paris who one is actually my best friend!" The excitement in Nino comes out as he jumps up and down excitedly. I laugh along with him before he brings something to my attention. "It's just a total bummer that Ladybug can't join my first akuma battle…why is that?" I freeze. I didn't actually know why Ladybug couldn't fight. I turn to Tikki who looks so downcast I wonder if kwami's could be akumatised.

"Umm…I shouldn't be the one to tell you…" I pat Tikki's head gently in understanding. I turn my attention to Nino and smile.

"It's ok Tikki. We understand." I nod my head in agreement after Nino finishes. "So Wayzz, where are the other Miraculous'?" I whip my head up in curiosity and watch the small, turtle kwami lead us towards a…I don't even know what that is.

"It's in here master." Wayzz bows slightly before Nino snickers.

"Dude, you can call me Nino." Wayzz looks at him surprised before Wayzz smiles.

 **.~*~.**

Wayzz smiles at me before he turns around and does all this weird crap for the old music thing (I'm sorry if I didn't know the name, I may be a DJ but that doesn't mean I know music stuff _that_ old) before a box appears.

I look at the decorative box before Adrien opens it. Inside the box laid all sorts of symbols and different colours. There was a peacock one, a butterfly one, a bee one, a fox one, a turtle one and in the middle, was a circle with the cat and ladybug symbols. The only miraculous that were there was the fox and bee ones though.

"So, who should we give these too?" Adrien grabs my attention and my head shoots up to face his. "I think we should give the fox one to Alya. She's sly, manipulative, quick…she pretty much acts like a fox already." Adrien and I share a laugh.

"Yeah, Alya would make a good superhero. But what about the bee miraculous? Bees are usually feisty, protect their belongings and…why are you giving me that look?" My attention is now on the pale-faced boy standing in front of me.

"Dude…you literally described Chloe." I freeze and begin laughing my head off.

"Adrien, dude. Do you really think I'd let Chloe be a super _hero_? She'd cause more trouble than solve it." I continue to laugh, barely saying the words before Adrien starts to laugh along with me.

"Fair enough. Ok, how about we just grab the miraculous', hide them and hand them out another day?" I agree to that plan and soon Adrien and I are coming up with plans to help save Marinette.

"So what should we do? We can't hurt her, I know I don't have the same feelings for her anymore but she's still my friend." I watch Adrien's face ultimately sadden and that's when it hit me. I could bash my head in for not seeing it sooner. Adrien has fallen for Marinette.

"Hurting her is off limits. Got it. Maybe I could distract her while you get the possessed object?" I nod my head, thinking about the situation carefully.

"Where is the possessed object?" I watch Adrien freeze and sighed in disbelief. "You don't know where the possessed object is do you?" Adrien blushed and shook his head.

"Please, you kittens are so stupid. It's obviously in her cat pillow that she clutches on to so tightly." Adrien and I freeze and turn to Plagg. In all honesty, I completely forgot that the kwami's were here.

"Plagg, how did you know that Marinette clutched to the cat pillow?" I sit back and watch Adrien and Plagg bitter and smile amused when Tikki and Wayzz join me.

"I can see what you see, I'm part of you when you're transformed." Plagg smirks at Adrien as I watch my bro shiver a little.

"That would've been nice information to have ages ago." Adrien glares at Plagg and I couldn't help it when I laughed. I knew it was a dark time but honestly, this small, black cat god just cracked me up.

"Ok, so the akuma is in the pillow. You'll distract Shattered Mirror and I'll grab the pillow, rip it in half and then what?" I turn to Tikki, hoping she had the answer. She was Ladybug's kwami, she should know what to do with the akuma.

"Umm…well, only Ladybug can cure the akumas. And destroying them would be too risky on yourself, so maybe you could trap it with your shell shield until Ladybug can come and cure it." Tikki frowns while thinking of a better solution but I smile.

"It's a good idea but it could be hours before Ladybug could come back." Tikki shakes her head and smiles a little.

"I have a feeling that Ladybug will show up fairly quickly after Marinette turns back to normal." I just shrug, I turned to Adrien and Plagg to see them bickering again and smiled.

"So, let's transform!" I stand up quickly and bring my wrist above my head and shout the magic words. "Wayzz! Shell on!" A flash of dark green surrounds me before I the light settles down.

I race to a mirror and nearly jump in glee when I see how awesome I look. I'm wearing a green suit with a hoodie that covers most of my hair. A green mask like ladybugs, lacking the spots of course. I turn around to see a giant shell like shield on my back. I see a flash of green behind me and soon Chat Noir walks towards me.

"Dude…that's gonna take some time to get used to." We share a laugh again, but deep inside, we know it is dead. Dead because we know what's going to happen next.

Instead of going out through the door, we decide to exit through the window. We jump through the window and onto the next roof.

"Umm… dude? How am I meant to jump from roof to roof? I don't exactly have your baton, or Ladybug's yoyo." Chat Noir answered me with a small shrug when I hear Wayzz voice in my head.

' _Use your shell, you can stand on it and use it like a skateboard._ ' I smile in joy as I pull off my shell and step on it. Chat Noir gives me a weird look, but I just smirk at him before pushing off.

I showed off by summersaulting over the roofs sometimes as I skate over the roofs. I didn't need to look back to know Chat Noir was right on my tail when I heard a shrill voice yell from down below.

"Chat Noir!" I ultimately stopped and flipped my shell back on my back. Chat Noir standing next to me as we spotted none other than Chloe Bourgeois.

 **.~*~.**

I refused to cry as I wiped a hand over my moist eyes. I saw Chat Noir and this other green guy racing along the rooftops and prayed they were here to help Paris…to help her.

"Chat Noir!" I watched as the green guy and Chat Noir stop in their tracks and look at me. I couldn't read their expressions from here but soon enough, Chat Noir jumped down in front of me along with the green guy close on his tail.

"Chloe, can we help you…?" I take a deep breath and smile. I watch how they both look taken aback and nervous.

"…I know my reputation isn't a good one among you heroes and the kids at my school but…the girl that's akumatised, Marinette. She's always kind and stands up to what she believes in. She's an amazing girl and… even though she's nice, kind, amazing, and always tries to do the right thing, she was akumatised."

I look down to hide my face as my eyes start to tear up. I wanted to keep some of my dignity during this. Screw dignity. I look up just as a tear falls down my face.

"I don't know why she was akumatised, not the full story anyways. But you need to help her. Even though she always stood up to me, she was always a good person. Please help Marinette, help her so I can apologise for all the crap I've put her through." By now my face was streaming and my makeup was probably a mess, but I didn't care. "Help her so she can continue to help others. Help her so that she might be able to help me. I know I don't deserve all the things I have but…Marinette has taught me a very important lesson, and now she is going through hell. She doesn't deserve that…"

I start to choke on my tears and my words were nothing more than a whisper. But I had to finish, I wanted to finish so that Chat Noir and the possible new hero could understand how serious I was.

"Help her. Help Marinette so that she can continue to help the world." With that, I turned around and ran away from the two. Tears steadily flowed down my face, but I was determined to help Marinette.

I know I couldn't physically do anything right now, but I could do something to make her future, and mine, better. So I slowed my pace to a walk and dried my cheeks, certain that they were stained by dry tears.

I sent a group text to everyone in my class to meet me at the school. I hoped that they would come but I wouldn't put it against them if they didn't. I sat and waited as rain started to patter against the stone stairs. I didn't move though, I just sat and waited.

I checked my watch as realised that it was nearly sunset. I didn't know what day it was, ever since Marinette ran out in the rain, time travelled way to fast. I sat in the rain, my hair a wet mess and my clothes doing nothing to try and keep me warm.

At some point, I started crying again and I couldn't tell which one of the drops of water were my tears and which were the rain. That's when I saw it, them. It started out as a giant blur of silhouettes in the heavy rain. But then it turned into all the students from class, their expressions unreadable.

I stand up and smile weakly. I prepare for what's about to happen and take a deep breath.

"…I'm sorry for everything I've done to you…ever. In the past few weeks, Marinette has taught me a lesson and… I've been thinking about it for a while. I want to change, and I wanted to apologise." I heard a few gasps and a few grumbles of disbelief but I ignored it all and continued. "But now…Marinette's akumatised and…I don't think Ladybug is coming to help… I don't expect you to help me but…"

I trail off, not wanting to continue, but I remember Marinette. How she helped me out, what she taught me. I looked straight into the crowd, no longer a spoiled girl, but as a grown women. A grown women who wants to help her city, and help her friend.

"Marinette has always been kind to everyone. Marinette is a selfless, kind, and caring girl. And I am not just going to sit here and hope that everything turns out well. Ladybug isn't here to help us now but together we could help! So who here will help me help our friend? Who here is going to help me get Marinette back?!"

Nobody moved. Nobody said anything and I was afraid that they wouldn't help me, but then… something amazing happened. Alya walked up the steps, a small smile on her face.

I stared at her, my face a mix of surprise and confusion but she smiled at me nonetheless. I smiled back and hoped that she was on my side. I watched silently as she slowly face the crowd again. Her face hidden of emotion. Then, she frowned at the group of students, before smiling determinedly. She raised her arm, her hand in a fist, before she shouted to our class. No… she shouted to the world.

"Let's go save our friend!" Everyone raised their arms, their hands fists too, at once. They all cheered and shouted in agreement. Alya turned to face me, still smiling determinedly. I slowly raised my fisted arm too and smiled back. "All for one,"

" **One for all!** " Everyone screamed and we all huddled up to make a plan. A look of determination on all our faces.

 **.~*~.**

 **{Flashback}**

It was a typical Wednesday. Sun shining, Adrien looking fabulous, exposing everyone for what they really were. The same as always, except it wasn't. Marinette seemed dull, depressed…broken.

It made it too easy to pick on her. So, naturally, I sent Sabrina to get the scoop on her. Find a way to make it easier to get under her skin. Except, she didn't find the scoop on her. No, instead, she felt sympathetic for the stupid girl and refused to go and follow orders.

"What?! What do you mean you won't do it?!" I glared at the red-haired girl who always followed me around. I growled as Sabrina actually straightened her posture and glared at _me_.

"That's just it. I. Won't. Do it." I narrowed my eyes dangerously low and was about to yell at her when she continued. "Marinette has been nothing but nice to me and now she's feeling upset so I refuse to do _anything_ to her."

We soon entered a shouting match in the cafeteria and I was shocked to see the whole school supporting _her_. I wouldn't let her win by seeing the hurt in my eyes and stormed off.

I was fuming as I exited the school and walked to the park. I walked right to a bench and sat down, not even noticing that somebody was sitting there already.  
"How could she do this to me?! She is meant to be a good girl and follow orders! She'll be in _so_ much trouble when my daddy hears about this!" I growl as I whip out my phone and start rapidly texting said dad.

"That might not be a good idea." I almost drop my phone when I hear Marinette's voice next to me. I turn to face the smile of Marinette, it didn't take a genius to realise it was empty though.

"And why _not_?" I spat the words out to the girl next to me, she didn't even flinch. I put my phone away as Marinette turned to face me better.

"Everything in the world is going wrong for me, I've lost my friends, I've lost my family and Adrien denied my feelings." I scoffed at that but I let her continue anyways. "You still have a chance with Sabrina though. You can still keep your friend, as long as you cherish her being there for you."

"Yeah, but maybe my 'friend' doesn't deserved to be cherished. Maybe she's just a snivelling little rat who should be glad that she can do my homework." I flip my hair but Marinette's look stops me in my tracks.

"Let me tell you a story Chloe. It's a simple story, but it might change you view of things." So Marinette told me the story of her side of things, how she always had bad luck, how she judged Adrien by his cover, how she fell for him, how he broke her heart. She told me how she wished she could disappear and she told me to cherish my friends. When she finished I just scoffed at her.

"I would feel sorry for you, but you deserve this pain. All worms deserve your pain. It's what you get for being so annoying." But as the words left my mouth, something didn't feel right. I stormed off back to class. I tried to listen to what Mme. Bustier was saying but my mind was still on what Marinette had said.

Sabrina didn't sit next to me for the rest of the day and I knew I was getting some dirty looks from all over the class, and yet, even though Marinette is the one I hurt most, when I looked at her, all she wore was a sad smile.

I scowled and turned away before my mind once again drifted to what she said.

I walked home that day, the sun shining gently on my back as I thought and thought about what Marinette had said. I refused to think that she was right but…my mind was telling me that she was right, and that I should apologise to her and Sabrina and everyone.

I thought about it for weeks and weeks, until one rainy day. Marinette stood outside of the school, just at the bottom of the stairs. Her tears flowing rapidly down her face, her eyes puffy. I could tell that something had gone very wrong.

I could hear Mme. Bustier talking to Marinette but it looked like she couldn't fully hear…neither could I. Marinette's words rung through my head and I was half tempted to apologise to everyone for everything right then and there.

I would have too, if Marinette didn't run off. Adrien was the first to chase after her, then the rest of the class. I followed too, I wanted to help Marinette. To apologise to her first for everything.

I felt my stomach drop as I chased after the quickly blurring figure of Marinette. I could tell the others were getting lost, mistaking each other for Marinette, I just kept my eyes on the distant figure and followed her.

I followed her all the way to an empty alleyway where I saw Marinette holding a pocket knife. I felt sick, I felt the pit that my stomach fell into deepen and before I knew it, I was running. I was running to the others. I couldn't disarm Marinette on my own, I knew that much.

But I could hear by the footsteps behind me that Marinette was running away, to somewhere else.

I raced through the streets of Paris, desperation coursing through my veins. I should have apologised sooner, I should have never been cruel. I wish I could take everything I've done back. I could tell I reached the park, I smiled when I saw the group huddled around the fountain.

I began to run towards them, when I heard Marinette's scream. I froze and realised that I wouldn't have a chance to apologise to Marinette. Not yet, not when she would be akumatised.

Call it a feeling, call it an extra sense, call it what you will but I always knew when someone was going to be akumatised. And Marinette, she was next. I just prayed that Ladybug could help her quickly.

 **.~*~.**

 **Hello! Well, you don't need to swarm the reviews saying that this is late, I know. And I'm awfully sorry ;-; loads of stuff has come up but hey! It's done and I'll try to get the next chapter done more quickly. But now for my favourite part of the chapters! Replying to comments I couldn't reply to!**

 **Haruka: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **My name is ola: if it helps, I cried writing it…**

 **Guest: OH MY GOD! XD**

 **My name is ola: :)**

 **Tikki: well…Marinette is depressed and blah blah blah.**

 **Lol69: yeah, this is basically based off my life right now, JOY!**

 **Lol69: CLIFFHANGER!**

 **wkkdfkf ola: Right now my friend, right now**

 **Dreamyface:…sorry?**

 **Guest:…sorry?**

 **Well… that's a lotta reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so happy that so many of you are enjoying. So… I will see you guys later!**

 **~Dawn**


	8. The one where it's nearly solved

_Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own this by now_

 **/*{Chapter Eight}*\**

 _ **{Previously}**_

 _"Let's go save our friend!" Everyone raised their arms, their hands fists too, at once. They all cheered and shouted in agreement. Alya turned to face me, still smiling determinedly. I slowly raised my fisted arm too and smiled back. "All for one,"_

 _"_ _ **One for all!**_ _" Everyone screamed and we all huddled up to make a plan. A look of determination on all our faces._

 **.~*~.**

I sat at the Eiffel Towers edge, wondering if it'd be better for me to just jump. But when Hawkmoth's promise floated into my head, I ignored everything. I ignored the screams of terror, I ignored the wails and cries from far below and I ignored Chat Noir and a weird turtle guy racing towards me…wait what?

I focused my attention on the nearing goody-two shoes and stood up. My now black hair flowing in the wind as my white eyes hardened. I pulled on the hood of my jacket again and glared at the two figures.

I pulled my pillow up to my chest and grasped it with both my hands, before finally the two appeared at the Eiffel Tower. I backed away from the ledge, giving them enough room to climb up.

"Who's the newbie?" I snarled as my moist eyes narrowed at the two. The turtle guy just rubbed his neck awkwardly as Chat shrugged.

"A new hero, why do you care?" The butterfly mask appeared around my pale face as Hawkmoth's voice rung through my head.

"We don't need his miraculous, but if you want to…grab it." I frowned but nodded anyways. Everything grew silent as we all stood there, until the new hero stood up straight and smiled a little.

"Umm…Mari-I mean _Shattered Mirror_ , I'm Jade Turtle and I was wondering…why are you doing this? I know that some people have wronged you and you have every right to be upset but…why?" I froze.

I never wanted to do this but…Hawkmoth promised that I could join his family and I could live in peace again… Surely that was reason enough to do all this right? But when I looked down to the streets, I was shocked at what had become of Paris, what I had done. I stare back to Jade Turtle and the shock in my eyes must have been evident.

"You never wanted this to happen did you?" I take another step back, tears threatening to leak out from my eyes again. I never wanted this but…is it so selfish to want to be happy after months of depression?! Is it so wrong to want to feel wanted again?!

"You don't understand! After months of feeling neglected, feeling abandoned, feeling _used_ I can be happy again! Is it not within my right to at least try to be happy again?! Is it not within my right to have good luck at least once in my life?!"

I focused my attention onto the astounded cat that looked so meek at the moment. I lifted my pillow up to him, pointing it at him. I glared at him, my tears flowing down quickly as my pale purple dress flowed out in the wind as if I were floating. The Eiffel Tower cracked underneath me, I could hear countless screams from below.

"And _you_! I loved you! I thought you were my friend! I thought that I could trust you!" The cuts on my wrists throbbing painfully at the memory of what seemed like eons ago. "But as soon something you can't handle happens, you crack under the pressure and run away leaving whoever you're with to pick up the pieces! Well newsflash, sometimes those people fall under the pressure!"

I could hear shouts and yelling from the bottom of the Eiffel Tower and I could feel every crack of it underneath my feet. By now, I couldn't see because my tears were clouding my vision. I ignored the pouring rain as the blurring figures in front of me began to back away.

"And now, I can finally be free! Free of any pressure and I can be loved again and…and" I felt a smile tug at my mouth but I remained frowning. Especially when Chat spoke up.

"…but can you believe what Hawkmoth says? How can you trust someone that's hurt so many? How can you trust him when he's just using your sadness to get what he wants? How-"

"How can I trust you? How can I trust that you'll be here to rescue me when you weren't there then? How can I trust Jade Turtle when he doesn't even understand my pain? How can I trust my parents who didn't even let me explain? How can I trust my friends when they find it so easy to abandon me…?"

Pain and devastation feeds on my soul as the weight on my shoulders grows ten times heavier. I hear a loud, shattering crack that rings out underneath me and I squint my eyes shut from the pain of the sound.

Then everything goes into slow motion. I hear Chat Noir and Jade Turtle scream, I feel the cracks of the Eiffel Tower turn into a massive hole beneath me, I hear the shouts of terrified onlookers but most of all, I hear the steady beat of my heart as I plummet to the ground.

The world spins around me, even though I'm not moving. I watch Chat scream as he goes to dive for me but Jade Turtle stops him. I listen to the screams that have filled my mind so many times before. I was surprised when I realised that none of those screams were mine.

Instead of screaming, I was breathing steady. Hawkmoth would save me, I'd get the miraculous and we'd be a family. Mere seconds turned to minutes which turned to hours. I fell, waiting for him to save me…but as the screams grew closer, hope died away.

A single tear escaped my eye and I watch it fly up into the sky. I close my eyes again and wait for the hard, stone ground to kill me. I waited for those screams to cut silent. I waited for the feeling of rain against my skin to disappear. I waited for the smell of freshly mowed grass to disappear. I waited for all my emotions to disappear, for any sort of signal that I was dead…

But it never came.

 **.~*~.**

We all reached the Eiffel Tower in time to see Shattered Mirror and the two superheros perched near the top of the Eiffel Tower. They were all chatting calmly for now.

We raced towards the bottom of the tower to watch from there and that's when I spotted it…a crack.

"The Eiffel Tower is cracking!" I screamed out, my voice cutting over the loud cries of the victims of Shattered Mirror. Everybody gasped as it cracked more and more. We waited, silently hoping that everything would be fine.

But nothing was fine. Nothing was ever fine anymore, I don't think many of us could go through a day saying I'm fine anymore. And none of us would, not until Marinette was her normal cheery self.

She was the glue that kept us all together. She was the person who could smile at somebody just because and turn it into a plague. Some might not have known it before but everybody knows now.

That's when it happened. The crack split and sent poor akumatized Marinette falling to her death. We all screamed but we quickly formatted a plan. It was dangerous and risky, but we would try. We joined in a circle and joined our hands.

Miraculously, Marinette had landed unharmed. I was pretty sure our arms were all killing us and a few of the weaker boys and girls fell down on the impact but we all survived.

Those of us standing laid her down on the ground gently as she opened her eyes. Even though her face was expertly hidden of emotion, her eyes showed it all.

Betrayal, shock, confusion, pain, sorrow, joy, anger, depression. There were probably more that I was missing but her eyes were so filled with emotion it felt hard not to hug her and apologise right then and there.

Everyone backed away when Shattered Mirror sat up. We all watched silently as she rubbed her head and turned to look at us all. She paused and looked down to the ground before looking up to me, her eyes moist and saddened.

"Why?" Her voice was bleak and hoarse but she continued on. "Why save me? I-…I hurt so many, I caused this-" she waved her hand over everything, her cat pillow laying by her side. "- So why save me?"

She stood up and I everyone backed up another step, everyone but me. She walked straight to me and stared me dead in the eyes. Her endless bluebell eyes focusing on my own sky blue eyes. She looks me up and down before speaking again.

"Why? Why would _you_ save me of all people?" I didn't blame her questioning. After all, I was horrible to everyone. Especially her, but what I didn't expect was her to cry when she continued on. "You hate me! Everyone hates me! So why would you save me when you hate me the most?!" I gently, and slowly, put my hand on her shoulder and give her a small, tiny even, smile of understanding before I use the exact words that she used on me.

"Let me tell you a story Marinette." I paused as everyone held their breath. I knew that Shattered Mirror got furious when people called her Marinette, but I wasn't telling this story to her, I was telling this story to Marinette. "When I was five years old, my mother grew very sick and passed away. After that, my father grew very distant and cold. You see, just before my mother passed away, her and my father had a horrible fight."

I took a pause but didn't break the eye contact with Marinette. Yes, Marinette. I didn't know how, but I knew that it was Marinette listening. Not Shattered Mirror, so I continued.

"My father felt guilty and grew cold and distant, and when he finally came back he saw that I was still grieving. For my mother and I were very close. My mother wasn't just my mum, but my best friend. I had no family other than her and my father, so when she passed away, I lost both of them. To make up for his mistake, he treated me like his own princess."

I didn't dare stop now, not even when I realised everyone from class was listening. I didn't care though, let my secret be told. As long as the class could get their angel back it wouldn't matter.

"I wanted so much for my mother to see me as the princess that daddy treated me like, but I thought about it all wrong. I thought that a princess was loved by the amount of money she had, not her courageous heart. But a few weeks ago, a true princess with a kind, selfless and courageous heart taught me a lesson."

I removed my hand from Marinette's shoulder as her blue eyes pierced through mine. Her tears starting to slow now as I tried to think of what to say next. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath before opening them and continuing determinedly.

"So now, I'm trying. I'm trying to be more like her, so I'll follow her example, and I'll do that by saving her…so Marinette, kick the akuma out of you and go tell Hawkmoth who the real boss of you is." I smiled and I watched as Marinette's own smile appeared. But then…a call from above was heard and a green, shell-like shield appeared around her and her blue eyes hardened and turned white.

I backed up carefully as Jade Turtle jumped down. Chat Noir wasn't with him but he still smiled at us. And I can honestly say, that that is when everything turned to shit.

 **.~*~.**

I furiously wiped my tears away and glare at Jade Turtle, my white eyes turning cold. I turned my gaze to Chloe and snarled at her. I was over this, over it. I brought my hands together and raised them at green, transparent shield and shot a blast of darkness at it.

It cracked but it was strong enough to hold. The shell kept coming closer and closer and my eyes widened in fright. I had never told anybody other than Chat about my fear of claustrophobia and I felt myself shrink into a small ball as the shell shield grew smaller and smaller. I felt myself shake violently and tears threatened to stain my cheeks again. I looked at the ground as the butterfly symbol came around my face.

"Shattered Mirror! Get up! Please, you have to break the shell and get the miraculous!" I look up when a fear-filled scream sliced through the silence. I watch in horror as Chat Noir jumps from the Eiffel Tower and land next to Jade Turtle.

I continued to watch as he raced towards the shield, summon his Cataclysm and destroy the shield. I didn't move, my eyes widen as I stared up to the teenager in a cat costume. I thought he hated me though, why would he save me?

I rocked myself back and forth, my body refusing to move. I shift my gaze back to the ground as I listen to Chat Noir walk back to Jade Turtle. I listen to them argue and began to cry again, I was so confused…so confused.

I gave out a small whimper as I hugged myself. I watched as the rain drops drip off of my hair and flow back into the rhythm of the rain. I listened to the almost silent sound the rain makes when it hits the ground.

"What the hell was that?! She's claustrophobic! Why the hell did you do that?!" I listened to Chat Noir scream at Jade Turtle, I listened to him rant on and on and I was half tempted to get up and run away. To aim for Ladybug's miraculous first.

That's when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I bit back a small gasp. Instead I just look up to see Alya hugging me tightly. She whispered apologies and sweet things into my ear and she was crying. I could feel my own eyes tear up.

I looked into Alya's gold eyes and I felt something deep within me tug at me. It wasn't me…no. It was Marinette. I could hear her screaming at me, fighting with every ounce of her force and will. I could feel my eyes warm as Marinette tried to gain control.

I didn't take my moist eyes off of Alya as she gasped. That's when something memorable happened… I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, then another, then another.

I looked around to see that everyone from class was hugging me, even Chloe. I listened to everyone whisper apologies and comforting words to me. I listened in awe as those whispers turned into shouts. Shouts helping Marinette fight for her freedom. I tried to calm her down, tell her about the promise that Hawkmoth made.

'Shattered Mirror, we're hurting people! We've got to stop this! Hawkmoth has lied to everybody, he's lying to you too! To us!' I listened to her pleading voice screaming through my head.

'Marinette. You heard his voice, you heard how he sounded. He's telling the truth.' War broke out and I just sat there clutching everyone from class. But their whispers couldn't cover the screaming of Chat Noir and Jade Turtle arguing.

I listened solemnly on their arguments, remembering all the wrong that Earth has put me through. I felt my eyes clouding up and the world turned into the darkness that everyone tried to cover up with colours.

I felt tears leak down my cheeks. I felt everyone back away, and when I turned to look at Alya she had backed away too. All those apologies… they weren't for me, they were for Marinette. They didn't care about me, they didn't care about Shattered Mirror.

They only cared about Marinette, which I would be fine with…but I _am_ Marinette. I am a part of her. Everybody has the one part that will always be sad, angry and upset. I am that part of her.

I looked into a puddle nearby and watched my eyes turn pure white. I watched the little colour on my outfit drain so that I was just a grey girl. My pale skin glistened in the rain, my dull outfit drenched doing little to warm me up. My still-black hoodie dripping in the rain.

I let a single tear slide down my cheek before I wiped all remaining tears away and stood up. I grabbed my cat pillow and tightened my grip around it. I felt my hands turn into fists and scowled at everyone.

I watched Chat Noir and Jade Turtle stop arguing to stare at me, preparing to fight. Chat Noir just looked pleadingly at me. I felt Marinette beg for control but I couldn't stand it. Everyone loved happy Marinette, cheerful Marinette, lovable Marinette.

Nobody gave a second thought about the hurting Marinette, the dying Marinette. The one who has cried herself to sleep every night for the past four months! Nobody cared about that Marinette…not even the one that is meant to love her the most.

"I'm fine." I kept repeating it over and over again, mumbling to myself. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine…I'm fine." I wish I was. I clenched my eyes shout and started to race through the empty streets of Paris. Knowing all too well that nobody truly loved all of me.

 **.~*~.**

 **Quick! Raise your hand if you feel sorry for Shattered Mirror! Also, if any of you are curious…Shattered Mirror** _ **is**_ **a part of Marinette but is a different person. Kinda like the emotions in Inside Out. They're apart of Riley but still their own person. Well, time to reply to comments!**

 **Guest: I know how you feel but it's kinda the only option I have sorry ;-;**

 **MegaMM: Here it is! ;) also I don't really know what you mean by uniforms, but if your talking about Shattered Mirror and Jade Turtle just search up Jade Turtle and I hoped this helped with Shattered Mirror.**

 **Guest: I have a feeling it's gonna get even more sad soon but hey, it'll get better soon…ish. Glad you like my fanfic so much though!**

 **Ola: Of course! I wouldn't leave you guys without another chapter! Not when you guys like it so much ^-^**

 **And with that done, I just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews, favourites and follows this has. I can't describe how happy I am! All the positive reviews I get just makes me wanna give you guys more and more chapters! I've never been one to ask for reviews but I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys rock! I am SO happy you guys like this fic so much! Well, that's enough rambling here. Time for this girl to take her rambling somewhere else. Thanks again guys!**

 **~Dawn**


	9. Mrs A for anonymous? Or something else?

_Disclaimer: I do not and never will (unless I save up money and buy it *-*) own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir._

 ***Please read authors note at end of chapter***

 **/ [!{Chapter Nine}!] \**

 _Everyone loved happy Marinette, cheerful Marinette, lovable Marinette._

 _Nobody gave a second thought about the hurting Marinette, the dying Marinette. The one who has cried herself to sleep every night for the past four months! Nobody cared about that Marinette…not even the one that is meant to love her the most._

" _I'm fine." I kept repeating it over and over again, mumbling to myself. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine…I'm fine." I wish I was. I clenched my eyes shout and started to race through the empty streets of Paris. Knowing all too well that nobody truly loved all of me._

I watched Shattered Mirror run away, it was obvious she was hurt. Hurt that people cared about Marinette and not her. I didn't know what it was like to be akumatized, but I know that the akuma is just the person who controls the sadness and anger.

I knew that Shattered Mirror was a part of Marinette, Shattered Mirror was just sadness and depression in shape. That's all that an akuma was. That's the reason I chased after her. Jade Turtle could help the city on his own for now, but right now…right now I needed to help Marinette.

I used my baton to try and get a higher perspective. Once I was higher than the buildings themselves I looked around for her. I saw a glimpse of grey and jumped down from my baton.

I raced through the streets, following Shattered Mirror through the maze-like city. I felt the eyes of many civilians on me, but as soon as I realised, I forgot it when I reached an empty alleyway. It was dark and empty, it was placed next to a house and apartments.

I slowly walked in, placing my baton on my back so that I didn't look threatening to Shattered Mirror. I made sure that my footsteps were quiet but could still be heard.

"Shattered Mirror…?" The name didn't sit well on my tongue, but I had to continue. I heard a whimper from behind a dumpster and slowly changed my direction to face it. I slowly walked past it and rounded myself to face myself with the colourless girl crying in front of me.

"Go away Chat. I'm not in the mood." I frowned. I had already figured out that Shattered Mirror was a part of Marinette now, she always was. People just wanted to get rid of her, get rid of Shattered Mirror. But they didn't get that getting rid of Shattered Mirror is taking a vital piece of Marinette away.

"I can understand why you are upset with me-" I pause when she scoffs but continue anyways. "But I'm here to help. Remember before you were akumatized? You'd tell me all your problems and I'd tell you mine? Tell me what's wrong…Maybe I can help." I place a finger on her chin to lift her gaze up. We meet eye to eye and as I stared into her pure-white eyes, she gazed into my pleading ones.

"…ok." I watch her eyes gain some colour as soon as she says the word. An idea started bubbling in my head but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I wasn't Chat Noir, the hero of Paris. Not right now. No…right now I was Chat Noir, loyal friend of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And I wouldn't abandon her again.

I listened intently as Shattered Mirror told me, again, of her parent's argument just got worse and worse as time went on, eventually leading to her parents fighting each other, she mentioned her friends leaving her, she mentioned her crush on Adrien and she mentioned me…

"After you left…I thought that the world was against me… I collapsed into my own world and ignored everything… that's when the butterfly came…I don't remember much when the butterfly came but… Hawkmoth promised that I could join his family, that we could be whole and happy again. I wanted that… especially when you were against me."

I could feel my whole body stiffen. Did she really think that I was against her? That I hated her? I wanted to pick her up and cuddle her but I decided against it and let her continue.

"So I agreed on one condition, that nobody would be hurt. I just want to be happy again…but it seems I cause disaster wherever I go." I watch her cry and I couldn't help myself anymore. I picked her up and placed her on my lap while I hugged her.

"Marinette, Shattered Mirror, whoever you are I will always be there for you." I felt a small smile tug at my lips and I fought back to urge to kiss the broken girl crying in front of me. "You are kind, amazing and so selfless! But sometimes it's understandable to selfish."

I turned her head so she could look into my eyes and I watched in awe as Shattered Mirrors eyes turned from a grey-blueish colour to the beautiful, blue eyes that belonged to Marinette, and Marinette alone…so I kept going.

"Marinette, I can understand why you are upset, everyone left you in your time of need. But that would never, _never ever_ , stop me, stop everyone who cares about you, from coming back."

I couldn't explain it, but I could feel Shattered Mirror and Marinette fighting for control over their shared body. I promised myself that I would help not just Marinette, but Shattered Mirror too… I wouldn't go back on that.

"Stop fighting for control, you don't have to feel just one emotion for the rest of time. Marinette, you're always so happy and lively but you're allowed to be sad and devastated all the same. Nobody expects you to just put up with hell with a smile on your face."

I pull her closer to me and I let her relax, I can feel her body grow loose and I let her cry until she can't cry anymore. I was thankful that Hawkmoth didn't make an appearance, trying to sway her back…maybe he did care about Marinette? Maybe he didn't interfere because…he wanted to let her feel better?

I stare at her lovingly and knew that no matter what, I would always love her. I would always love Marinette. But I knew something was off…I stare at her in question but when she turns to face me… I understand why she was now crying.

"I-…I'm so sorry…" was all she said, before she attacked.

 **.~*~.**

"I-…I'm so sorry…" I rammed my elbow into his stomach, not enough to hurt but enough to stall and quickly stand up. I turn to face him and jump at him, trying to get his ring. I just needed his ring.

I was so close to grabbing it too when he firmly pushed me back against the wall of the alleyway. I lose my breath immediately and take a deep breath as I watch Chat Noir use his baton to jump onto the roof and run away. I side down to the floor and continue to breathe deeply until my breathing returns to normal. I sit in the rain and mumble incoherent words. I could hear Marinette talking to me, trying to sooth me. I tried to listen to her, but all the emotions that I – no, that Marinette – kept on a tight leash came crashing down on me.

Fear overwhelmed me, the fear of abandonment, the fear of being left behind…the fear of being alone. I could feel the fear and all the other emotions collapse onto me, the stress, sadness, despair, loneliness. It all crashed onto me and I could feel my heartbeat start to speed up.

My heart rapidly beat and I could feel my hands start to tremble. I took deep breathes, my throat tightening around me. I knew what it was, it was another panic attack. I recently started to get them but nobody really knew. I doubted anybody cared about me anyways.

No, everyone loved Marinette, everybody cared about _her_. Nobody cared about me. I took deep breathes, swallowing became harder to do and breathes went ragged and uncontrollable.

This was how I would die. I let the tears stop as the rain poured down. My eyes were wide with realization. Nobody would come for _me_ , nobody cared about _m_ e. I would die in an alleyway, all alone. I tried to call out to somebody, to anybody.

My voice, however, refused to speak. I squeezed me eyes shut, to escape the world that would hold my death. Maybe this was good. We had already tried to die anyways. Marinette and I wanted to die anyways right? So maybe this-

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!" a women's voice echoed through the empty alleyway. I don't bother to respond, I just keep breathing. I hear footsteps race towards me before the women gasped. "You're…you're the akuma…"

I turn my face to look at the women, to study her. I take in her features and realise how much she looked like Adrien's lost mother. I watch her emerald green eyes study my colourless ones. I watch her shake her head.

"Akuma or not, you shouldn't die like this." She sits with me and helps me breathe. She whispers nice and soothing things into my ear and I couldn't help but feel at home, like this was destined by fate.

Like we were merely characters in a book following our story. When I calm down enough, she smiles gently at me. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but when she smiles you can't help but smile too.

"Feeling better Shattered Mirror?" I gasp when she says my name. I nod silently before letting this nice women continue to speak. "That's good. So, would you like to tell me why you were akumatised?"

I stiffen, how could I trust this women? I didn't exactly know…but for some reason, I did. So I told her. I told her everything, I told her about Adrien and I told her about my parents, I told her about Alya… I told her everything.

"So it's been a pretty rough few months for you hasn't it?" I nod solemnly. "Thank you for telling me. Well Shattered Mirror, I can't offer you any help but I can say this… maybe things aren't as bad as they seem. Maybe your friends do love you, maybe everything will all be ok in the end." I watch her stand up and walk away. Her words echoing in my mind. Before she fully left, I called out.

"Wait! What's your name?" I watch her stiffen before relaxing again. She turns around, her green eyes and blonde hair gleaming lively in the pouring rain. Her faint smile glowing like a torch in the dark.

"Just call me Mrs. A." That was all she said before she escaped back into the crowd of despair and bad luck.

 **.~*~.**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Ok, first I wanna say sorry this is so short, now to the important stuff. A girl by the name of Miraculous AnnaBug is making a Youtube series of this fanfic so be sure to check it out! The first episode is now out so definitely check it out!**

 **Also, I have officially released my first chapter of MY own book on Wattpad, it's called 'The Black Moon' so check that out if you're interested! My username is still Dawnthia if you're interested.**

 **Now with that done, I wanna thank all you guys for all your support! I really love you guys! I couldn't have done this without you! Now for my favourite part! Replying to reviews!**

 **IsaBEA: thanks! I'm glad you like it ^-^**

 **PLEASE: HERE YA GO!**

 **Ginger: have fun?**

 **Potato: *Runs over and joins the hug* I'M SORRY! IT'LL GET BETTER!**

 **Ola: Marinette is still with us! She's just showing a different part of herself.**

 **Well, this is the end of this chapter, again, sorry it's so short ;-; it'll be longer next time. I'm so sorry T-T well, cya guys!**

 **~Dawn**


	10. A speech of true love

_Disclaimer: I think you guys get the point._

 **/$|{Chapter Ten}|$\**

" _Wait! What's your name?" I watch her stiffen before relaxing again. She turns around, her green eyes and blonde hair gleaming lively in the pouring rain. Her faint smile glowing like a torch in the dark._

" _Just call me Mrs. A." That was all she said before she escaped back into the crowd of despair and bad luck._

I knew what was coming, I could smell it a mile away…but I wasn't prepared for it. I didn't want it to come, but it would come. So I walked up to Jade Turtle and held back the tears that desperately wanted to fall from my eyes.

"Dude! Where have you been?!" I stop a centimetre away from him, a look of pure seriousness on my face. I took a deep breathe before looking him dead in the eye.

"Evacuate the area, Shattered Mirror is coming soon and the battle won't be pretty. I don't want you fighting her, she's too strong for your first battle." Jade Turtle merely nods before taking immediate action. I jump to the top of the Eiffel Tower and await for what could be the worst few hours of my life.

I signed up for this though, I knew that people I cared about would get hurt…but I never even thought that Marinette would have the slightest chance to be akumatized. She was always so happy and cheerful.

I watched the people scurry around like ants as my cheeks grew damp. I limply lift up my hand to see a single tear land on my index finger. I stare at the single tear as more fall down.

I felt lifeless, whispers and empty promises filling my head, memories of what I had said and done.

'I promise that I'll protect you, Marinette.' 'It's ok Marinette, it's ok.' 'I think I'm falling for you.' Words that I've wanted to say but never said, words that had become sacred vows, all empty and lifeless.

Those words haunt me in my head as I scan the horizon for a single figure standing straight in the rain. Nothing was seen yet though. It almost felt like…maybe, just maybe, Marinette was being helped? But by who?

The most plausible would be Alya, maybe Chloe with how she's been acting these past few hours. Maybe days. It seems like time froze when Shattered Mirror came.

That's when I saw it, a blurred figure standing defiantly down below. In an empty street, near the Eiffel Tower. I watched her straighten her posture before she made her way up to me.

I never took my eyes off of her, not even when she landed mere inches away from me, Shattered Mirror stood straight, her greyish eyes locking onto my green ones.

"Chat Noir." I could hear her emotions screaming. Her eyes holding information, but lacking much more. As if she was searching for something missing in a riddle.

"Shattered Mirror." My voice cracked as I said it, I felt the world collapse under me as she moved into a fighting stance. I forced my muscles to move into the same pose, my baton in hand as we still locked eyes.

She was the first to attack, but although she attacked, she never tried to hurt me. She only tried to trip me, to make me fall. I was hesitant to attack, so I mainly defended.

I made the mistake to look at the cut on her cheek though. The pit of my stomach dropped as it still bled a little. I forgot everything and made to swipe the blood away.

Shattered Mirror froze, but didn't push me away. I wipe the blood away, before wiping her tears away. I didn't know what to say, but talking would have wrecked the moment anyways.

I tilt her head and leaned in to kiss her. Shattered Mirror didn't object, she stayed frozen on the spot. Her soft, gleaming eyes glowing gently in the spot of moonlight that had escaped the darkness of the clouds.

She mumbled something incoherent when our lips were mere inches apart. She pulled back, yelling out. She pushed me back and I stumbled. She covered her mouth as tears clung to her cheeks. Her eyes red and puffy.

"No!" She kept repeating the word over and over again before I tried to walk over to her. She held up her arm, cat pillow in hand, before she glared at me. "No, I-…I refuse to get close to you again! You'll, you'll just break my heart again!"

I felt the fire in my stomach burn and twist my gut to the point of puking. She attacked again, still trying to trip me, still yelling and screaming at me. It broke my heart to see her like this, it broke my heart.

The question wasn't would Marinette come back, the question wasn't when Marinette come back, the question wasn't would everything be fine. The question was simple. Could I repair a broken heart?

I can honestly say I didn't know. I didn't know if I could fix the mess I created, I didn't know if I could help turn Marinette back into the lovely, cheerful, bubbly girl she was. I didn't know if I could save Marinette from the darkness that clouds her mind.

I loved the adventure of being a hero. I loved knowing that I'd wake up and save somebody. I loved knowing that I'd always help the people of Paris, I loved knowing that I could do something for the world…but today, I didn't know…and I didn't love it.

I don't know what will happen, I don't know if I'll ever see Marinette again, I don't know if I'll ever be able to confess to her. I don't know. The words were repeated into my mind until they were forever scratched there. I don't know. And that's what scared me the most. Because I really don't know. And that I really want to.

 **.~*~.**

The fight lasted hours, many people watched from their rooms, from the streets or from the livestream on the Ladyblog. I didn't know how many people were watching us fight, but I knew it was the majority of Paris.

I continued to leap and prance, like a fragile deer, dodging Chat Noir's attacks. Not so much attacks as they were to try and knock me over. I was distracted though, causing my moves to be sloppy.

The kiss we almost shared still fluttered in my mind. I didn't honestly now how I felt about it, but something deep down stirred. Like whatever it was has been resting for far longer than a thousand years and is just waking up.

It felt ancient and magical as it slowly, but surely, awoke inside me. Suddenly, I saw things from a different perspective. Chat Noir and I weren't fighting, we were dancing. And the rain wasn't a dull thing that went well with sorrow and pain, but a melody to said dancing.

I twirled like a ballerina, dodging another of Chat's attacks. I felt a ghost of a smile on my lips before the melody faded into the normal pitter patter of the depressing rain, and the dancing turned to a fight again.

Depression hovered over me and it caused me to fight better. Death hung in the air as the pouring rain smoothly turned into a light shower. I felt the wind blow my hair out and I tried desperately to bring back the nice view of things again, the way Marinette saw things.

That was my mistake though. Chat Noir took my distraction to his advantage and knocked me to my feet. I quickly jumped up though only to pounce at him, he dodged my attack though… only to get hit. He fell down a level of the Eiffel Tower, cutting his leg against a piece of metal sticking out.

He cried out in pain and I felt my world shatter…just like a mirror. I raced down to him, I raced towards him but froze when he closed his eyes and shouted six words, six mere words that shook the world.

"Will you go to the dance with me?!" I couldn't feel my legs underneath me as he opened his eyes and looked at me with uncertainty. "Marinette, will you go to the spring dance with me?"

The words stung my heart as I heard the beast within me scream at me, fully awake now. I stare at him dumbfounded but he continued on, not once tearing his eyes away from me.

"I thought my heart would forever belong to Ladybug, that I'd only ever love Ladybug, but Marinette… you took my heart from her and kept it for yourself, piece by piece. You laughed with me, you joked with me, we played all sorts of games together. We did nearly everything together and you made me fall for you."  
I felt the words sink into my head and it softened my heart. Marinette and the beast screamed at me from within, begging for Marinette to return. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want Marinette to come back in control now too.

"Marinette, even in your worst moments, you still put a smile on your face and now you're walking through hell, but I'm certain, that if you could, you'd walk through hell with that same smile on your face. You are an amazing girl, in and out."  
I felt myself chuckle and the beast that lived inside me came creeping closer towards something of great power. I didn't stop it, I just stared at the cat that stared back. His green eyes showing all his emotions.

"A part of me says that I have loved you from the moment I first met you, and I believe it. I want to be with you so much but whenever I try to tell you something gets in the way. I never wanted to hurt you Marinette, and I'm so, _so_ sorry that I caused you this pain."

I took a step closer to him, I felt a strange change within me but the look of pure happiness made my toes curl beneath the blue heels I wore. I almost wanted to smile back.

"I want to be with you so bad Marinette. I want to hug you, I want to kiss you, I want to date you, I want you to call me yours as I want to call you mine. It's selfish of me, but I

don't want anybody else to have you."

A blast of pure happiness erupts somewhere within me and I want to jump up and down and celebrate. But I don't, if only because it'd be embarrassing. I hesitated, if I went with Chat Noir, I'd never get the salvation that Hawkmoth offered, but if I went with Hawkmoth, I'd never get Chat Noir.

"So I guess I'll say it like this. Marinette, I love you so much it hurts, I can't stand how the other guys drool over you. I can't stand it when you're so close yet so far. I can't stand that I might lose you forever if you go with Hawkmoth."

Chat Noir or Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth or Chat Noir? I bite my bottom lip as my legs fail me. I watch Chat Noir stand up and limp towards me, the cut in his leg bleeding badly.

"So the question is…" Chat Noir bites his bottom lip before smiling nervously at me, he offers me his hand and I swap glances between his hand and his face. "Will you go to the spring dance with me Marinette?"

 **What will she do?! Will she say yes?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! Wait, I know what's gonna happen lol. Well I know this is short but it has a cliff-hanger! And a good speech by the black cat himself so… yeah.**

 **Now for my favourite part ^-^**

 **TimeGear: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And here's more ;)**

 **Guest: Shhhh…don't spoil it for others ;) although I'm certain you guys know anyways XD**

 **Guest: Thanks! I try to put all my negative emotions into writing so that I'm mostly happy, I guess that's why all my stories are a bit tragic. But I'm glad you like it!**

 **Also…THANKS FOR SO MANY VIEWS, FAVOURITES, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS! I can't believe how many of yous actually review, favourite and follow this fic. It makes me really happy and inspired to write more, so I don't mean this in a way to make you review but when you review I'm inspired to write so the more reviews I get the quicker I write. But seriously, thanks for so many favourites, follows and reviews…YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **~Dawn**


	11. An Empty Void

Disclaimer: Do you think I own this? … I don't.

 **/*(Chapter Eleven}*\**

 **Previously…**

" **So the question is…" Chat Noir bites his bottom lip before smiling nervously at me, he offers me his hand and I swap glances between his hand and his face. "Will you go to the spring dance with me Marinette?"**

 **.~*~.**

I stare into Chat's green eyes. His emerald orbs seemingly glowing. So much hope laid in those eyes alone… I look down to his outstretched hand and bite my lip before reaching my hand out. I hesitate when our hands are mere inches apart.

"Please…?" My head snaps up to his hoping eyes. He looked like he could cry, and that sight pained me. I felt the butterfly mask appear around my face. Hawkmoth whispered pleading words in my head, begging me to stay…I didn't know what to do…

I threw my hands over my face and collapse to the ground. I couldn't tell if I was shaking or not, I was so scared. I felt the world around me morph into darkness, the weight on my shoulders adding a giant weight onto me.

I looked up to where the sky should be, but if it was there, I didn't see it…I didn't see anything. The world around me was just a dull, colourless void. I felt my arms grow limp as the fall to my side.

"I don't know what to do!" I screamed to the heavens. Begging for somebody to help me. "Please! I…I don't know…" I felt empty inside, like I had nothing left to lose, and I didn't.

I closed my eyes, thinking over all the crap that's happened in my life. I wondered what my life would be like if I went with Chat to the dance…and what my life would be like if I stayed with Hawkmoth.

"I-…I don't know if anybody is even there, and if you are you probably wouldn't even listen to me…" I release a shaky breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "But if you are, give me a sign…please."

I heard my voice echo throughout the colourless void, praying that somebody, anybody would help me…like that Mrs. A did… That's when something caught my eye.

I turned to look at it, but when I saw it I was surprised. It was a deer. But it wasn't colourless and dull like the rest of this place, it was a faint green and glowed gently.

It slowly trotted towards me, leaving a trail of green behind it before it faded behind it. Then out of nowhere, a purple dog appeared. Also glowing. Then a light-blue, almost white, eagle. Then an orange tiger, then a dark-blue elephant.

More and more animals appeared, each colouring the void more and more. All of them followed the green deer though. My eyes trailed all of the animals before I returned my attention on the deer again.

But it wasn't the deer I was looking at, but the small red glow from its nose. And I had a feeling that this deer was not Rudolf. When the deer reached a few inches away from me, the red glow floated away from its nose and gently flew towards me.

As it came closer, the red glow shifted into a ladybug. My eyes widened and I was half tempted to crawl away from it, but I kept my ground. Soon the ladybug landed on my own nose and I just looked at it in confusion.

"Are you my sign? Are you here to help me?" I asked, half amused. After all, how could a small ladybug help me? I mean, Ladybug? Yeah, she could help. But a real ladybug?

The ladybug remained silent as its red glow faded more and more. I was half afraid the ladybug would die. When the red glow was completely gone, the ladybug fell from my nose and I panicked and caught it in my hand.

"What? What's going on?!" I looked up to all the other animals, they only stared at me in curiosity. Their eyes watching me as a predator would prey. "Aren't you going to help?!"

They didn't so much as blink an eye. I stared down to the ladybug again, hoping for it to move. I look above me again and couldn't help the anger that buzzed inside of me. Why did everybody want to torture me?!...but it wasn't me they tortured, not this time…

They tortured the ladybug. The innocent animal who had nothing to do with this. The anger drained out of me as fast as it entered. I sighed in defeat. I gently laid the ladybug down and stared at it. It shouldn't matter, but it did… why?

"Because you care." The voice made me nearly jump out of my skin. "Shattered Mirror, Marinette… Ladybug… No matter who you are, you care. Even if the world is against you, you'll do anything in your power to save it."

I felt some sort of fire burn inside of me as the women's voice entered my voice. I didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded familiar…very familiar.

"Even though the past few months have been tough on you, and even if your friends, your family have abandoned you in your time of need… does that mean they stopped loving you?"

I listened to the words carefully and watched the empty space above me, I didn't know why, but it's where everybody looks in the movies when this happens.

"You may feel weak and vulnerable right now, but even when you are weak, you are strong. Like a ladybug." I immediately look at the ladybug that laid still on the ground. "A ladybug may be on the bottom of the food chain, but ladybugs are idolized by all animals."

I felt a gentle wind flow towards the animals, and I couldn't help but look at all the animals. They weren't looking at me with curiosity anymore, but they were bowing. Bowing to the dead ladybug before me.

"You were always meant to be Ladybug, it was in your destiny. But whether you stay as the hero you were meant to be is up to you. But before you make this decision, I need you to hear this…"

"Marinette…come back to us please…" Maman? Why was maman talking? What happened to that lady?  
"Marinette, we're so sorry…we should've been there for you…not bickering with you." Papa…

"This is all my fault! I'm sorry Marinette! Please! Come back…" Alya? I was surrounded by the voices of all my friends, apologising. Begging me to come back. Adrien, Chat Noir, Tikki, Kim, Alix, Nathaniel…everybody…even Chloe!

"What…what is this?" My voice sounded broken and weak. I was surprised that it came from me actually. But over all the voices that I heard…one stood out the most.

"I'm so sorry." The soft voice echoed throughout the void. All the other voices seemed to be blurred out now. "I wish I could have done something to help." I looked towards the animals to see Marinette standing there. Her hair was tied up into the pigtails she used to wear. She wore her old outfit too.

It was the Marinette before Adrien denied my feelings… It was the Marinette of the past. She smiled weakly at me, her eyes filled with grief.

"I wish I could go back and change everything. You don't deserve this. You never did." Marinette walks up to and pulls me into a hug. I felt my eyes tearing up, but I refused to cry. I felt my dress grow damp from Marinettes own tears. "You were always sweet, even if you are the sad version of me."

I felt my arms pull themselves up and return the hug. We just stood there in silence for a while. Neither of us wanting it to end. But it had to end at some point. When Marinette pulled out of the hug she smiled at me, but not one of those sad smiles, this one was a ghost of a smile.

"We both know what comes after this. I know you don't want to choose, I wouldn't either…but you need to." She places a hand over my heat and I could feel that fire inside of me grow. "Shattered Mirror, always remember that people care about you. Always remember that even if you're like this, that you need to be strong."

I look down to see my chest glowing red…the exact same shade as the ladybug was. I look back to Marinette who was smiling again. She was fading away, but she didn't seem to care.

"Because if you stay strong, you will have a stronger power than anybody. You're a loving girl who's always filled with determination and dedication. All you have to do is hold onto that feeling…so don't let it go, ok?"

Marinette removes her hand from my heart and the red glow grows until it consumes all of me. Marinette gives me a giant, goofy smile…and I return it. When Marinette fades away a giant explosion of light fills the void, and when it dies down the sight is beautiful.

Instead of the black void that used to stand here, there was a blue sky with a sun that warmed my skin. The grass underneath me felt so nice against my now bare feet. And there, floating right in front of me, was the ladybug. The same ladybug that had laid dead in front of me just moments ago.

I knew I was about to make a decision that would either save me or doom me, but I wasn't scared anymore. I wasn't afraid. I smiled to all the animals, and lastly, said goodbye to the lucky ladybug. Then I closed my eyes…

…

…

…

When I opened my eyes, I was sitting on the Eiffel Tower again. Chat Noir's hand still outstretched. I looked up to him to see his pleading eyes, I smiled at him gently and stood up.

As I stood up, I felt a white hue glow around me before it quickly faded. I turned my head to the left a little and watched as a pure white butterfly floated away from the scene.

When I turned back to Chat Noir, I pounced onto him. Not to attack, but to hug him. He fell to the ground with a small thud but returned my hug nonetheless. At some point I started laughing and he was laughing too.

I leaned out of the hug to look him in the eye, before smashing my lips against his. He didn't return the kiss for a second, and I was afraid he'd reject me…but then he did. The kiss started out as a passionate kiss, a bit salty from our tears, but it was a good kiss nonetheless.

Then he slid his tongue against my bottom lip and I granted him permission and I found myself fighting for dominance with his own tongue. We stayed kissing like that for a few minutes before we had to break the kiss to breathe.

"Marinette..."

"Yeah?" We stared at each other before Chat smiled a sincere smile at me.

"It's good to have mew back." Usually I would have groaned or pushed him away, or roll my eyes…but for some reason, his pun made my smile. Laugh even. And I don't know what made me do it, but I just had to join in…

"It's a _purrlesure_ to be back." Chat Noir and I laughed and I felt something that I hadn't felt for ages…pure bliss, pure happiness…the feeling that knowing that even if the world was hell at the moment, it still had it's good moments.

As Chat Noir and I laid next to each other on the Eiffel Tower, we watch the sun peak through the grey clouds. Showing that this was a new beginning and that the worst was over.

"Oh! I almost forgot." I turned to face him with the biggest smile I ever had on my face. "Yes. I will go to the dance with you."

 **.~*~.**

 **Hey! I'M NOT DEAD! Yet. So I know this chapter has been long awaited, so here it is. It is short, I know, but you're gonna have to deal with it. It's that time of the term with all the tests and assessments which means I'm spending all my time studying. So the next chapter might not be up for a month. But hey! It's ok. And now…replying to reviews!**

 **Potato: it's what sorry? All I saw was m…?**

 **Guest: Here's more! Also…shhhh it was 2 in the morning when I wrote it.**

 **Guest: Sorry to keep you waiting, but here it is!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I appreciate it!**

 **Oh, I almost forgot… THANKS FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! That's right guys! We have reached over 100 reviews! You have helped me complete my dream guys! Next dream: 200 reviews…think you guys can help me with that? If not, thanks anyways, YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **~Dawn**


	12. Working in a Bakery

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir…yup :T_

 **/[$Chapter Twelve$]\**

I yawn tiredly as I walk into the apartment, soaked from the rain. I hoped that girl was alright, I felt sorry for her. She must be going through a lot.

"Did you forget your umbrella again?" My roommate, Ginette, was sitting in our green sofa reading her favourite book ' _Too kill a Mockingbird_ ' "Honestly Mia, you really are forgetful."

"Oh yeah, because you've never forgotten anything." Ginette had helped me since I first moved to France. She gave me an apartment and we've roomed together ever since. I don't know much about Ginette, only that she ran away from her family for their protection. She never told me much else about her past…I wonder if that girl has something to do with it.

"Well we've all made mistakes." I stare at her for a while before shrugging and heading to the shower. I locked the door behind me, deep in thought. I turned the water on and waited for the water to warm.

Ginette and I did look alike, some have even thought that we were sisters. But her blonde hair is a lot paler than mine. While her eyes were a beautiful olive colour, mine were a brighter green. Her skin tone was paler than mine to. But I could see why people thought we were sisters.

It didn't help that our surnames both started with an 'a' too. I honestly would have thought we were sisters to if I didn't know we weren't related too. I smile to myself while I warm up under the warm spray of water.

As I take my shower my train of thought goes to the young girl in the alleyway. She seemed so sad, I wish there was something I could do for her. Maybe I could. She seemed to be an akumatized victim, and most of the akumatised victims went to the same school. Collège Françoise Dupont.

Maybe I'd visit the school one day, look for that girl. But for now I had other things to do, like try to find Ginette a birthday present. It was close to her birthday and I wanted to get her something.

I knew that she liked peacocks so maybe I could get something like that. I turned the water off and got out of the shower, drying myself off. Once I got dressed into my PJs, I decided to get dressed. It was Sunday morning and I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I crawled under the bed covers and snuggled to my pillow. I had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

 **.~*~.**

I walked into my room, it was clean and my mirror wasn't broken anymore. I guess when the akuma was purified, it cleaned everything up too. I half thought that I would have to transform into Tikki and clean everything up,

Speaking of Tikki, she somehow found her way to hide beneath my let down hair. I don't know how she did it but she really was one smart cookie. I look at the dress I was making for the dance and frowned.

The dress was designed to look happy and cheerful, it didn't seem right to wear it anymore. I pulled the half-made dress off of the mannequin and started sketching out a dress that would be more suitable for me.

I knew that my parents would want to talk to me, but I wanted to try and finish this sketch before then. I finished the sketch pretty easily, all that was left was to figure out the details. And make it of course.

"Marinette? Are you up there?" I listened to the sound of the creaking stairs as my parents come up to see me. I close my sketch book and put it aside while my maman opens the trapdoor.

"Sweetie, we wanted to talk to you." I stare at my papa's stiff shoulders and sad expression. I told myself that I was prepared for this… I clearly wasn't though. I let them in and we all sit around my computer. Maman and papa sit on the chaise while I sit on my computer chair.

"Marinette, we wanted to apologise. We shouldn't have left you like that, we should have listened to you before shouting at you. I'm sure Alya feels the same way." I stare at my hands, the horrible memories of what happened swarming my mind like an infestation.

"We were wrong and we're so sorry. I hope you can forgive us." I look back to my parents, shock in my eyes. I pounced on them, hugging them with everything I had. It was difficult to get my arms around both of them since papa was so big but I managed.

"Of course I forgive you! You're my parents and I know that whatever you do, you're just trying to help me." I felt their arms wrap around me lovingly, I could feel my back growing wet and I could tell that they were crying.

I probably would be crying too, but I had run out of tears long ago. I don't know how long we sat there hugging each other for, maybe hours, maybe just a few minutes. But it felt like eternity. After what seemed like forever, my parents finally pull away.

"I'm sorry to cut this short sweetie, but we need to open the bakery. Feel free to join us at any time." I nod, holding the biggest smile I could have on my face. I watch as they leave and continue designing the dress for the dance tomorrow night.

The thought of going to school tomorrow terrified me, but I knew I had to go. After all, fear had two meanings. Forget everything and run, or face everything and rise. And I've been running away from my fears for far too long now.

Once the planning of the dress was finished I smiled in awe at my own work. I never really bragged about my work much, but I knew a work of art when I saw it. I searched my room to see what material I had, but of course I didn't have any.

"It's still early, why not go buy some?" I look at Tikki who was floating cheerfully in front of me. I smiled at her, feeling generally happy for what felt like the first time in forever.

"That sounds like an amazing plan Tikki." I grab my small purse and open it up for Tikki. I quickly check myself in the mirror, my outfit was wet and soggy. I knew I couldn't go out like this. I quickly change into something more comfortable and race down the stairs.

I run into maman and quickly tell her where I'm going before running out. I race down to the fabric store, the sun already half in the sky. The dark clouds could still be seen in the distant but I had a feeling that they wouldn't be seen by the time I get home.

I found myself inside the fabric store and walked around, looking for the material I needed. It took longer than I wanted because of all the different ranges the store has, but that's why I loved the store.

I held the silky, soft material in my hand, it felt sturdy enough not to rip easily which was good, but still felt soft against the skin, to not leave rashes. I picked up the material and walked to the cashier, my arms filled with a ton of other materials I needed for the dress.

I buy all the material, smiling politely to the nice cashier. We chat for a few minutes before I had to go. I pick up all my bags and start heading towards home. I enter the small, busy bakery. Smiling at everyone I see. When I make it to my room, I place all the bags down and head back down towards the bakery.

I enter the bakery with a small smile, happy that everything had turned out alright. I put on an apron, since it was accustomed to wear one whilst working. As I was tying up the not behind me, I heard the bell chime, telling me that a customer has entered. I turn around with a welcoming smile.

"Hi! Welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie! How can I- oh hey Nino." I wave gently as he walks up to me with a goofy smile.

"Hey Marinette, long time no see…" I smile a little. I was afraid that Alya and Nino would still be angry at me for hiding the fact that I was Chat Noir, but it doesn't look that way. "How's it going?"

"Surprisingly, it's all good, you?" I serve a women her croissants while asking Nino. Even if my friend, if we were still friends, was here doesn't mean that I'm not working.

"Everything's cool over here. Although it seems pretty quiet in here. Business going down?" I couldn't help but laugh at that. My parent's bakery? Going down? Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie is the most famous bakery in Paris, this place could never do down.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just quiet for now. But I'd be out of here by 1, that's the busiest hour." Nino seems to frown, probably thinking.

"So you wouldn't be able to make it to the park to hand out with me and Alya?" I could tell that he was holding back Adrien's name. Even though I was over him, there'd always be that part that still loves him.

"Unlikely, my parents have to bake all the orders so I have to serve." I frown, it'd be hard serving rush hour by myself. But it's nothing I couldn't handle.

"Well Alya and I could help you out!" I smile, holding back laughter as Nino was practically jumping on the spot. I knew that if Nino helped I'd just have to re-bake all the food he eats but their help would be nice and it'd give me a chance to try and make things up with Alya.

"Sure! I'd love your help!" Nino sends a quick text over to Alya before rushing over to the other side of the counter. I hand him an apron with a small smile. "Don't forget to smile to the customers, I'm just going to go and tell my parents that we have some help."

I wait for Nino to nod before I walk downstairs to the kitchen. I smile as I watch my parents rushing around downstairs, baking as if their lives depended on it. I walk over to maman, who was stirring strawberry mixture.

"Maman, Nino and Alya decided to help me with the rush hour, if you want we can bake while you serve. Six hands are better than four after all." I smile at her brightly. She smiles back before kissing my forehead gently.

"You stay up there until the rush hour, then we can swap, sound good?" I nod before racing upstairs again, excited about the afternoon I was about to have.

"Nino, we're switching with my parents around rush hour. That means we'll be baking, is that alright?" I couldn't help the bubbly feeling in my chest as the biggest smile I've ever seen appears on Nino's face.

Before he could answer though, not that he needed to, the bell chimed and Nino and I both turned around to face the customer with a small smile. I watched the auburn haired teenager walk through the doors with a smile. Of course it was Alya.

"Alya, how's it going?" I felt stiff, I was afraid that Alya was still mad at me. But she couldn't be that mad if she was here right? Alya walked over to the counter before lazily leaning against it.

"Oh you know, nothing much. Still wondering who's under the mask and if her and Chat will ever get together." She was acting as if nothing ever happened… why? "But I guess that ship has sunk now. Besides, who'd want LadyNoir when they have MariChat!" I blush and shrink behind the counter.

"Yeah… go MariChat…?" I laugh awkwardly as Nino and Alya pull me into a giant group hug.

 **.~*~.**

I watch the bakery from the corner of my eye as I pose for yet another magazine in the park. I really wanted this to just be over with so I could go into the bakery. I saw Nino and Alya walk into the bakery a little while ago and I really wanted to join them.

"Adrien! Yohoo! Over here please!" I turn my attention back to the camera, completely forgetting that I was in a photoshoot. "Please pay attention! We're almost done." I smile at that and wasted no time trying to hurry this up.

It took another few minutes to finish the shoot off but once it was I had some time free to spend however I wanted. I wave off the gorilla and Natalie before racing over the bakery. I had to remember that I wasn't Chat Noir and that I couldn't just kiss Marinette when I saw her. Granted, I probably couldn't do that as Chat either.

"Thanks again for helping guys. We only need to work up here for a few minutes before we can do some baking." As soon as I hear Marinette's voice, my heart slows down from the fast beat.

"Hey guys!" I walk through the door and ignore the little bell. "How's it going?" I could practically feel Marinette stiffen as I walked closer. Suddenly I realise how self-conscious I became the closer I walked to Marinette. Was my hair messy? Where my clothes all right? Did I smell like cheese? What if there's –

"Hi Adrien." I was surprised myself when Marinette spoke calmly to me. She wasn't even blushing or looked like she was going to cry. This really was an improvement. "How can we help you?" I blush a little while scratching my neck awkwardly.

"A-actually… I have some free time and I was wondering if I could spend it with you guys. I'd really appreciate it if I could and I understand if you're busy but I'd really like to hang out with you more because I haven't-"

I was cut off from Marinette's laughter. It was really cute. I look up to her to see her smiling at me, it was a little awkward, but a smile nonetheless.

"Of course you can help. Just put on an apron and keep smiling." I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach as a huge smile was plastered onto my lips. I raced over to the opposite side of the counter and quickly threw on an apron.

I could feel the gazes of Alya and Nino on me, it creeped me out. I walk up to Nino, half embarrassed, before facing my back to him pointing at the two pieces of fabric at the back.

"Want me to tie you up?" I nod, a faint blush spreading across my cheeks. It was kinda weird knowing that Nino was Jade Turtle and him knowing I was Chat Noir. I wanted to ask him how he was dealing, about lying to Marinette and Alya, but I couldn't right now.

After he was done tying me up, we helped the customers as they started piling in. I didn't usually feel awkward around a lot of people, still don't, but it was the sheer number of people that could fit in this one bakery was what unnerved me.

I turned to look over at Marinette and saw her work as if nothing was wrong. She helped the customers and always welcomed people with a smile. She was perfect. I couldn't wait to take her to the dance tomorrow night.

I wondered if she'd be making her dress. If she was then I was in trouble. How was I meant to find an amazing tuxedo to match one of Marinette's designs? It'd be difficult, that's the truth.

Before I knew it though, I saw a flash of blonde hair. I watched Chloe walk towards the cashier, right towards me, with a smile on her face. I felt myself shrink back, trying to be invisible. Chloe places her hands gently on the cashier before smiling at me.

"Hey Adrien, do you know where Marinette is?" Well that was new. I stare at Chloe, surprise written all over my face most likely, while pointing towards the macarons where Marinette was helping Alya sort everything out. "Thanks."

With a small wave she walks off and I couldn't help but think over the scenario that just happened. What the hell happened to Chloe? Why wasn't she all over me? Not that I didn't mind not being flirted with by Chloe but it was surprising.

I lean over the cashier, trying to hear what Marinette was saying to Chloe or vice versa. But just as they started chatting a customer came up to buy some cupcakes. I happily served the lady, handing her the delicious looking cupcakes before focusing on Chloe and Marinette.

I didn't see them fighting though, I saw them hugging… That was definitely new. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. But what could you do? I watch them chat some more before Nino grabs my attention.

"Dude! Come on, keep working or we'll never get to bake!" I laugh while helping serve the customers that have made a neat line waiting for their orders and baked goodies. I really wanted some but I was still in a little bit of a rough patch with Marinette and I didn't wanna mess that up.

Just as I finished serving most of the customers, a whole new bunch swarmed in. Just as I was about to welcome them all, I felt a big hand gently touch my shoulder. I turn around and smile at Mr. Dupain.

"Dude! I mean sir?" I chuckle as Nino awkwardly tries to fix his mistake. Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng just laugh gently at Nino and I honestly felt sorry for him.

"You can call us 'dude' if you want to Nino." Since Marinette's parents knew Nino's name, I guessed that Marinette had told her parents about us. "Adrien! It's such a pleasure to see you again!" I smile at Mrs. Cheng politely.

"You as well Mrs. Cheng. And you as well Mr. Dupain." I smile up to the gigantic man and hope that Marinette doesn't have his unnatural height. I don't know how I'd feel if she grew taller than me.

"Ah, no need for such formalities! You're practically part of the family now!" I smile as Mr. Dupain, or Tom, lifts me up into a chocking bear hug. "So you guys can go bake downstairs now if you want."

I could practically feel Nino bounce up and down with excitement as he drags me down to the kitchen. I watch Marinette and Alya walk down the stars while chatting quietly and smiled. This afternoon was definitely gonna be fun.

 **.~*~.**

 **Welp, here's another chapter. I bet you're thinking that we're nearing the end. But you'd be surprised. Trust me, this isn't over. There's still plenty of drama to come. Just you wait. Now for my favourite! Replying to reviews!**

 **Guest: Thanks! And don't worry, I'll keep writing! ^-^**

 **Potato: *Joins group hug* Reviews like these make me sad of what's gonna come… it ain't pretty. And also, ohhh. That makes so much sense now. It's wrong, but it makes sense.**

 **Guest: I was right? That's a first.**

 **Avery: HERE YA GO!**

 **HugeFan: I'm happy you like it, but you probably shouldn't stay up all night… out of my own experience, it's not pretty XD**

 **Guest: This? Over? Sorry to disappoint but this isn't over yet XD**

 **Guest: No, you're awesome!**

 **Crazy Chaton: I'm happy you liked it but who's queen? XD**

 **Now I gotta go because my computer is practically dead. Also tell me what you think of Mrs. Avory. Her backstory is coming out in the next chapter. Cya guys!**

 **~Dawn**


	13. Food War

_Disclaimer: I think you know I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir by now._

 _(Please read notes at bottom for (bad) excuse for being late and short)_

 **/{Chapter Thirteen}\**

It was fun baking with Adrien, Alya, and Nino the rest of the afternoon. Alya had naturally been good at baking from all the help from previous busy days. Although teaching Nino and Adrien proved a little difficult to teach… especially when Nino kept eating the batter.

"No, Nino! Stop eating that! We need to bake _something_ for tomorrow!" I laugh half-heartedly as Adrien laughs along. Adrien and I have gotten along really well this afternoon actually. Now that I have Chat by my side, I don't have any reason to be upset about Adrien. Besides, over the past few months Adrien was the only one too actually speak to me… but that's in the past now.

"Yeah! Come on Nino! At least leave some for me!" I watch as Adrien pouts and leans over to try and get some batter. I groan and gently slap my face. Yanking the batter away from them to try and save what's left of it. I glare at the two pouting boys before placing the batter down to make cookies.

"I swear you two are worse than Alya." As the words leave my lips I feel batter splatter against my check. I turn to face Alya, smirking, who was looking angry at me. It was obvious that it wasn't real anger but still enough to make me slightly on edge.

"Excuse me girl, why don't you say that to my face." We smirk at each other as the boys are deadly silent. I walk right up to Alya, our faces mere inches apart now.

"Ok, you are worse than the boys when it comes to batter. I swear when you come over more batter goes with you than the pastries." As I say it, I take the bowl of strawberry cupcake batter from her and splatter it all over her.

Adrien, Nino, and I all start laughing while Alya stares at me confused. When she finally realises what happened she smiles evilly at me before throwing batter at me. I scream as the gooey and tasty mixture goes all over me… It didn't take long for it to turn into a full on food war.

"Adrien you jerk come back here!" I chase him up the stairs to the bakery, my face covered in chocolate batter now. I saw Adrien freeze and I accidently ran into his back. I fall onto the ground and look around him to see everyone from class…looking at us weirdly.

Alya and Nino come up too and laugh at the situation. I watch with wide eyes as everyone starts throwing batter at everyone. I didn't even know when things got out of hand but they did. I look next to me and see my parents frowning at the mess. I rub my neck and smile goofily.

"I'll clean up?" We all share a laugh before I'm hit with batter and join the fight again. Even Chloe had joined in, which surprised everyone. Well, everyone but me. Today she came to visit me and tell me how she was trying to change thanks to me.

I didn't want to take credit for the reformed Chloe but it was nice that she was changing. I was happy for her. It looked like everything was turning out for the better… I just hoped it would stay that way.

 **.~*~.**

Shattered Mirror might have been saved, but she will always be part of her. Part of Marinette. Shattered Mirror is not gone… she will come back. And when she does, Chat Noir won't be able to lay a finger on her.

She will come back, willingly…or not.

 **.~*~.**

 ***hides behind rock* Hi… *awkward cough* So I know this is a short chapter, really short, and I know this is not what the best. But can I just say, IT'S SUMMER HOLIDAYS AND MY MUM BOOKED MY WHOLE HOLIDAYS OUT! Do you know how many family reunions I've been too?! It's a lot!**

 **And B, writers block. I can barely write a sentence without re-doing it 20 times.**

 **And C, I came up with this awesome post-apocalyptic plot and I've been working on that… sorry.**

 **ANYWAYS! Reviews**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **Heavenly30: Glad you're enjoying it! ^-^ As for Adrien and Marinette? No, but Chat Noir and Marinette? Yes**

 **Guest: She's depressed, people act and do different things when they're different. But I can agree with you, Chapter 4 sucked**

 **Ladybuglover999: Thanks and you got it!**

 **Hunter: Sorry?**

 **NIH:…definition of early?**


	14. A Dance to Remember

_Disclaimer: Still don't own this show, although I wish the second season would come out already._

 _Also Ethan Kelly, I don't know your email address but it'd be awesome if you made a comic out of my fan-fiction_

 **/{Chapter fourteen}\**

"So… you're telling me, that not only is Master Fu most likely dead, he gave the apartment to us, and that we have nearly _all_ the miraculous'?" I watch Ladybug as she tries to understand what happened after Marinette became akumatised.

"Yes. And he's Jade Turtle." I point over to Nino who's wearing his costume. "We both know our identities too. Master Fu was alright with us knowing, he said whether you want to tell us or not is your choice."

"I think I'll keep it a secret for now…" I watch her look to the floor guiltily. I take this chance to look her up and down, I don't know why but I just don't feel that attracted to her anymore. "So it's our choice to decide who the miraculous go to now?" Ah yes, now I remember, she's all about work.

"Pretty much." I turn to face Jade Turtle before continuing. "Jade Turtle and I think the fox miraculous should go Alya." I watch Ladybug nod in consideration.

"Yes, she'd be good for that role. I'll give it to her." I silently hand her the miraculous before we continue thinking of good options for the bee miraculous. We all stand still, the room having emitting an awkward silence. We all knew who would be perfect for the bee miraculous, but we all didn't want to say…

"…What about Chlo-"

"How about we just think about the bee miraculous for now?" I nod my head in agreement. I know that Chloe would end up being the bee miraculous, but I really, _really_ didn't want to put up with her in my normal, and super hero life.

"Sure. I'll see you guys later?" Ladybug and I nod, I watch Jade Turtle leave, Ladybug jumping out of the window. I follow close behind her, but I wasn't following her. Nope, I needed to go do something I hated.

 _Tuxedo shopping_.

I shivered as I landed in a dark alley. I felt my transformation flow off as Plagg landed in my hands. He looks me in the eye before making a rude comment about wanting cheese. Like usual.

"Adrien. Cheese." I sigh, wishing I had a kwami that wasn't obsessed with cheese.

"After tuxedo shopping. I need to get something formal for the dance." Plagg follows behind me as I walk out of the alley way. He, somehow, isn't seen.

"But you already have hundreds tuxedos already?" I frown as I think of the closet full of tuxedos that was indeed in my room.

"well… yes, I do but… none of them will match what Marinette is wearing…" I smile sheepishly. I look at Plagg who was frowning at me.

"And what is Marinette wearing?" I frown while I try to think. I remember Marinette making a dress for the formal ages ago, but I'm pretty sure she destroyed that one.

"I… don't know. But it's gonna be awesome." Plagg rolls his eyes and flies under my jacket. I walk towards the tuxedo shop, wondering what Marinette's dress would look like. I eventually reach the shop and look at all the tuxedos. I sigh and walk in, knowing that this would be torture.

 **.~*~.**

I look at my finished dress. It was beautiful. It was a black ballroom-like gown which was tinted a beautiful parakeet green that delicately laid softly behind the black see-through tulle skirt. It was the most beautiful dress I ever made. And I couldn't wait to wear it tonight.

"Marinette, Alya replied to your text. She said that she'll be here in five minutes." I smile, nodding at Tikki. I was so giddy, I couldn't wait! I quickly pull out the matching high heels out. I didn't make the high-heels, but they did match the dress beautifully. It's a shame they wouldn't be able to be seen underneath it.

I decide to have a quick shower, to wash my hair so that it looks extra shiny tonight. After I come out from my shower, I wasn't surprised to see Alya staring at my dress.

"Damn Mari! When did you get this good at making dresses?" I laugh a little before smiling back at Alya. I walk to my closet and gently pull out Alya's dress and bring it to her.

"I don't know, I guess I just did." I hand over her dress as she squeals loudly and rushes into the bathroom to get dressed. I take this time to also get dressed, acknowledging the loud 'Gurl you rock!' coming from the bathroom.

When Alya and I are both dressed, we stand in front of the mirror together, smiling. I look at Alya, a slight frown on my face as I remember what I needed to do.

"What's wrong?" I look at her eyes with a small smile on my face. I guess this would be the best time to do it. I mean, I can't postpone it for long.

"Nothing, I just think you need an accessory." I say as I pull out a small black box. Honestly, I would've preferred to do this as Ladybug, but I guess I needed to tell them all soon anyways. So I open the box to reveal the fox miraculous.

"What's this?" I watch as she picks up the necklace and examine it. I smiled at her, preparing myself to have a long, lengthy explanation. I take in a deep breathe, and look her dead in the eye.

"That's a miraculous. Alya, you've been chosen to be the new Volpina." The box clutters against the ground as the necklace is clutched tightly in Alya's hand. I look at her face and bite my lip, awaiting her answer.

"Ladybug, _the_ Ladybug wants me to be a superhero?" I nod silently. "How do I know this isn't a prank?" I sigh, figuring that'd be her answer. I point at the necklace which lays in her hand still.

"Put the necklace on and a small creature called a kwami will appear. Your kwami is what transforms you into Volpina." I watch her put the necklace on and watch as the small kwami that materialises in between us.

"Man, I've been trapped in there for so long it ain't even funny!" I watch the adorable little fox kwami float around, stretching out her paws. "The name's Trixx by the way." I watch Alya with a triumphant smile as she looks at Trixx.

"Wait… Marinette, how'd you know about this kwama… kwimi?"

"Kwami." Alya nods in thanks to Trixx before staring at me. I take in a deep breathe before smiling at her guiltily.

"Because… I'm Ladybug?" Alya gasps as she starts putting everything together. I stare at the ground as if I was shy. It felt like it was silent for hours before Alya spoke again.

"It makes so much sense now… How could I not see it?!" I look up at her, biting my lip. "This is totally awesome! Not only do I get to work besides _Ladybug_ and everyone else, but my best friend is Ladybug and is asking me to help her!" I stifle back a laugh, all the fear residing down.

"Well, we can talk more about it later, for now… I say we get ready for the dance." Alya solemnly nods her head. I'm pretty sure she just wants to talk about being a super hero but, we do have dates. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting.

"Yeah… hey! Let me curl your hair!" I nod, excited for the night that I hoped would be the best night ever. It didn't take long for us to get ready, Alya looked beautiful when she was finished.

Her hair waved down to just past her shoulders, her long, lavender dress clinging to her figure perfectly. I was proud of that dress, it was beautiful. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled to the beautiful reflection.

My hair was down and sat beautifully on one shoulder, I was happy that the curls turned out all right. Alya did my makeup to match Chat Noir's black cat theme, so I look like a beautiful and elegant emo girl. I smile over to Alya, Trixx, and Tikki, who has since come out of hiding now that the reveal is over.

"So… Nino is meeting us there and I have no idea about Chat, so wanna head over now?" I nod my head in agreement to Alya's plan. We head down the stairs, excited for the night that was about to happen.

 **.~*~.**

I stand next to Nino, stiff in terror. I somehow managed to wear a tuxedo over my superhero suit, it's uncomfortable but it'll be all worth it for Marinette. I really want to tell her who I am underneath the mask, but I don't know how she would feel about it.

I wouldn't blame her if she would be angry at me, first I say no to her feelings as Adrien, tell her I love her as Chat, start pining after as Adrien (but that last bit wasn't on purpose!), if I tell her that I'm Adrien… I'd rather not think about that.

"Dude, you need to relax more. What could possibly go wrong?" I stare at Nino with a blank face. If only he knew what was happening in my brain right now.

"You don't want to know." Nino smiles at me. If I was being honest, it was difficult to keep a straight face with each other. Nino was wearing a suit, which is something I thought I'd never see, and is standing next to Chat Noir, the famous superhero, who is also wearing a suit. It was a pretty weird sight.

"So do you know when the girls are gonna arrive?" I shake my head, and face back to the road, only to see Chloe coming towards us. I panic for a second until I remember that Chloe is good now, and that I'm Chat Noir.

"Hello Chat Noir, Nino. Are you waiting for somebody? Probably loser-sorry. Bad habits die hard I guess?" An awkward laugh fills the air before it's overcome by silence. "I'm sorry… If I was to be honest with myself, I'm not a very nice person. But I'm trying to get better. I am trying. And I believe that I can get better. I just need to prove it… somehow."

I smile at how much Chloe has changed. She was really starting to turn back into that little girl she used to be. It was nice to get the old Chloe back. It really seemed like she could be the holder of the bee miraculous.

"Well, I guess I'll go back into the party. Wouldn't want to leave everyone waiting." I watch her walk inside the hotel that she lived in. I sighed and continued to wait, I felt more relaxed now, but it didn't take long for me to become anxious again.

What if Marinette didn't like my tuxedo? What if she only said yes to me as a joke? What if- what if…. What if she's beautiful… I watch her climb out of the taxi, her smile brightened up my whole day instantly. Her eyes sparkled in the night and it was truly beautiful.

Her hair laid softly on her shoulder and it looked beautiful. But her dress. Her dress was the work of god. She was just so beautiful… it kind of made me really self-aware.

"Marinette, you look… your dress… wow…" I watch her chuckle behind her hand and it didn't take long for a blush to spread across my cheeks. Luckily the mask covered most of it. I cough awkwardly, trying to forget that embarrassing moment. "Shall we head inside princess?" I feel my heart flutter at the warm smile that radiates off of the goddess that's Marinette.

"Yes, let's go!" I smile my signature smile as I wrap my arm around hers, as we walk towards the entrance of the hotel I turn to look at Nino. His arm was wrapped around Alya's, it looked like the two were happy.

I look at the necklace around her neck and smile, it was the fox miraculous, Ladybug must have talked to her already. I felt sorry for Marinette, it was a shame that she was the only one without a miraculous… maybe we could give her another miraculous? Maybe the butterfly miraculous when we get it from Hawkmoth! Marinette is definitely as pretty as a butterfly.

I beam at the thought of myself working next to Marinette, that'd be awesome… I shake the thought from my head as we enter the hotel, the school paid no expense for this party. It was amazing.

I look at the crowd of people dancing and talking. Some were looking at me and Marinette, but I honestly couldn't blame them. Marinette looked like a beautiful goddess. She was just beautiful. I frowned at the others who seemed to really agree with that statement.

I pull Marinette closer to me, just to make sure they knew that Marinette was taken. I smile down to Marinette, who beamed back at me. She seemed really happy. I'm happy that she's happy. Did that sound really cheesy?

"So princess, what do you want to do first? Dance? Get something to eat? Just chat?" I watch Marinette think over the options for a second before she answers.

"Let's dance, you can show me those wicked moves of yours." After she said those words, it's like the entire world brightened. We walk to the dance floor and dance the night away.

 **.~*~.**

After what seems like hours of dancing, I can finally say that I'm worn out. I sit down at one of the tables, Chat Noir and Nino going to get drinks for us. I turn to Alya and smile. It seems like she's having fun, so that's good.

"So… Ladybug, huh?" I nod, praying the guys come back quickly. I wanted to post-pone this conversation for as long as possible. "I understand why you couldn't tell me, so don't worry. But I want to know, why me?" I think over the answer for a little bit, trying to word it right.

"You always try to help, you're really sweet and kind. You'd be perfect for the role of Volpina. You don't have to use that name though." I watch her nod, deep in thought. I watch her make an 'oh' face and look at me as if she figured out the mysteries of the Bermuda Triangle.

"That's why Ladybug couldn't come to save you, because you were Ladybug! Everything makes so much sense now…" I smile half-heartedly at her. When the guys come back we all engage in small talk. We continue chatting for a while until Chat asks to speak to me alone.

"What is it?" I say when we're far enough from the others. He just smiles a little at me while grabbing my hand.

"Nothing, I just want to show you something." He starts to walk with me in tow, a smile playing at my own lips. I think about what he could possibly want. He ends up taking me to the elevators. He makes me close my eyes before I can see what button he presses. As the elevator goes up, I look around, remembering all the times there was an akuma in this building. When the elevator stops, Chat continues to lead me to his mystery secret.

I follow Chat as he leads me away from the party. I still can't believe he somehow managed to find a way to wear a tuxedo, and his super suit.

"So, you sneaky cat. Where are you taking me?" I ask him while he takes me through the hotel and towards the roof.

"Shhh. You'll see soon enough." I laugh quietly to myself. I walk with him, my dress slowly flowing along the ground. "We're almost there." I smile while Chat gently puts his hands over my eyes so I can't see.

I'm blindly lead to what I assume is a balcony. When Chat Noir pulls his hands away, I am surrounded by the most amazing view. On the roof of the hotel is a gorgeous garden surrounding the pool that somehow had a beautiful gazebo on it. And above it all shone the stars brightly.

"Ta-da!" I look at Chat who's smiling sheepishly. "Did I overdo it?" He scratches his neck in that all too familiar way, but I couldn't remember where I saw it.

"Of course not! This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" I walk up to Chat and kiss him tenderly. When I pull away I smile up to him. "Thank you."

 **.~*~.**

I chat with Nino as we wait for Chat and Marinette return, I still couldn't believe Marinette was Ladybug, and that she wanted me to be Volpina! All those times Marinette mysteriously disappeared, it makes so much more sense now! It's hard to believe I couldn't see it.

I was still concerned about the Ladyblog, but maybe this could still work out. I could help Marinette with being Ladybug, that's when I see it. Nino's bracelet. It looked a lot like the bracelet that Jade Turtle wore.

"Nice bracelet." I couldn't help myself. It was in my instincts to find out, what kind of reporter would I be if I didn't try to find out? "Is it new?" Nino nods, smiling… as if he had a secret.

"Nick necklace by the way, _Volpina_." That answered my questions pretty well. I gasp and pointed at him, shock radiating off of me. After all the weird and exciting news I had already received today, you think I wouldn't have been surprised, but I was.

"You're Jade Turtle!" I watch him nod, I couldn't wait for this explanation. "Ok, follow me. You've got some explaining to do." I grab his arm and pull him into a closet. It's a tight fit but it'll do. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

"Ok, well… To start off, I'm Jade Turtle. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and I decided to make you Volpina. I know Chat's identity, but we don't know who Ladybug is. Oh, and the bee miraculous might go to Chloe." I take a minute to let all the information sink in before asking questions.

"Ok… so who's Chat Noir?" I watch him stand there, fidgeting with his hands. He was obviously unsure whether he should tell me or not. I knew that if he didn't want me to know, I shouldn't ask. But if he was just a superhero, and I was just a reporter, maybe I would've understood more. But now he's not only a superhero, he's my best friend's boyfriend.

"Well… I guess he would've told you eventually…" I wait patiently as Nino continues. "Chat Noir is Adrien." I almost choke on my own saliva. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Chat is Adrien?! This is horrible!" I whisper scream at him. He looked me dead in the eye and I could see the utter confusion sitting in those beautiful eyes. He obviously didn't understand why this was so terrible.

"Umm… Why is this so terrible?" I face palm. I knew Nino wasn't the smartest guy here, but I had hoped he understood at least why some of this was horrible. I sigh, and take some time to try and think about how to word this right.

"We're talking about the Adrien who put Marinette through hell, the Adrien who rejected her after she spent a year loving him. The Adrien who started pinning after her after she started dating Chat Noir, the one who suddenly loves her when she's attracted to someone else now. The same Adrien who is still putting her through hell."

I let the realisation seep into Nino before continuing. Surely he knew where this was going though. Right?

"If Adrien turns out to be the Chat Noir who said he loved Marinette, the Chat Noir who kissed Marinette, the Chat Noir who was there for Marinette when Adrien broke her heart, surely you don't think that would end well."

I watch Nino turn pale. Shock and realisation settled onto his features. I can barely register the words that escape his mouth. But if I heard correctly, I don't want to know. I don't want to hear them.

"Please say that again?" Fear resided in me, it seemed like there was silence in that closet for hours before he replied.

"Shattered Mirror is coming back."

 **.~*~.**

 **Hello guys! See? By the end of the week! Did I do good? Did I?**

 **Well, I don't have much to say so… see you next chapter?**

 **~Dawn  
**


	15. Queen Bee

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_

 **/]*{Chapter 15}*[\**

 **Mia's P.O.V**

I shoot up from my sleep as somebody slams the books onto the table in my lab. I rub my eyes as the start talking, although the words are nothing more than a blur to me. I yawn, trying to wake up.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I watch the blonde sigh frustrated before repeating what they said again.

"I said, you've been in here for hours, you need to head back home!" This wakes me up. I stand up and shake my head. I look back to the lab as if it could speak for me. I shake my head to try and help wake me up some more.

"No way! I'm so close to a breakthrough! I can't go back now!" I watch as Ginette glares at me. It was obvious she wasn't taking no for an answer. But neither would I. I had to finish this cure, I had to.

"I know your work is important to you, but you need to rest!" It doesn't take long for my comeback.

"Important to me? This is important to the world! I have almost figured out the cure for Stage 4 lung Cancer! I need to keep working!" Even as I say it, I feel my eyes drooping shut. I feel the fatigue in my bones, I feel like I deflate. I need sleep, but the world needs this cure.

I had to keep working, I had to. People out there are dying by Lung Cancer every day, women's husbands die every day by Lung Cancer. It's already happened to me… I can't let it happen to anyone else… I can't.

That's when I remember that girl. I didn't know her name, I didn't know where she lived, I didn't know anything about her. But I knew she was in pain. I don't know why, but I felt connected to that girl somehow. Whenever I need a boost, I remember her. She gives me the means to go on.

I smile a little, wondering how she was. I guess I did need to sleep. I look up to Ginette and frown. She raises an eyebrow. I stand up and quickly tidy up my desk. When I finish I turn to her and smile.

"I guess I could use a small break."

 **.~*~.**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

 _I walk through the streets of Paris as I head towards the school, and I kid you not, the whole city seemed cheerful. It seemed as if everybody has a smile on their face and that nothing could go wrong. The whole world just had this warm hue to it._

 _And it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Marinette. Even though nobody knew her, she quickly became one of the most loved girls in all of Paris. Turns out somebody recorded her story when she was Shattered Mirror, and it was broadcasted all over the news. Her story became super popular fairly quickly._

 _And the fact that she purified herself helps with that. That doesn't usually happen every day. Everybody in the city has fallen in love with Marinette and I can't really blame them, I mean… she's just amazing._

 _When I reach the school, I make my way towards the entrance of the school. Although, as I walked in, something felt… odd. I looked around to see nobody there. Usually I was one of the last people to arrive here._

 _I head to my classroom and frown at the lack of people still. It was so empty. I enter the classroom and sit at my desk, waiting for the bell. As time went on the atmosphere grew more and more dark. When the bell rings, it sounds dull and dark. When the ring finishes ringing, the creepy ring echoes throughout the school._

 _After the echo dies out, the school room morphs into the entrance hall of my house. I feel the ground changing under my feet as I watch the shift in front of me. Soon I finding myself standing in my entrance hall. I look up and see myself face-to-face with my father._

" _Adrien. I know what you've been doing in your spare time, and I do not approve of it." I stare at him bewildered. Did he mean being Chat Noir? How did he figure that out? "And your little pet is NOT suitable for you. She doesn't even look that pretty, how can somebody as good as you stoop so low as to date someone of your status. She doesn't even have wealthy parents. What are her parent's occupation? Bakers? Yes, that's it. You have disappointed me for the last time. I will make sure you never see Marinette Dupain-Cheng again." I feel my hands turn into fists as anger bubbles up in me._

" _You can say what you want about me, you can get rid of everything I care and love for. But if you talk trash about Marinette one more time and I swear to God I will never do anything for you again. I will never do any Photoshoots, I will go to the press about how 'great' my father is." I hated to say it, but I felt amazing. I felt like I had finally stood up to my demons._

 _As we stood in silence I watched as my father grew and grew until he turned into this hideous black, demon-like thing. He was three times his size and was dripping black goop. His eyes were giant red circles that also dripped red goop into the black goop that made his body._

 _I watch with wide eyes as my father turned into this hideous beast. His mouth wasn't even visible until he opened it, revealing sharp teeth that could easily rip through a human body. I take a step back slowly as this beast roars through the house, his red eyes glowing in anger. He kept repeating the same thing._

" _Nruter llahs I, dlrow eht smialc Rorrim Derettahs a nehw." I didn't understand what he was saying, but it was terrifying. He grabbed me with his goop arm and lifted me to his mouth and swallowed me whole. I fall down my dad'(?) throat as memories swarm me. All of my dad treating me, or my friends, coldly._

I shoot up from bed, dripping with sweat. That nightmare terrified me, but it wasn't the monster that scared me… it was the realisation of how bad and lonely this house really was. Sure, I had always known that this house was, well, lonely… but I never realised how lonely it was until now. I quickly get out of bed and transform into Chat Noir.

I race along the rooftops to Marinette's balcony. When I reach her house, I knock on her trapdoor and wait for her patiently. When she does open it, I jumped onto her bed and hugged her tightly.

"Chat Noir? What's wrong?" I listen to her concerned voice, and hug her even tighter, I never wanted to let her go. "Chat, is everything alright? What's going?" I bite my lip as I hold back tears from the nightmare.

"Nothing… my house is just so cold… I didn't want to be alone. Not right now." I feel her arms wrap around me as well. We don't say anything to each other, we just hold each other silently. I don't know how long we stay like that for, but I guessed it was for a few hours.

"So, do you want to play games with me?" I nod, the thought of the cold, empty halls echoing in my mind. I looked over to her clock which read 1:30am. "You ready?" I nod as she hands me a remote.

 **.~*~.**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

For the rest of the night, well, morning, Chat Noir and I played games. Me beating him with all games, although once in a while I secretly let him win, letting him think he beat me. His reactions were always so cute.

When I looked back at the clock I realised it was 7:30. I had to go to school in an hour. I sighed in disappointment. I honestly didn't want this to end, but I knew it had to. I turn to face Chat Noir frowning.

"I need to get ready for school soon…" I watch Chat Noir smile sadly before nodding. "I'm sorry, but feel free to come here whenever you want. I'll always be here for you." We share a smile before he leaves. I quickly get ready for school and race over to the building. When I reach the school I wave to Alya and Nino who were both gossiping probably.

"Marinette! There you are!" I run up to them smiling. It feels like forever since everything was normal. I chat with them for a while before Adrien comes in looking happier than ever. I still felt weird around Adrien, and I still didn't like to be around him all the time. But who would want to hang out with the person who made them depressed?

I stand by the group, stiff as a statue. I wasn't sure what to really do or say. I guess nothing could really end up as the way it was. Things changed, I just hoped what changes that had happened to everyone was for the better for everyone. Even amongst our group.

"Marinette, you ok? You haven't said anything in a while…" I nod happily before saying that I needed some fresh air, even though we were technically outside the others still understood that I wanted to be alone right now.

I walked out of the school walked over to a bench nearby the school. I was sitting there quietly, just observing the people as they walked by. It was nice, just watching people. Some people were talking on the phone while others were linked arms talking with each other. It was quite nice.

But as I watched the people walked by I noticed somebody watching me with keen eyes. It looked as if she was trying to figure something out. She looked really familiar, but I couldn't remember where from.

I watched her as she walked up to me, when she was close enough she asked if she could sit next to me. I nodded and we sat in silence, although it wasn't an awkward silence. It was the type of silence you had when you were hanging out with your best friend, just relaxing. That peaceful type of silence.

"Do-… Do I know you from somewhere?" I couldn't help but ask, she just seemed so familiar. I watched a small smile form on her lips, but her eyes gave away that she was smiling a much bigger smile inside.

"I'm afraid so miss. Shattered Mirror. I understand that people don't remember anything after they've been purified, so you may not remember me. But I remember you, you've been a great influence on me with my studies. You've pushed me to try harder."

"Oh…" I didn't remember much of when I was Shattered Mirror, but I did remember two things. This blurred out figure who went by the name of Mrs. A and this mysterious voice with a glowing Ladybug. "Are, are you Mrs. A?" I look up to her bright, emerald eyes as she smiles warmly.

"Yes, I am. My name is Mia Arein. And I was actually hoping to meet you again." I watch her smile guiltily. "I was hoping to meet you, the only akuma who has actually purified themselves. That doesn't exactly happen every day."

"Yeah I guess… I don't exactly know what happened when I was akumatised, but I can't shake the feeling you helped me in some way, even when I was akumatised. Most people wouldn't do that… So, I guess I want to say thank you." I watch her smile at me before replying.

"It was the least I could do. Akuma or not, nobody deserves to die in an alleyway, all alone. I am curious though. How did you purify yourself?" I think over the events that happened, trying to remember.

"There was this place, and a woman… no, a woman's voice. She spoke to her, to Shattered Mirror." I take a pause, knowing how stupid it sounded.

"Are you saying that Shattered Mirror is a separate person from you?" I frown, trying to think how to put it into words. I sigh and look her in the eyes.

"In a way. From what I'm aware of, the akuma doesn't transform a person. It just gives a person's anger, depression, any negative feeling, a personality and a human form. That emotion than becomes the akuma while the victim is pushed out of control." I watch her think over what I said before nodding.

"So basically, the emotion has a human form and takes control?" I nod sheepishly. It was difficult to try and remember, and it hurt my brain. But Mia helped me in my time of need, it was the least I could do in return. "So what happened next?"

"From what Shattered Mirror tells me, she could hear all the voices of the ones closest to us, telling her that they needed me, needed us. And that Shattered Mirror chose to stand down." I look at Mia's expression, it showed interest.

"shattered Mirror still speaks to you?" I nod.

"In a way, she doesn't actually speak to me like a voice in my head. She's more like a presence in my soul. Shattered Mirror is a part of me, all because I've been purified doesn't mean I lose that emotion. Shattered Mirror resembles my sadness and grief, she will always be there. And even though she can't say human words, I know what she wants to tell me. I can feel it." I watch Mia's eyes widen as she takes in the information I just gave her. I wait for her to nod before I relax.

"I see… So an akuma is an emotion in human form, but after purified that emotion is still there, talking to you?" I nod. Mia was very easy to talk to, I found that nice. I liked Mia. I look at her sharp features again and notice the giant bags under her eyes, her studies must be very important to her. Granted, I've gotten worse bags while studying science. I hear the bell ring, signalling all the students to head to class.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Arein, but I have to go. Class. But we have to meet up again some time." I watch her nod. She quickly pulls out a card with her information on it. I look up at her, she's smiling happily at me.

"That has my email address and my work number, feel free to contact me at any time." I nod and wave goodbye before racing to class.

 **.~*~.**

 **Mia's P.O.V**

I had learnt a lot from Marinette, more than anyone else. It's true that I had interviewed all the akuma victims in secret, but none of them had all that good of information. Only that they had felt a strong negative emotion before blacking out.

But Marinette was different. Marinette had been feeling this way for a long time now and had had these strong emotions for a while now. She had connected to her negative emotions, she was a part of her akuma as much as it was her.

She didn't remember anything from her akuma incident, sure. But her akuma had actually spoken to her, telling her those things. Marinette purified herself, not because she was Ladybug like I first suspected, but because her akuma stood down. That gives proof that anybody can purify themselves. Interesting. Very interesting.

I knew Marinette didn't know much, and I didn't want to pry the information out of her, but I hoped we could get to know each other more. I felt connected to her, like she's important. Not just to Paris, but to somebody I know all too well, I feel that Marinette is somehow connected to Ginette.

But I guess my break has gone on far too long. I need to continue my research for a cure for lung Cancer. If things go right, than I would've figured out the cure for stage 4 lung Cancer. I just need to work a bit harder, a little bit more. I'm so close.

 **.~*~.**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

After school, Alya and I went to go transform. We had a meeting with Jade Turtle and Chat Noir. We had to decide what type of trial we'd hold for Chloe, to see if she was ready to be a superhero.

We reached Master Fu's old apartment, which has officially become our Headquarters. It wasn't the best hiding spot for our Headquarters but it'd do. When we reached the apartment, Chat Noir and Jade Turtle were already there smiling.

"Ah, Alya! Good to see you've received your miraculous." I look at Chat Noir as he smiles to Alya, or Volpina. "Just to catch us all up, whose identity do you know?" I watch Alya nod, smiling. I knew she knew who I was but I didn't know if she knew who the others were.

"I know all your identities." I was shocked, clearly the others were too. I didn't know Jade Turtle's identity or Chat Noir's identity but I knew Alya's. I watched her wink at Jade Turtle and his face became more blushed than a rose in Spring.

"I guess I'll come out too, since we'll all be telling each other some time or another." I felt sorry for him really, his face was so flustered from Alya's wink it was cute. It didn't help that he was trying to act serious. "Dudes, well, Ladybug. You're the only one who doesn't know I guess. I'm Nino, you remember? The Bubbler." 'Of course I remember, I sit with you every day at School.' Is what I wanted to say.

"Oh yeah, well uh… good to meet you?" I awkwardly shake his hand while Alya holds back laughter behind her hand. She was probably really enjoying this.

 **.~*~.**

 **Alya's P.O.V**

After I stopped having my laughing fit, which I was certain Marinette wasn't going to be pleased about later, we made a plan for testing Chloe. I was going to race into the hotel she stayed at, soaking wet, and a crying mess. I was going to be dressed in fake cuts and injuries. If Chloe helped, she'd be given the miraculous, if she failed, we'd find somebody else. Maybe Nathanaél.

"You ready?" I nod, I was detransformed and covered with fake bruises and cuts. "Great, Chloe's alone in the hall right now. We'll meet you inside Chloe's room if she takes the bait." I nod and race down the street, towards Chloe's hotel.

"Help! Please help me!" I look around the hotel to find it empty, except for me and Chloe. I look at her pleadingly, keeping the act up. "Chloe, you've got to help me! I, I was mugged. This one guy… he… he…" I lean against the closest pillar as she rushes up to me.

"Oh my god! Alya you look horrible!" Of course, looks was the thing on her mind right now. "I don't really know what to do but, uh… come with me." I follow her up to the room, smiling. So Chloe would be the new member of the gang.

When we reached her room she sat me down on the bed and started panicking, it was obvious she didn't know what to do but that was ok. I look towards the window and give a thumbs up. I couldn't see the other's but I knew they were all there. I watch them swing from another building and towards Chloe's balcony. When Chloe sees them she stops in her tracks.

"L-Ladybug? Chat Noir, Jade Turtle? What are you doing here?" I walk up to the others while smiling. "What's going on? Was this some sort of sick joke?" I sort of felt bad for her but after all she's done in the past it's enough payback enough.

"Chloe, we'd like you to be a miraculous holder with us. We just needed to see if you left behind your bullying ways… sorry." I watch Chloe as she nods silently. Shock still presented on her face though. "We want you to have the bee miraculous and join us as superheros."

I watch as Chloe gently picks up the box to see the bee miraculous. She was stunned, happy stunned though. She gently picks it up and looks back at the four of us.

"So Chloe, what do you say?" She smiles and screams out 'yes' in a high pitched voice. She runs up to us and shakes all of our hands excitedly.

"So how do these things work?" Ladybug looks at me happily before nodding. This was my time to explain. I look at Chloe and pick up the necklace sitting around my neck.

"When you put on your miraculous, a kwami will appear and they are what transform you into a superhero. For example, my kwami is named Trixx." I let Trixx come out of hiding, Trixx waves before sitting on my shoulder. "All I need to say is, Trixx, ears up. And I'll be transformed." Chloe puts her new comb on and watches in astonishment as her kwami appears.

"Hello dear, I'm Beea. I'm your kwami to transform you into somebody like those four." I look at the bee kwami, she was very pretty but I was happy with Trixx. "To transform, all you have to say is 'Beea, stripes on!' and I'll transform you." Chloe smiles happily before looking back at us.

"So, Alya is the real Volpina, who are the rest of you though?" I turn to face Marinette, wondering if she'd reveal herself yet.

"I'm Nino, from your class." I watch Nino de-transform before looking at Adrien and Marinette, only in their superhero suits. If they revealed themselves right here, right now, this'd be chaotic. Luckily that isn't the case.

"I don't really want to reveal myself just yet sorry."

"And I don't have a problem with telling you, it's just that I don't want to right now. Sorry" I watch Chloe nod in sorta understanding. She seems alright with it, but I wasn't certain. "My miraculous is running out, I need to go. Sorry."

We all watch Chat Noir leave quickly before leaving. I smile at Chloe, I'm sure she couldn't wait to try her superpowers outs, so let's let her give them a go.

"So Chloe, want to try out your new powers?" I watch Chloe light up in a heartbeat, I honestly liked this new Chloe, she seemed much more happier, much more like a little Chloe.

"Beea, stripes on!" We watch her transform inti her new superhero form and when it's down, she makes her way to the mirror and looks at her costume. She smiles at her costume before frowning and slowly turning to us. "What should my name be?"

We all stand there, thinking it over before Chloe smiles. And as soon as she asked it, she already has an answer.

"Queen Bee!" We all smiled at her, I had a feeling this was the start of an amazing new group.

 **.~*~.**

 **Hello hello hello my peeps! 2 Chapters posted so soon together? I'm spoiling you guys. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun for me to write. And guys, I HAVE AN ACTUAL IDEA ON WHAT I'M MEANT TO WRITE FOR THE CHAPTERS NOW! (prepare for loooooaaaaaaaads of heartbreaking tragic.) Welp, time for my favourite part of this area nobody reads! (If you are reading this comment your favourite superhero so we can fangirl(or boy) with me, I like 'em all.)**

 **Whatsanananimal: Sorry to disappoint but… nope. Congratulations! Meet Mia Arein!**

 **Clamcake: I'M SO SORRY! T-T**

 **MakeItPopShift: Thanks! And DUN DUN DUN! Prepare for trouble *Hawkmoth runs in huffing and puffing* "MAKE THAT DOUBLE! And no problem! I'm always happy to answer questions, if it helps you understand the plot better it's the least I can do!**

 **That's all for now!  
~Dawn **


	16. Tears of a Villain

_If I didn't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir before, what makes you think I own it now?_

 **./}Chapter Sixteen{\\.**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I lay lazily next to Chat Noir on top of my balcony, it was a beautiful sunny day full of big clouds. I point to the sky, excited by my find.

"That one right there! It looks like a baby." I watch Chat Noir nod, a beautiful, model worthy smile on his face. His whole face lights up like a child as he points to the cloud next to the one I previously pointed at.

"There! That cloud looks like a cat!" I looked up towards the cloud Chat Noir was talking about and found that it really did look like a cat, it was sitting, facing a side view. It looks like a cute cat. I smile fondly at the cloud, remembering the teenager who was laying next to me with his arm draped over my stomach lazily.

"Oh! That cloud looks like a hand!" I look at Chat to see if he was proud of my find.

"No way, that is a… an alien walking a baby stroller." I laugh at Chat Noir's statement, he joins in and we end up facing each other while laying on our sides. Our faces were mere inches away, I felt a light blush light my cheeks but I smile fondly at him, I liked spending time with my kitty.

I stare into his emerald green eyes, hypnotised by how green they are. I feel Chat Noir's arm around me pull me closed so our noises are touching. I watch him intently as he also watches me.

"Marinette, I love you." I smile and place a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I love you too." I watch him smile, and even with a mask covering most of the top half of his face, you can tell he's blushing. I watch that smile fade away into a frown quickly though as he stares into my eyes.

"I want to tell you who I am… but I'm scared that…" I watch him stare off, frowning. I could tell that there's something he isn't telling me but I wasn't concerned, because whatever it was we could get through it.

"You don't need to tell me, not yet. I understand how hard it must be for you, so we can take our time." I place my hands on his cheeks and kiss him gently. I felt electric shocks trial up my spine as Chat once again tries to pull me closer, completely getting rid of all space between us.

When we pulled out of the kiss, we were both puffed, but we still smiled. Both of our faces were flustered but that was alright. It felt as if everything in our lives were perfect, we have more superheros helping us out, I'm with Chat Noir, and I'm finally happy. It really seemed like nothing could go wrong.

"Princess?" I turn my attention back to Chat Noir and away from my thoughts, "I need to go. Ladybug and I are teaching the newbies the ropes. I'll come right back though." I nod and watch as Chat Noir stands up and jumps away. It took a few minutes for me to remember I needed to be there.

"Oh shoot! Tikki, spots on!" I transform into Ladybug and swing from roof to roof, heading to the obvious meeting spot, the Eiffel Tower. When I land at the top of the big tower I smile at the others. "Sorry I'm late."

"Ladybug, you're right on time!" It felt odd that he wasn't calling me 'milady' and I honestly missed it, it seemed that Chloe felt that it was odd too. Though Alya and Jade Turtle didn't seem surprised.

"Great, so I'm guessing you all know your superpowers?" Jade Turtle nods but Alya and Chloe stood there awkwardly. "You two don't know your powers? No problem. Talk to your kwami about it, they can still talk to you through your head."

It became silent very quickly as Alya and Chloe started talking to the kwami's in their head. Jade Turtle and Chat Noir start whispering to each other but I can't tell what about so I just stand there and wait patiently. When the two nod saying they're finished Jade Turtle and Chat Noir also stop talking.

"So what are your powers?" I ask, genuinely curious. I watch Alya explain how her superpower is pretty much the same as Volpina's but the illusion only lasts for a few minutes. That would come in handy. "What about you Queen Bee?"

"my power is that I can make this sticky substance that will make everything sticky, like Chat Noir's cataclysm, the substance will stay where it is until it's cleaned away by you." I nod, both of their powers would be very useful in the future.

"Great, we'll try those powers out later, for now let's get used to working as a team. I brought a radio station with me so we can see where regular crimes are taking place. Usually the police would take care of those but since we need practice for teamwork, we'll be working on these normal crooks."

I watch everybody nod, they all look excited. I was happy they were all excited but they need to know the dangers.

"But remember, all because they are normal criminals, they could be carrying weapons on them. So BE CAREFUL." They nod and we all gather around the radio, listening for any sorts of crimes. That's when it happened, a robbery, from a store.

"Let's go kick robbers butts!" I smiled to Alya and we quickly left. We jumped around the city of Paris, heading towards the small shop that was being robbed. Boy, this was going to be interesting.

 **.~*~.**

 **Hawkmoth's P.O.V**

So, Ladybug and Chat Noir's team is getting bigger? They think that the more people they have equals a better chance to stop me? No. I'm so close, I can feel it. I can feel her somewhere, I can feel her smiling up at me, I can feel her love radiating all over the world. I'm so _close_.

I don't have time to think of the wrongs of my doings, I don't have time to think of the possible outcomes. I'm so close. Ginette, I can't wait to see your smile again my dear. I can't wait to hold you in my arms, and be able to kiss you again.

We can be a family again, we can. I just need the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous. Just those two, and everything will be set. Then everything can be good again, just as I promised.

I sit with the white butterflies, Ginette always said that white was her favourite colour, even though I insisted that it wasn't a colour, she'd always say the same thing. 'White and Black were the starting colours of our universe, without them we wouldn't have colours.' I missed her smile, her eyes, her laughter… I missed her. I smile and look up at the dark sky which had fake stars glowing on the rooftop.

"I'm in our hideout Ginette, do you remember it? We used to come here when we were kids and play with the moths and butterflies that seeked refuge here. It's changed over time, but you'd like it still." I picked up one of the butterflies gently, as if it'd crumble into dust at any second.

"This is where I proposed, I set up the entire place to look like a beautiful garden. There were white lilies and a gazebo, I opened the window to let the moon shine in, remember that? You cried like a child. I thought that look suited you well."

I took out a small box that held Ginette's engagement ring. It was a beautiful white diamond that sparkled every colour of the rainbow, if you held it in the right light. I felt a single tear slide down my face.

"I remember the day you left, it seems like it was only yesterday, even though it has been nearly three years now. I woke up and you weren't in bed. I went to check our library, that's usually where you went in the mornings… but you weren't there either."

I felt my hand tighten around the box that held the ring that seemed so fragile but so strong. I held it close to my chest, memories of that day looming over me again. But I kept going, I didn't know why, but I kept going.

"I searched the entire house, but you weren't anywhere to be found. I came here, the place looked so much nicer when you decorated it. On the gazebo was a note, with your engagement ring. I didn't understand why you left. I still don't understand why you left. Why?! _Why did you leave?!_ "

By this point in time, I'm a crying mess, screaming the same sentence over and over again, hoping for some sort of reply. My voice became hoarse and was now nothing more than a small, broken whisper.

"Why…" I huddled up into a ball as the world darkened around me. There used to be such a beautiful light around this dome, around my whole life. But now look at me. I'm sitting in the middle of darkness holding on to my last chance to bring my true love back.

I stand up and brush my clothes off, I adjust my glasses and sigh deeply. I couldn't break down now. I was two miraculous' away from getting a step closer. What I needed was to stop getting distracted. Make a new plan.

But I had a plan already, I just needed to make some adjustments thanks to Volpina and Queen Bee. Maybe… just maybe… yes that would work swimmingly. And that way the others wouldn't be able to get close too.

But for this to work, I'd need to get rid of distractions. I bend down and place Ginette's ring in the centre of the room and walk away. I wouldn't let anything stop me, not even the one I'm trying to bring back.

After all, Shattered Mirror would need all the help she can get.

 **.~*~.**

 **?**

I watch from a distance as the weak man walks away from the ring. He sees the ring as a distraction, I see it as one of his strengths. But it was his choice. But if he had just turned around once more, he could have seen the true power it held.

I smile as a butterfly lands on the closed box, I walk towards it, the butterflies moving out of the way so I could walk towards it. I kneel down and gently open the box, I stand back once again as the butterfly lands on the ring and every colour of the rainbow explodes from the ring.

When the light dies down, the butterfly is immersed with red and black polka dots. A ladybug pattern. The butterfly lands on my stretched out finger and I feel it smile at me. It was for the best that the man didn't notice this power.

Soon it's power would be realised and it'd be handed into the right hands. Soon. I was at first surprised when the butterflies could sense me, for I was not actually there. I was nothing more than a mere ghost after all.

But at the same time, I was so much more than a ghost. Funny how those things worked out wasn't it? I gently cradle the butterfly as we float away from the mystery of the man that was Hawkmoth and towards Marinette's house.

I felt she'd need a reminder from a friend, letting her know that she wasn't alone. I knew what was about to happen has been destined for centuries now, but I felt saddened by the fact that this mental torture had to be inflicted on such young children.

But Harumaph is merciless, they'd stop at nothing to destroy everything and everyone to get what they wanted. It was only fitting he put this prophecy in the hands of people the age of sixteen.

Part of me wished I had never created the miraculous in the first place, but I never fully wish it. If it weren't for the miraculous, criminals wouldn't have been stopped, lives would've died long before they should have, Harumaph would still reign supreme.

So no, I will never regret my creations, I will only regret showing their powers off to the evil demon who is to return. I land in Marinette's bedroom, she is sitting on her bed, drawing. I let the butterfly go and watch as it flies towards Marinette.

"Huh? A butterfly?" I watch Tikki as she sits on Marinette's shoulder, I know she can sense my presence here, she's staring right at me, smiling sadly. She understood the warning. She knows what's about to happen, although it's up to her whether she tells Marinette or not. "Tikki, look at this beautiful pattern on this butterfly. It's so pretty." I watch Tikki, this would be it, whether she tells the girl her fate, or keeps it a secret. I wasn't afraid though, I knew Tikki, she'd do whatever was the best course of action for this.

"…Yeah, it really is Marinette."

 **.~*~.**

 **So I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others but that's only because I'm running out of stuff to right for the nice parts. GIVE ME THE DEPRESSING PARTS BACK! I CAN'T SEEM TO STOP WRITING THAT! (Proof A, this was meant to be a fluffy chapter for you guys, note the scene with Hawkmoth.)**

 **But here's the reviews, as always.**

 **Guest: Oh I know him! Didn't he appear in Batman (The cartoon) at some point?**

 **Izzy:... you sure about that? This drama ain't gonna be good…**

 **Anna: Keeping it up! (hopefully?)**

 **The Best Guest: Glad you're enjoying it! Also, if I get more people saying they don't want the POVs I'll get rid of them, but somebody asked for them so I can't just get rid of them for one person. Sorry**

 **And as always, your drama-obsessed writer,**

 **~Dawn**


	17. A Runaway Girl

_Disclaimer: …nope. Still just, a weird person who writes fanfics… no rights to the show at all._

 **/.]!{Chapter Seventeen}![.\**

It's been a few weeks since we did the training with the robbery and we have since done more practices with normal crimes. For the past weeks, I've been catching up with Mia too, she's really nice and easy to talk to. I feel happy to have somebody to talk to now too.

She lets me open up and talk about my problems, kind of like a therapist. She asked a lot of questions about me becoming Shattered Mirror but that was alright. I walked down the streets towards the local café were we went to catch up.

"Marinette, over here!" I look over to the middle-aged woman and smiled as I walked over to her. "Same as usual?" I nodded while the waitress wrote down our usuals and walked off.

"So how's it going with your studies?" I sit down at the table and smile at the beautiful woman in front of me.

"Oh, same as usual. I've figured out that for the formula to make sense I had to add more hydrogen to make it easier to flow through the veins. But in the end, it became to moist and didn't stick to the blood cells like they should." I stared at her with a smile.

"Oh, that's sad to hear." Honestly I didn't have the slightest idea of what she was talking about but I could understand that it wasn't doing her formula any good. I always thought Mia was a strong woman, the way she held herself even after the tragedies she's been through. It made me feel like there really is hope left for me.

"Yes, but what about yourself? How's it going with Adrien?" I frown as the waitress places my hot chocolate in front of me and Mia's latte in front of her.

"Oh, Adrien? I don't know… good, maybe? I know I hang out with him at school but I don't talk to him. He still makes me feel uncomfortable. I know I should be over it by now, I mean, I'm with Chat Noir now and I'm happy, really! But being with Adrien, it makes me feel like I'm small and weak…"

"Well that's to be expected, he is the one who started this whole incident, isn't he?" I take a sip of my hot chocolate before choking on it slightly. I shake my head after I recover from the incident.

"Oh no, Adrien never meant to do anything wrong! It was only expected for me to become sad after admitting my feelings. Sure, Adrien did reject me, but if he didn't love me than he has full rights to reject me. It wasn't his fault at all, honestly." I watch Ginette smile at me before taking a small sip of her latte.

"So if you don't blame him, and you don't have feelings for him anymore… why not talk to him? It might get rid of your slight uncomfort with him." I nod, thinking over it. I remember the time I saved him as Ladybug, we had a moment as we stared at his mother's photo. I chuckled to myself, remembering those days.

"Now that I think about it… you look a lot like Adrien. Blonde hair, green eyes, even your surname start with the same letters. But you aren't his mother, I can tell that much. You said you only came to Paris about a year ago, Adrien's mother has been missing for nearly three now. At least, that's what he said."

I watch her nod, smiling a little, as she takes a small sip of her latte. By this time I've finished my hot chocolate and it's being taken away. I ask for a blueberry muffin, and turn back to face Mia.

I could tell she was thinking about something, but I didn't know what. I started to pick at my muffin in silence while Mia thinks. She has that look on her face when she's trying to solve something.

"I think I know where Adrien's mother is…" I feel my mouth drop open in shock. Out of everything I was suspecting, that definitely wasn't it. "I think she might be my roommate…" I open and close my mouth like a fish. How did this happen? _When_ did this happen?

"But- what? When? How? What?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. Adrien had said his father had the police search every apartment, every homeless shelter within a five-block radius. Even then, I had felt it was more than that.

"I don't know, it's just an assumption." I watch her shrug as if it was nothing important. I take in a deep breath and look at her. If this was true, we had to find out and tell Adrien. Or at least ask her why she left.

"Do you think I could meet her?" Mia shrugs, acting like it wasn't that important, but her smile suggests that I could.

"I don't know, depends if you have time." I smile and enthusiastically nod. Happy that I could meet who could possibly be Adrien's mother. I pull out some money out of my purse, but Mia has already paid.

"Oh, no, you shouldn't have to pay!" I try to refuse her offer to pay but to no avail. She just shakes her head and walks off. I sigh and quickly follow her. As I follow Mia, I think about why exactly I would want to meet Adrien's mother.

I mean, if this was a few months ago, I would've done it because I was madly in-love with Adrien and wanted to do anything to make him happy and that could make him like me. But now, I don't love him anymore, he's barely even a friend… but he's still my friend and a part of me still cares about him, like I care about Alya, or Nino, just less.

"So how long is the walk?" I said trying to make some conversation.

"Not too long, we're here."

 **.~*~.**

We walk into my apartment, Ginette is most likely in the shower. If it wasn't her it was someone else. I give a basic tour of our apartment to Marinette. She seemed to like it, I couldn't blame her, it was a nice little place with just the right amount of accessories to not feel busy.

"Please, sit down. Would you like anything?" She shakes her head with a small smile playing at her lips. I smile and sit down, Ginette's chair left empty, waiting for her. It didn't take long for her to come out, dressed thankfully.

I remember when I first moved in, she would always come out dressed in just a towel. She always said she wasn't used to living with another female before. Which was understandable. And she always used to tell me about her son and husband. That was enough for me to suspect her to be the wife of the esteemed Gabriel Agreste.

"There you are, come and meet our guest." I point my head over to the surprised girl and smile. "This is Marinette. Marinette, this is Ginette, my roommate." She smiles and walks up to the young girl.

"Nice to meet you Marinette." I let the two start talking and just tune out while looking at the window. I made a habit of it whenever I was sitting with more than one person. I don't know why, but I liked to talk to my husband during this time, even though he was deceased.

You'd like her Richard, you would say you wouldn't, that she's too cheerful, but you'd like Marinette. She's a charming young girl, I bet she could get anybody to like her. It helps that she's Ladybug, doesn't it? And Adrien is Chat Noir, I don't know what's going to happen next, but it isn't going to be pretty.

But I'll help them, I won't lose them like I lost you. But that's different isn't it? You died of cancer, you died because I couldn't find a cure in time. But I've found one now, moving from New York has helped. I know I've said this many times now already, and you'd have complained at the amount of times wouldn't you Richard? But you'd like it here in Paris.

I miss you Richard, I miss you so much. But I'll see you again, I will, it's just a matter of time.

"You know Adrien? The son of Gabriel Agreste? Oh, how is he? Is he well?" I'm pulled back into the conversation at the sound of Adrien's name. This is where we would find out.

"Oh, he seems to be fine, a lot happier than he was. He used to always be so down and alone. His father always locked him inside and was very strict, still is. It's good to see him so happy." I watch Ginette stand up, wearing that look she has when you know you're screwed.

"His father, _what_?" I watched Marinette hide her smile, I couldn't help but smile though. I knew what she was doing, that sneaky jinx.

"oh horrible things. His father wouldn't even let the poor boy have a birthday party!" That's what did it, I swear, Ginette exploded into this roaring flame. I was half afraid she might actually light something on fire.

"He _what_?!" I watched Ginette walk laps around the small room of the apartment, mumbling under her breathe. "I can't believe him, I leave for a year and he's ruined the boys life…"

"Aha! You are Adrien's mother!" Ginette slowly turns her head, blushing at her reveal. "You can't deny it. Adrien showed me a picture and I know you're her. I just had to get you to say it, which you have."

"…Yes… I am Adrien's mother… and I'm afraid I still can't return to him. Not while _he_ 's still roaming the house." Ginette sits down and frowns as I can only assume she's remembering the day she left. "It's a long story, one that I don't feel like discussing right now. Marinette, if you wish to know, come back tomorrow after school. But please don't tell anybody."

I watch Marinette nod, she then gets up and leaves. Ginette and I just sit down and don't say anything for a while, but then I get up and go hug her. Heavens know she needed it. When we part the hug I watch her stand up and take a deep sigh.

"I'm going to bed, I didn't sleep well last night." I nod and watch her leave the room before standing up myself and leaving the apartment. I needed a break from this drama, I don't say anything, I simply walk down the street and listen to the sounds of people talking.

Richard, things aren't going to get better any time soon… are they? Why couldn't things just end out fine, for just once? But it wouldn't. It wasn't scripted in the prophecy. Hawkmoth will get the miraculous, he has too. Because if he doesn't… that won't come though. Shattered Mirror would make sure of that.

 **.~*~.**

I knock on the cyan door, this was it. Today I'll be solving the cold-case of Mrs. Agreste. The door is soon opened and I entre, taking a seat silently, sitting opposite from Mrs. Agreste and next to Mia on the couch near the window. I wasn't going to lie, I felt extremely nervous.

"Let's not waste any time. I left the house because of my husband, Gabriel." I watch as Ginette looks down to the ground, probably remembering what happened. "No, I should start at the beginning."

She sighs and the air is filled with a stiff silence.

"I'm from Paris, yes. And so's Gabriel, but we met in New York. We used to protect New York together with our miraculous. I owned the Peacock Miraculous, and he had the butterfly one."

But that would mean that Gabriel was… no. No, no, no, no, no. Not good. Definitely not good.

"After we retired, we moved back to Paris. We had this little secret hideaway spot too. It was so beautiful. But then, as time continued, Gabriel found this book. The book told him that with the ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous, he could turn his entire family immortal."

At this point, she was getting emotional. I watched Mia calm her down before she continued on.

"I don't remember exactly how, something along the lines of bad luck and good luck uniting as one brings ultimate power. With that power, he could summon Harumaph." She shakes her head, tears escaping her eyes. "He became obsessed, and I grew scared. I was a coward, I always was. So I ran away."

She sat up straight and looked at me in the eye, not afraid. I respected her for it.

"I regret that now. Because now I fear he has worse plans for Paris, and the only one who can stop him… is you Marinette. You need to reveal yourself to Chat Noir and the others." I stare at her wide-eyed. How did she know? "I know it's scary, but you need to reveal yourself."

"Ok…"

 **.~*~.**

 **HAHA YAS! No more short chapters after this chapter! Why? Because I suck at doing nice things like this. Take that as a hint as to what's about to come. (It's not good)**

 **Haha, well reviews!  
Reviews:**

 **Secrettaleau: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it**

 **Falala: NEXT CHAPTER MATE! NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Welp, imma go. BAI!**

 **~Dawn**


	18. Broken Hearts

_Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir_

 **./{Chapter Eighteen}\\.**

I swing across the rooftops of Paris, it was a beautiful starry night. I hope I wasn't late to the meeting, although part of me was dreading it. I was half tempted to back out, but it was far too late for that. I couldn't let some high-school drama stop me from saving the city I love.

"Sorry I'm late everybody." I jump onto the Eiffel Tower, everybody else already there. I take in a deep breath as everyone welcomes me. I take a glimpse of everybody, they all seemed really happy… but how long would it stay that way? "I have something to tell you."

Here it goes. Oh god Tikki, I couldn't do this. I look at Chat and he's smiling. Not the usual smile that is filled with 'love' but as a friend. I take in multiple breaths before working up the courage to speak again. My knees were shaking. I could hear my heartbeat.

"I-I've decided it's time to reveal my identity." I watch Volpina walk up to me, smiling… although it didn't reach her eyes. "Tikki, spots off." I squint my eyes shut, not because of the light, but because I didn't want to see their reactions.

I hear gasps and mutters. I force myself to open one of my eyes before looking at everyone. Volpina and Jade Turtle are muttering to each other with concerned faces, but I don't know why.

I look at Queen Bee and see her smiling at me, giving me a small thumbs up. It was funny how much she's changed it such a short time. But when I look at Chat… he looks panicked, frightened even. I frowned, I thought he'd be the happiest. I could see tears forming in his eyes, his eyes looking glassy and beautiful.

I instinctively walk towards him, but Queen Bee pulls me back smiling. I turn to face her, smiling a little.

"Marinette! It's you! That's so awesome!" Chloe hugs me, a cheerful smile plaguing her mouth. "Now not only do I get to work next to my hero, but I can work next to my friend too!" We became friends? How ironic.

"Yeah. Great…" I look over to Chat Noir, he was staring at me. He looked relieved and stressed both at the same time. When Chloe finally lets me go, I walk over to Chat Noir. "Are you ok Chat?" I watch him practically jump three feet in the air.

"Oh, ah… yea." I watch him glimpse off to the side, he seemed nervous. I realise what was going on… I bite my lip and look down, my eyes turning glassy.

"Your… your disappointed it's me… aren't you?"

"What!" I stiffen as he places his hands on my shoulders and gently puts his fingers under my chin and makes me look at him. I stare into his eyes and I am swarmed by warmth and love. "Why the hell would I be disappointed?! It's you! All you've done is prove how much I love you Marinette."

I smile, and he mirrors my smile. But deep down inside, I could tell that something was bothering him. I go to ask him what's wrong but Jade Turtle interrupts those plans.

"Right! Now that we know Marinette is Ladybug, what's up? I mean, you wouldn't call us here just to reveal yourself." I sigh before nodding. I quickly transform, just because I felte uncomfortable with being the only one as their civilian self.

"I know who Hawkmoth is."

 **.~*~.**

I could tell Marinette was about to ask me something. I knew this wasn't good. Everybody's revealed themselves now. I was scared to reveal myself to Alya, her being Marinette's best friend, but now?

When Nino distracted Marinette, I thanked him. When Marinette turned around and everybody was focused on her, I made my escape. I raced across the rooftops, the world seemed upside down. I felt the pressure crushing me.

When I finally feel like I am far enough from Marinette, I break down. I fall to my knees and hide my face from my hands. How could I reveal myself now? How could I do this without making Marinette mad at me? I couldn't…

But I wouldn't make the same mistake as last time. I wouldn't leave Marinette when she was upset this time around. I'd be there for her, no matter what. I had to be. I take in a deep breath of air, before standing up.

I turn around and face Nino, although he's in costume of course. I smile, thankful it wasn't Marinette. He walks up to me and pats me on the back.

"You ok bro?" I frown but nod. I knew what I had to do, I knew. We make our way to Marinette's house and before I knew it we were standing behind the wall that lead to her balcony.

I hide behind the wall, Marinette standing on the other side of it. I look past the wall to see Marinette and what I'm assuming is her kwami chatting. I couldn't stall anymore. I took a deep breath and straightened my posture before looking at Nino confidently.

"I can't do this!" My confidence seemingly left me as soon as it came. Nino frowned at me before nudging me onto the balcony. I hissed at him quietly, flipping him the finger as I did. He just laughed harder. I walked over to Marinette, I could feel my heart beat fasten and my knees shaking. I could barely walk. "H-hey Marinette."

"Oh hey Chat!" She runs over to me and hugs me tightly, whether she could feel the sweat on my body or not, I didn't know. "What's up?" She pulled out of the hug and looked at me with those loving eyes. Those damned loving eyes.

"Y-you know I love you, right?" She nods. "And you know that no matter what I'll always be there for you right?" Another nod. This was it. There was absolutely, positively no backing down now. I bite my lip and look down, fear taking over my body.

"Chat what is it?"

"I… It's me, Marinette. Adrien. I'm Adrien Agreste." It felt weird to say that the way I did, but at least it was over. I close my eyes and look down. Relying on feel and sound instead of sight. All that changed was Marinette's breathing. I looked up to see Marinette staring at me, she wasn't exactly looking at me though. Just, staring through me.

I wait for a reaction, any reaction. But there is none. I watch as she consumes the information that I had just told her, and as it sunk in, things didn't go as how I wished it went. But even then, there was barely any reaction.

"Marin-"

"No!" There we go, at least I got something out of her. "No, you can't be Adrien. B-because Adrien rejected me while Chat Noir loves me. He loves me, he does! Adrien said he didn't love me, if- if you're Adrien then you don't love me!"

"But Marinette, it is me. I am Adrien, I'll show you! Plagg, claws in!" After I'm back to being Adrien I continue. "Marinette… I do love you, I lo-"

"No! You have no right to say that Adrien! You reject me, then come to woo me as Chat Noir?! Then you have the nerve to try and get me as Adrien?! Stop playing with my emotions! Y-you can't do that to someone! I'm not your play toy Chat, Adrien, whoever you are! I don't even know who you are…"

I stare at her, eyes wide. I had taken to moving a few steps back while Marinette was yelling. I had only ever seen her get this way with Chloe, and even then it was rare. And it sucked being on the receiving end.

"I trusted you! I… I loved you, both sides of you! While I'm just here for your entertainment, right? Right?! I should have known that you were just like Chloe. But at least Chloe changed!" Now that hurt, I deserved it, but it hurt. I look down, but I don't cry. Marinette had full right to cry though.

I look at her, her hair was a mess, her eyes glassy with tears. I wondered what it was like in her point of view. I walk up to her, intent on hugging her, on apologising over and over again, to fix everything, but that wasn't the case. She pushed me away, anger and sadness in her eyes.

"No! Stay away from me! Leave me alone! GO AWAY!" I felt my own tears start to stroll down my eyes, I reach out for her, longing for her touch. "Go away! I never want to see you again!" And she storms inside… Nino walks out from behind the wall, a frown forming on his face as he shakes his head.

"Well… that could have been better." I glare at him before transforming again. I frown and look at the trap door Marinette just stormed inside through.

"You're telling me…" I sigh and slump against the wall as the fresh memories of what happened run through my head again. Did she really never want to see me again? "I want someone on watch here for the next few days, just to make sure that no akuma comes." Nino nods before salutes seriously.

"On it, I'll make sure nobody gets akumatised." He looks down at the closed trapdoor. "For what it's worth, I am sorry." I say nothing as I jump away. I keep reminding myself of Marinette's words in my head, over and over again until they're all I can think about.

I feel a shiver run down my spine, and I suddenly feel so cold. Even though it was a warm night. When I get home I fall flat on my face on my bed and groan into my pillow. Life hated me didn't it?

"Come on kid, it isn't so bad. Just keep apologising and I'm sure she'll take you back." I stare at Plagg annoyed. I'm fairly certain he knows that he's wrong. But when I look into his eyes, I can tell he knows something more than I do.

I lay in bed and just don't move. Maybe this could make all my problems go away, unlikely. I'd just keep my difference from Marinette for a while, then when she seems less angry I'll apologise again… yeah.

 **.~*~.**

I didn't want to admit it, but… I felt sorry for the young girl. I know how hard it was to lose someone you love. And she was so young, and already dealing with depression. But I would sooth her pain soon enough. I shake my head, ridding myself of that thought.

I knew this would come. Chat Noir has made a grave mistake and I'll be put on top for it. With Marinette, no, with Shattered Mirror's help I will get the miraculous. I let the butterfly form in my hands, transforming into my glorious akuma.

"With Shattered Mirrors return, I can finally get her back! Even if I have to burn down all of Paris!" I smile as I let the akuma go, it flies away and I feel giddy. I've waited for this for two years, and now, it'll happen. "Go my little akuma, go and bring back Shattered Mirror!"

The window of the Notre Dame closes and I am surrounded by darkness. I transform back into my normal self and pull out Ginette's engagement ring from my pocket. I know I said I'd leave all distractions behind, but… was it really a distraction? I was doing all this to get her back, to let our family live forever. Was that so wrong?

"Noroo, is what I'm doing… wrong?" Before he even has time to open his mouth, I reply. "No, don't answer that. I don't want to know. All I want is my family back."

So I wait. I wait for Shattered Mirror's return. I wait for the miraculous. I wait, just like I did for my wife. Only unlike the other years, she'll return this time. She will. Even if I have to kill for her.

 **.~*~.**

I lay on my bed, staring at my room. Before this it seemed so lively, before it seemed so… pink. Now it's nothing but a grey dull pink colour. It has no shine. I can see Tikki comforting me with a hug, but I don't feel it. I feel numb inside. I felt my insides churned. Everything felt… wrong. But strangely right, like my life was on the right path.

If this was the right path I'd rather die thank you very much. I look at Tikki who was just staring at me. She floats up to face me better before smiling sadly.

"I know you're upset right now, and that's understandable. I'm not going to say not to be upset. Just know that when you are sad, somebody is always there to help. Even if they don't really exist." She wipes a tear away before floating away. I curl up into a ball and continued to cry.

It's only been a week since I was akumatised and now it was going to happen again. I really did have the luck of a Shattered Mirror. Shattered Mirror… I wonder how she feels about all this. Is she upset? Is she crying with me? Or… is she happy at my depression?

I feel an instant tug from inside of me, Shattered Mirror was talking to me. She was… comforting me. I could tell Nino was standing guard for akumas but… that wouldn't stop it. It'd just find another way through.

In fact, I bet it's already here, hiding somewhere… waiting. I lift my head up from my knees and frown. I scan my room, looking for the akuma. Found you. It was waiting for me, on my black cat pillow.

"I know…" I stand up and walk over to the pillow, already defeated. "I don't want to be here anymore anyways. Shattered Mirror could take control." As soon as I lay my hand on the pillow, I could hear Hawkmoth.

"Marinette… I just wanted to say sorry. I know how hard it is to lose someone close to you." His voice was filled with grief as he said it. But I just wanted to leave right now.

"Just hurry it up please Mr. Agreste." I could hear his sigh, and I felt the transformation take place. I feel myself lose control of my body, but still see through my eyes. I smiled, it felt nice. I didn't feel sad, I didn't feel heartbroken, or betrayed. I just felt… tired. So I closed my eyes, and went to sleep. Hoping that when I woke up, this would all be finished… And as I fall asleep, I hear Hawkmoth say something to Shattered Mirror.

"Oh, one more thing. You have a new power Shattered Mirror. You can now…"

 **.~*~.**

 **Oh la la, what have we here? Shattered Mirror has returned! Bringing us closer to a finally maybe? Hahaha you wish, with what I have planned…. Well, it isn't pretty. So I know I promised a longer chapter but really, it's difficult and I'm busy. Next chapter, maybe. REVIEWS TIME!**

 **Hey: Yeah, there is a YouTube series of my fanfic, but I'm happy you like my version better ^.^**

 **Mrs. O'Leary123: thanks! Also if you thought that was sad then good luck with what's coming, *passes tissues* here**

 **Allison: I'm sorry ;-; I was holiday and couldn't write, but I'm happy you're enjoying it. Sorry about the mistakes, I need to try and find an editor. I'd do it myself but I don't have time to. And I bet whatever scenarios in your head isn't as bad as it's gonna get. Maybe you need some of those tissues I handed out to Mrs. O'Leary123… and don't we all wonder how we got into this fandom? I don't hear complaining though XD also HERE YOU GO, HERE'S WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

 **Well good bye, see you next chapter ;)**

 **~Dawn**


	19. Tears and Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir

 **/}[Chapter Nineteen]{\**

Thunder echoed throughout all of the city of 'love' and all I can think of is how crap my life is right now. It must be worse for Marinette though, after all she had gone through, I didn't make things better by revealing myself. It would have been worse if I waited though.

I screamed into my pillow, a giant wet patch from my tears that didn't get to stroll down my cheeks. When I finally lose my voice, I pull my face away pillow. I don't really do anything, I just sob and choke on my tears, silent wails and soft grieves seemed to be the only sounds.

"Marinette, I'm so… so sorry! This is all my fault, I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" My voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak but I yelled the words to nobody in particular. I don't know who could hear me but I felt like I needed to say them.

I bring the pillow close to my chest and let the tears continue to fall as my grey room turns darker, I sniffle and wipe my nose, not bothered to get a tissue. That required moving, and all my limbs hurt after punching all of my sadness out into the pillow.

Even now the pillow was worn out. It was still crumpled up right now as it laid in my arms, growing more and more wet as time went on. My hair was also a mess and mainly sat in front of my eyes and face.

How? How did all of this happen? I know how, it all started months ago, I said no to Marinette, broke her heart, then fell in love with her. What type of an idiot does that? Who says no to a girl they end up loving?

It was kind of funny to be honest, in a horrible, ironic kind of way. I said no to Marinette because I loved Ladybug, and Marinette is Ladybug. I denied Marinette's feelings because I loved Marinette. Just call me the jerk of the year.

I throw my pillow against my wall and watch in anger as it hits the wall and bounces off my bed with a 'poof.' How could I let this happen? How could I have done this? This is all my fault. I scream, pulling my hair, shutting my eyes tight. Hoping, praying that this was all just some sort of bad dream.

Praying that Marinette had never confessed so she didn't get depressed, praying that I still had a chance to hold her in my arms again, to feel her soft hair as she lets me play with it, to see her beautiful smile again. That's all I wanted.

When I can finally bother to move, I head to my window as the raindrops slowly race down my window. The world seemed so dark before, but there was still colour. Now everything is black. Trees? Black. Cars? Black. Grass? Black. Everything was black, just as black and empty as I felt.

The world felt heavy, I don't know how, or even how to explain it, but it felt heavy. Like all of Paris was grieving with me. With her. What were the others doing right now? What was Nino, Alya, and Chloe doing right now?

I bet they are out there somewhere having fun in the rain, completely unaware of the giant problems that their friends are having. No, Nino knowns about this. Maybe, maybe he's grieving with us? Grieving for his friends?

I watch the raindrops go down their paths, my tears strolling down my cheeks. I look at my reflection in the window and see how red my eyes are, how wet my cheeks are. How long has it been since Marinette? An hour? A day? I didn't know.

I wipe my eyes and dry my cheeks with my shirt, not caring that it was designer and a one of a kind creation by my father. I look through my window again, trying to see my reflection, but no matter how hard I try, I can only see the view. As if I had somehow disappeared from the world.

Maybe that would be the best idea. Return back to being home schooled, and only leaving the house for photoshoots and other outside activities such as fencing. Nobody would mind. Not since I broke the heart of the most kindest girl alive… twice.

The realisation that I had broken my true loves heart not once, but twice, hit me hard. True love meant being there for each other, making the other feel complete, to make them feel happy. But I just made Marinette feel sad and alone.

Did that mean that we weren't meant to be? Does that mean that this entire thing was just some 'little' bump in the road to find happiness? If that was the case I don't deserve happiness, not after I made Marinette, the sweetest person alive, feel like she wasn't worth anything, that she should die.

"You did the right thing. Telling her." I turn to face the small kwami. His green eyes filled with grief and something like regret. Like he knew something I didn't. "Listen, if she's the one like you've been saying then everything will get be-"

He's cut off by an unsettling breeze, an unsettling chill. Everything seems to stand still, the trees stop moving and the rain freezes. Everything just stops. I turn to look at Plagg again and feel a sharp pain stab my heart.

Plagg lost all colour in his face, his narrow, green eyes wide with horror, his mouth open ajar. I watch, absolutely terrified of his next words. But all he says is two words under his breath. Two words that I didn't know the meaning of, but made my entire world shatter, made me quiver in fear, made my heart panic for Marinette.

"He's back."

 **.~*~.**

I sit in my room, listening to music while watching the rain pour down. It was a total bummer what happened between Adrien and Marinette but I had no doubt that they would fix things up eventually. They had too, they were meant to be together!

I left standing guard at Marinette's an hour ago, deciding that it was safe to leave. I mean, she wouldn't get akumatised over after an hour, right? So I had headed home and made some new tracks on my DJ app on my computer, they weren't my best though.

I was honestly too distracted by the drama that was going on in Paris. It's funny how the called this place the city of love when there's more pain in it then actual love. I adjust my glasses as I stare out of my window and look at the gloomy city.

Nobody was around, nobody was on the streets and there wasn't even any cars around. It felt weird, like something weird was happening. Something dark… It didn't feel natural, but I guess there wasn't anything I could do about it, so I just shook it off.

I wondered what Adrien and Marinette were doing right now, I had a half mind to go check up on them but decided against it. I stood up and paced around my small room, my computer flashing up with new news.

I walked over to my computer and switched from my DJ app to what was apparently urgent news. I skimmed over the headline and shrugged it off before heading back to my bed. That's when the headline crossed through my head again.

I practically jumped onto my computer and started reading through the article. Listing off the basic things. Sights of a new akuma, no current photos, etc. etc. But when the article updated so that there was a photo, a shiver crawled down my spine. Shattered Mirror had returned.

Although her outfit had changed drastically, she now wore high-heel boots that went up to her knees, she wore skin-tight pants underneath them and a sweater. Her hair flowed freely and her pillow had changed into a shield. She held a sword that matched it.

If I was being completely honest, she looked amazing. Incredible, hot even! Although she had no colour. Even her skin had turned grey. Everything was just grey, or black, or white. She had no colour.

I felt a sharp pang inside of me as Wayzz rushes up to my shoulder and reads the article. He kept mumbling under his breath. I asked him what was wrong but it was like he was in a completely different dimension to me.

He turns to me, a grave expression on his face. He floats up to me and places one of his tiny little turtle arms on my cheek to try and comfort me. Confusion turns to fear when I look at the seriousness in his eyes, sure Wayzz was known for being serious but this was starting to scare me.

"Young master, Shattered Mirror's return isn't just a coincident. This entire battle has been planned since the very beginning of the Miraculous' creation." What was he talking about? He's starting to really scare me now. "Marinette is the chosen one that will save us all, Shattered Mirror is the one to save us all, from something much, much worse."

Panic rises up in me, I could feel my chest bubbling with fear. What could be worse than Hawkmoth? A demon? As if Wayzz read my mind, he continued speaking to me, warning me.

"Listen to me, something is going to happen that nobody has any control over. You will lose people close to you, and you will be changed forever after this. But you cannot lose hope. Just listen for the Creators voice, listen and she will come."

After this, Wayzz leaves quickly and I hear my window shatter. I quickly turn to look and see Shattered Mirror standing sitting where my window was meant to be cockily. She smirks at me, and points her shirt at my arm.

I could tell she wanted my miraculous but there was a sort of emptiness in her that told me that behind that smirk, even Shattered Mirror didn't want to do this. Like she knew whatever Wayzz was talking about was coming and she wanted no part in it.

"You know what I want, so just hand it over." I shake my head, backing away. Before I could even transform myself, she pounces. She screams apologies at me, but also insults, like there were two halves of her.

We roll around the floor, screaming at each other. It probably looked really weird to others. I feel my own anger bubbling up, like it was screaming at me to give it control, like it wanted to be free.

"You leave me no choice then." She glares daggers at me, her mouth an open snarl. She points her sword at me, I fear for my life for a second before I realise what's really going on. "You can be my first test subject."

Then everything goes white...

 **.~*~.**

 **Heya guys, long time no chat! Yeah… sorry 'bout that, assessments ya know? And I know I promised a longer chapter but with all these assessments and studying I need to do I haven't had time, sorry. Anyways, let's reply to reviews!**

 **Allison: I'm happy you're enjoying it! ^-^ And guess what! You still don't get ta know her knew power, lol. Sorry.**

 **Guest: Hey! Glad ya liked it! Here, have another one**

 **MakeItPopShift: HAHAHA YOU CAN NEVER KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!... maybe I'm the weird one…**

 **Whyyoudothis: I usually try to post every week but ugh school gets in the way. Also, dot dot dot ending? … *Looks up to ending* I'm not sorry. Nice name by the way**

 **Guest: Yes, I know Chapter 4 was crap, and I honestly hate it too, it was rushed and horrible. But please remember, I'm still young, I'm still learning, I AM CRAP AT WRITING ;~;**

 **Panda Miraculous: I LOVE BIG MESSAGE! Also pandas are usually represented with peace (I personally think the yin-yang symbol since they're both black and white and come from the same culture I think) so maybe something to do with that?**

 **BEAUTYFULL: aww, you love me? I'm flattered**

 **IZZY: NOBODY DIES! I mean, people do die, but shhh… Don't worry, things will have a maybe possible, unlikely good ending.**

 **Guest: Here you go**

 **Miraculous Panda: hey again! How's life?**

 **Welp! I gotta go start writing the next chapter because PROCRASTINATION!**

 **Cya soon hopefully,**

 **~Dawn**


	20. Miraculously Akumatised

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

 **/]{Chapter Twenty}[\**

 **Shattered Mirror**

I walked over to Nino as he screams at his non-existent pain. I grabbed his wrist as dark bubbles engulfed him. I grabbed his Miraculous and watched with a smirk as he collapsed onto the ground.

I laughed as I watched, although it felt empty inside. This felt wrong, Marinette would have never agreed to do this, Marinette would have never wanted this to happen. I felt like I was betraying her, like I was betraying a part of myself too.

"Shattered Mirror…" I turn to face the green kwami, a small snarl on my face. I refused to let them see how broken I was, at how broken Marinette was. These were the idiots that made Marinette feel like this, feel like me.

These were the idiots who had hurt Marinette, made her into me, them and Adrien. But… Adrien had said he was sorry, did he actually mean it? I guess I'd go for a small visit after I figured out what this little turtle wanted.

I try to shoo the little bug like creature away with my sword, although it just kept buzzing around me. When Wayzz shouted my name as I went to leave, I had decided it was enough. I twirled myself around, my face an inch away from the green bug as I bared my teeth at him.

"What?" The words seethed from my mouth viciously. I felt my insides churn as Marinette sleeps softly, she deserved a break more than anyone. And I didn't want to be the one who woke her up.

I watch Wayzz flinch and all I wanted to do was run away, run away and apologise for everything I had done. I was sorry, so sorry. But Marinette had done nothing wrong and she apologised for everything.

I wouldn't be sorry for something I have to do. I have to protect Marinette, she's innocent, she's kind and nice. She only wanted to be happy, and these idiots ruined it for her. I could tell Marinette was so much more broken than before, I could tell.

Marinette hadn't even bothered to hide her miraculous, Marinette left her earrings in and Tikki still floating about her room. I was the one who had to hide them. But… why did I hide them…? Why did I feel like I should?

I'm Shattered Mirror! An akuma! I'm here to serve Hawkmoth and retrieve the miraculous' for him, not hiding them from him. So why was I hiding it…? It was a question I couldn't answer honestly…

"I know you're scared inside, scared for Marinette. And I know I can't stop you. But let me ask you this, are you sure?" I'm pulled back into reality when Wayzz speaks, I shake my head a bit. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. But he didn't. I growled at him, curious to know what he meant.

"Sure about what?" I barked out at him. I had to keep up the act, I couldn't let them see me sad. All Wayzz did though was float in the air, silent. I placed my sword at my side and let it hang from my belt.

I grabbed Wayzz, and tightened my grip a little. The green kwami still didn't speak a word though. He just sighed and looked defeated. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place when I realised what I'd have to do.

If I handed Wayzz over to Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth could be a step closer to getting rid of this horrible torture that has destroyed me and Marinette. But at the same time, he'd be a step closer to doing something terrible.

I let Wayzz go, and watched him fly off to Nino who was still fighting his fate. The dark bubbles still consumed him, as Nino continued to fight my new powers. It wouldn't take long for that fighting spirit to turn to anger though. And when his anger came out…

Part of me told me to save Nino, to let him go and run away. To get the others. But at the same time… He knew Adrien was Chat Noir, he knew about the problems that would have to have arrived at some point. He knew, they all knew. And they didn't tell her.

They have broken Marinette beyond repair, they have destroyed her enough to want her to turn into me, they are all at fault for hurting Marinette. And I would get vengeance for her. When I had gained control the first time, Marinette was nice to me, she apologised to me!

To me! If anything, I should have apologised to her… but no. She apologised to me. I became attached to her, I became a part of her like she became a part of me. And now she's crying in her sleep while I'm standing here, ruining everything.

Just the way it should be, right? I'm an akuma, I represent everything bad and wrong. I am a creature, no, I am a thing that has replaced the real Marinette. I watch Wayzz stare at me, his eyes empty as he simply evaporates into the miraculous, meaning one thing. He wasn't wanted.

Nino's battle for control was ending, and he wasn't winning. No. The dark bubbles faded away as the dark figure came into view. I turned around, I couldn't watch this, Marinette had woken up and she felt sick at what she saw too.

I listened to the uneven breathing, listening to the dark chuckle. I wanted to throw up, I felt tears prick my eyes while Marinette screams in pain at how she could have let this happen. But it was too late to stop this now…

"Reporting for duty Shattered Mirror." I turn to face the now standing Nino, although it wasn't Nino anymore. No. Who stood instead made me want to cry honestly, but I couldn't show anyone that I was still broken. I couldn't let anybody know.

"Welcome back, Bubbler."

 **.~*~.**

 **Nino**

I'm flung into this weird grey prison, chains and locks appear around my wrists and I watch in shock as I try to fight against the restraints. Everything happened so fast that I couldn't even see what happened. One second I'm fighting Shattered Mirror's spell and then I'm here.

There was nowhere to look at, there was no colour. Dark laughter erupts from my chest, but it isn't my chest. I don't know if that made sense or not but I understood it. I look around, panic on my face. Where the hell was the place? How could I get out of here?

"Don't bother, nobody can save you this time around." What? I stare to the empty space in front of me, dark bubbles form around the empty space as the Bubbler was formed from the dark bubbles.

Was that really how I looked when I was akumatised? Man I looked stupid like that. I watched as the Bubbler seethed in rage like he heard what I was saying. I look at him, trying to look as calm as possible.

"You obviously don't get it. I am you, I'm the part of you that you keep locked up inside yourself, the part that you don't want anyone to see." I watched him walk up to me slowly, terror climbs up my spine and sits in my throat, a silent scream echoing through my mind. "And I am now in control. You will be trapped here, in your own mind, until you are of further use."

I watch as the Bubbler laughs manically before vaporising into thin air. I let the words sink into me, I was trapped in my own mind. My persona of anger was in control of my body and I was forced to stay here trapped in my mind.

Ladybug couldn't help me because she was the akumatised victim… Adrien! What would Adrien and the others do? The only one who could purify akumas was Ladybug! And Ladybug was the victim!

I go limp, the fear of what would happen wracked my mind. What was I supposed to do now? Nothing… there was nothing I could do. All I could possibly do is pray for the best. I sigh in defeat and let my wrists hang in the chains as I let my body go dead.

"Don't give up Nino." The voice was sweet, like honey, I looked around, trying to find who said it. But there was nobody there. "There isn't much you can do now, but you can't give up."

The chains disappeared and I fell to the ground. I pick myself up, rubbing my wrists gently. I didn't know why, I just saw them do this in the movies so I did it too. I looked around, trying to find who spoke to me. That's when I saw the green glowing turtle. I walked towards it and kneeled by it, what was a turtle doing here?

"Marinette's fate has always come down to this, her purpose, her meaning in life, was to stop him. Even if she has to die in the process." I watch the turtle look at me, meaning in its eyes. I see feet approaching me and look up to see a beautiful woman in front of me.

Her long raven hair went down to just above her hips, her eyes were as blue as the sky was, she had hints of white in her eyes too, representing the clouds. Her skin was pale as the snow, she reminded me of Marinette so much.

"I know you're confused, but you need to be prepared for the battle ahead. It will not be easy, but Marinette, Shattered Mirror, she will need you." I watched as all the animals I have ever known appeared, each with a different colour representing it. "They need you."

"But… Why? Who is 'he' and what's going on? Who are you?" The questions rolled off my tongue as quick as this mysterious woman appeared. She raised her hand to silence me, and it worked.

"My name is Meili Cheng, the creator of the Miraculous'. I created them to stop an evil force from destroying our planet. I trapped him into the Miraculous, creating the kwami's you see today. But he, Harumaph, can still be summoned if all the miraculous are put together."

"Is… Is that why Hawkmoth wants the miraculous?" I watch Meili nod, Meili seemed like an odd name now that I thought about it. Like a Japanese name, or a Chinese name. Wasn't Marinette half Chinese as well? Realisation hit me like a brick. "W-wait! Meili _Cheng_? You're… You're related to Marinette!" Meili nods sadly. Her face downcast in depression.

"Yes… I am a distant relative of Marinette, and sadly, I'm the one who caused Marinette's fate. Creating the Miraculous' saved Earth, but only for a little while. Harumaph swore revenge as he was sucked into the Miraculous'. He swore revenge on everyone who tried to stop him. Including me. That's why Marinette's fate has been sucked into this."

I watch her as she continues to tell me the story of how she captured Harumaph and trapped him into the Miraculous', and how he swore vengeance on her and her family. She told me about how he made a promise to return one day, and that that day would be soon. Very soon.

"I've made my mistakes, and now I can't stop him. So I gave the Miraculous to a trusted friend who has been looking after them since, he has given them only to trustworthy people, but atlas even the greatest man makes mistakes."

I stare at her, wondering what she meant. Fearing the next words that she'd speak. I knew what she was going to say, but I didn't want her to say them. I was scared of her to say them. I shake my head, my mouth agape in realisation as to what was going to happen to my friends.

"Hawkmoth, Gabriel, is going to bring back Harumaph."

 **.~*~.**

 **Shattered Mirror**

I jumped across the rooftops, thunder echoing through the streets as I did so. Fear was hidden behind a mask made of stone, what was I doing? I couldn't give the miraculous to Hawkmoth! Who knows what he'd do with them!

I leap over tall buildings until I reach Adrien's house. I felt sorry for him, did he even know that his father was his enemy? Did he even know that his love was akumatised into me? I doubted it.

Although no matter how sorry I felt for Adrien, Marinette deserves my apologies more. And I'd do whatever it takes to protect her. She protected me when things were worse for me, so now I'll protect her, I'll protect us. For we are one.

I told the Bubbler to go and search for the previous akuma victims so I could bring them back and have my army, but I didn't want an army. I just wanted to be alone. Before all I felt was rage, rage at Adrien for shattering my poor Marinette into nothing but broken glass shards. But now…

I watch as Adrien sits near his window, his fingers gently gliding down the window, in sync with the raindrops that fall down. His face showed how depressed he was, I'd easily be able to get his Miraculous, but what would that mean? The turtle Miraculous sat gently around my wrist, Wayzz still refused to come out of the bracelet. I didn't blame him.

The Ladybug Miraculous was still hidden in Marinette's room, safe from prying eyes. I couldn't bring myself to hand them over to Gabriel. I was stuck whether I should hand the Turtle bracelet too. What was I supposed to do?

"This storm is really bad, isn't it?" The voice echoed through the empty streets, it startled me and I found myself prepared to battle somebody, but it was just two teenage girls under an umbrella talking. Go figures.

"Yeah. Something doesn't feel right about it… Hey where are the others?" The voices leeched into my mind. These weren't just any teenage girls. They were Chloe and Alya. I didn't know they hung out outside of being superheros.

They walk through the empty streets of Paris, me close behind them, waiting to strike. All the nice things they said about Marinette and Adrien wanted to make me cry. But I couldn't not take their Miraculous, Hawkmoth would hurt me if I didn't.

No. Hawkmoth wouldn't hurt me. He said I could join his family, he said he would give me closure, he wouldn't hurt me… would he? I didn't want to find out. When the perfect opening came, I pounced on them.

I tackled them both to the ground, and before they could get up I pointed my sword at them. My eyes narrow as I tried to think of something to say to them. They didn't move, knowing that if they did, things would just be more painful. All emotion is gone as I try to bring myself to shoot them, to turn them into their previous akumas. In the end, my arm goes limp. I bring the sword down, but they still don't move.

"I… I'm sorry." It was all I said before I forced myself to shoot. Both girls were attacked by the dark bubbles I had grown accustomed too, and I took their Miraculous', regretting it while doing it. Both girls were screaming, Chloe was even trying to blow the bubbles away. When they realised it was hopeless they seemingly accepted their fates. In too much pain myself, I look away, tears on the verge of falling.

"We forgive you Shattered Mirror." I turn around as quick as lightning to see their faces smile at me one last time before they were both engulfed in the dark bubbles. The tears flowed freely now, a silent scream plagued my lips but I couldn't speak.

I fall onto my knees as an eruption of akumas explode into the sky from within me. Throughout the thunder and rain now flew hundreds and hundreds of akumas. My scream bubbled up in my chest before it burst out of me. Pained and broken, it echoed through the silent streets. Tears get mixed with the heavy rain as the colourless world morphed into a shadow underneath me.

"What are our orders Shattered Mirror?" I look up at Lady Wifi and Antibug, anger bubbling from within them, desperate to be released. I point in the direction of where the Bubbler should be, telling them to go collect all the previous victims and take them to the Eiffel Tower.

Defeat laid heavily on my shoulders as I laid in the streets, my hair a dark mess from the rain. All I could do was look up and watch the lightning dance with the thunder as the purple butterflies swarmed the skies, searching for new victims that would never be found. How did this happen? How could I have let this happen?

I placed Alya's necklace around my neck and Chloe's comb in my hair. The kwami's didn't come out to greet me, good. I didn't feel like talking. But I felt as if they knew something I didn't. Like they knew more about this whole affair then I did.

I get up from the street and start walking around. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed a break. I walked through the streets of Paris, looking for a sign, anything really. Just something that would tell me what to do. Maybe I could find that woman who helped me from before…? Why would she want to help me though? I've done horrible things.

That's when it happens. An akuma and a ladybug both stop and float in front of me. Both leading too different paths. The ladybug would take me to happiness, the akuma to the Eiffel Tower to complete my unfinished job. I stare at them both, dead inside. I face the ladybug and frown.

"I have so much more to do…" Is all I said before I started making my way to the Eiffel Tower, the akuma following me along the way, leaving the ladybug alone…

 **.~*~.**

 **TADAAA~ Chapter 20, never thought I'd make to be honest. But I did! And boy does it feel good! Wow, it feels amazing! Hope you enjoyed it by the way! And gosh, that poor poor ladybug, being left alone like that. But I don't think that's what you guys are curious about ;) Lemme introduce** **Meili Cheng! Ancestor of Marinette, creator of the Miraculous, hero of Earth, and a poor poor ladybug, left behind by a shattered mirror. (lol spoilers)**

 **Welp! Time to respond to reviews!**

 **Miraculous Panda: You're welcome my Panda-rific friend!**

 **Izzy: Calm down… nobody important dies, maybe. And it's only unlikely good ending because… lol not telling. But the more people complain the sadder I make it~ Better be careful ;)**

 **Miraculous Panda: Next Chapter Have some tissues *Gives tissues***

 **MiraculousGamerH: Couldn't find you on Amino, just start a chat with me and I'll answer though. And don't be afraid! Here's another chapter! And I didn't leave it on a cliff-hanger this time! (I think)**

 **Ketsui Tasogare: …Don't be excited… be scared. Be very, very scared MUHAHAHAHAHA *awkward cough* uhhhhhh come back next time?**

 **Natalie: Yes, you are.**

 **Noodles: Thanks! Although best story ever? Sorry mate, that's reserved for GhostGirl19's 'On The Prowl'**

 **Welp, I'll see you guys next chapter!  
~Dawn**


	21. A Sanctuary for a Cat

_Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_

 **/}[Chapter Twenty One]{\**

 **Shattered Mirror**

Under the Eiffel Tower stood all the previous akuma victims, tied up into a line. The Bubbler, Lady Wifi, and Antibug all stood behind me, waiting for me to give them other orders. But I didn't give them orders. No, I just stood in front of my tied-up victims, staring at them all.

The news reporter was nearby, already covering the case of the "dangerous new akuma." If only they knew. I don't bother to pay any attention to the nosy reporter, no, my attention was on summoning up the courage to actually turn all these innocent people into the cruel akumas they once were.

I stood in front of the man who was once Copy Cat, he idolized Ladybug, he'd be so disappointed if her knew what happened to her, to me. I look in his eyes and I know he sees my pain. I could tell everyone knew my pain, my name was Shattered Mirror for a reason. I don't bother to waste time. I point my sword to the sky, gaining the attention of all the akumas floating in the sky.

"My papillons! Go and find your victims, now!" I watch as the butterfly swarm dives down and attacks the previous akuma victims, all of them scream in agonising pain and wither as they fall to the ground, screaming in their pain that wasn't really there.

I turn to face the news reporter again, watching them step back in fear, some swatting away stray akumas desperately, they were idiots. I walk over to them, the camera was still recording live, good. Soon I was only a few inches away from the camera, I grabbed it and forced my face into the view.

"Listen up, to all the citizens of Paris, let me make one thing clear. Your precious miraculous team _isn't_ coming. You are now under the rule of Hawkmoth, if you displease him, you deal with me." I go to walk off but something comes to mind. "Oh, and one more thing. Chat Noir, if you're listening, why don't we have one last dance. Just you and I, under the Eiffel Tower."

I take this chance to smash the camera lens, ruining the connection. I jump up onto a nearby roof and demand my new akumas take watch throughout the city for Chat Noir and anyone who dared to exit their houses.

I watched the news reporters run for their lives to get indoors, at least until I found them boring. When I was certain I was alone I replaced my mask with tears that strolled down my face.

My voice choked over itself even though I didn't speak, I cried and watched the dark city as I felt everyone I loved turn against me. But not everybody was against me. Hawkmoth was still there for me, he cared for me.

"Don't give up miss Mirror, people still care." I look around, trying to find whoever spoke but nobody was around for miles. "You're worth so much more than you think." I look down again and smile against my will, I wipe away my tears and look forward to see Beea floating above in front of me.

"Beea? But you're a kwami, what are you doing here?" I watch the oversized bee float in front of me as she softly laid in the palm of my hand. Beea smiled at me as the other kwami's appeared and floated in front of her. I stared in shock as the other kwamis smiled at me, as if I weren't the ones to steal them away from their rightful owners.

"We're here to help you Shattered Mirror, but we can't help you if you choose to side with him." I wipe my eyes to get rid of the tears as I watch Wayzz and Trixx hug my cheeks to try and cheer me up.

"Him? Do you mean Hawkmoth?" I feel Wayzz loosen his arms around my cheek and as he floats in front of me, I could tell they weren't talking about Hawkmoth. "This… this isn't about Hawkmoth, is it."

"I'm afraid not, honey. Something much worse is coming. He seeks power, enough to taint the world. And giving us to Hawkmoth will unleash this power…" I watch the three kwamis float over to my lap, pain reeking off them. "I'm sorry Shattered Mirror." With that, the three disappeared again, leaving me with a choice.

Save the world, or destroy it. Even when I was the villain I was put back into the heroine's seat. My shoulders sagged as the world turned silent. There was no sound in the entire city, and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault.

I stood up, prepared to leave, when I realised I had nowhere to go. I was neutral, I couldn't return to Hawkmoth, and I couldn't return home or to Adrien. After what I've done they'd never forgive me now… Did they ever really forgive me?

Sure, Marinette was the happy, bubbly girl she was, and she was forgiven in a second. But what about me? I slowly sit back down, my muscles moving for me. I stared at the Eiffel Tower and wondered what life would be like if I went onto either side. Nobody would forgive me and I'd live a lonesome life if I saved the world, but I'd die if I joined Hawkmoth and whatever power he had stashed away.

I decided that before I decided anything, I needed the Peacock Miraculous. Once I had that, I'd decide. So I headed off to Adrien's house, and prayed he wasn't there.

 **.~*~.**

 **Adrien**

They were everywhere. There was no escape for me, I knew I would have to find Shattered Mirror eventually, but I wanted to postpone that fight as long as possible. I walked the streets of Paris, having escaped my house as soon as I watched the news. Only a complete idiot would stay after hearing people are looking for them.

I just had to find a good hiding spot, a place where Shattered Mirror wouldn't ever even think of me going. But what possible place could that be? I could hide out where our base was, but if Shattered Mirror had Marinette's memories like the other akumas did, that wouldn't be any good. Maybe Nino or Alya's place?

But how would I even explain me hiding out there. I couldn't hide as Chat Noir, the people would think I'd be betraying them. And I couldn't hide as Adrien, because why would Adrien be hiding?

"It should've been me who was akumatised…" It made perfect sense. I was expendable in the group, but Ladybug, Marinette… she was the only one who could purify akumas. How was I supposed defeat her? Especially now that Hawkmoth and Shattered Mirror had five of seven Miraculous.

It was just a good thing the Peacock Miraculous had apparently gone missing after the last user. I quickly enter an alleyway after I hear one of the akumas wonder by. I didn't know which one it was, but luckily I don't think they saw me.

I wait for what felt like hours before releasing a breath I didn't realise I was holding. How did life get so messed up so quickly? I sigh and slowly slide down the wall I was leaning against. I wrap my arms around my legs, crying into my knees.

The pressure of saving everyone in the city, the akumas, and Marinette weighed heavily on my shoulders. How was I supposed to do this on my own? No, Marinette was able to purify herself before, right? Maybe she can do it again?

That's when it hit me. The perfect hiding spot was in the one spot she'd never ever want to go to. _Home_. I stand up, and immediately transform into the black-clad hero. I jump onto the room of the building I was leaning on and sneakily made my way to Marinette's house. Luckily, for once in my life, her house wasn't that far away.

Once I made it, somehow I made it with all the akumas around the city, I quickly clawed my way into Marinette's room. When I was finally alone, and safe, I sat on Marinette's bed and slowed my breath. I was safe.

I kept repeating it until I was certain it was true, then I looked around. It looked as if Marinette's room was the only place that had any colour left. Her room displayed mostly the colour pink, but it was so much more than that. If you looked closely you could see every colour of the rainbow.

It was as if I was blind to colour my entire life, and now I could see everything I was missing out on. It gave me peace, I smiled against my will and realised how happy everything was before this entire disaster, and I took it for granted… and now it's gone.

I curl up into a ball, laying on Marinette's bed, and think about all of the good things and how amazing life was before this. I refused to open my eyes, even when I heard this lady tell me to. Wait, what?  
I snapped my eyes open, and saw myself in this colourless void. There was nothing here but a mix of grey, black, and white. I couldn't even tell what was the ground and what the sky was.

"Don't be afraid Adrien, I'm here to help you." A sweet voice filled the void and I couldn't help but jump out of my skin. "Adrien, I know things are hard for you, and I don't blame you for being upset, you've had a hard life, especially since your mother left." I looked down, before trying to place who this voice reminded me of.

"Who… who are you?" The voice just laughed before I watched a beautiful woman appear. She looked exactly like Marinette, but her hair was longer, her eyes were the same blue as Marinette's though. She looked to be about in her late thirties or early forties.

"My name Meili Cheng, I am the creator of the Miraculous'. And… I owe you an explanation as to why this is happening." I listen as Meili explains how she created the Miraculous' to stop the tyrant demon who ruled Earth eons ago. She told me how she trapped Harumaph into the Miraculous' and how he swore revenge on her.

"But, what does this have to do with now?" Meili's long, raven hair swayed as the woman looked down in sorrow. She wasn't telling me something. "Miss Meili, what are you leaving out? What does all of this have to do with everything going on now?"

"I spent years waiting for Harumaph to come back and get his revenge. After I died I realised what his true revenge was. His revenge wasn't on me specifically. His revenge is own my descendant, Marinette… His revenge is forcing me to watch her death helpless to do anything." I froze. All of this, was planned by a demon who swore revenge years ago.

"Marinette is going to die…?" I felt my entire world crumble, this was like the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet except only Juliet dies and Romeo has to watch helplessly. I felt my eyes start to water, tears wetting my cheeks as I realise the full force of everything that happened.

"Not necessarily. Although the prophecy says she will die, it can still be avoided. But it can only be avoided if the cause of this whole thing can be fixed before Harumaph returns." I frown, thinking. What started this entire mess in the first place?

"Marinette confessed to me… and… and I said no… is that was caused all this?" I start shaking, my breath unsteady. If I fail at stopping Harumaph's plans, it'd be all my fault that he returned in the first place.

"No, no, no. You didn't cause this, something bigger started this, remember how I said Harumaph was trapped _in_ the Miraculous'? He can talk to some of the holders, corrupt them. That's what happened to Hawkmoth, your father." I should have been shocked that my dad was Hawkmoth, but because of everything that has happened I wasn't.

"I should have known… Dad always seems to be the villain in my fairy tales…" Meili frowns as she gently hugs me, I could tell she felt sorry for me, but pity was the last thing I needed right now.

"Your mother left your father because of his corrupt ways, he started this entire battle, since the very beginning, because Harumaph promised him the return of his wife. If you can return your mother to your father, then everything can be fixed."

"But I don't even know where my mum is, how can I bring them together again?" Meili looks at me, obviously thinking about something. I wondered what other secrets Meili was hiding but frankly I didn't want to know.

"At midnight, go to the park, at the fountain where… unfortunate events took place, a woman named Mia will be waiting. She will help you." It didn't take a genius to know what unfortunate events she was talking about, but I wanted to know what she meant by this woman who would supposedly help me.

"Wait! Meili!" But before I could stop her, I felt myself being dragged away from her and the void. I closed my eyes, trying to force myself to stay.

…

…

…

When I opened my eyes, I was back in Marinette's room. Still curled up in a ball as I was when I was dragged into the void. I stare at the clock, 7:13pm. Whether I should trust this 'Mia' or not, I didn't know, but I did know something. She was my only chance of saving Marinette.

 **.~*~.**

 **Meili**

"Chat Noir agreed." I couldn't help but feel guilty, as if I were betraying the poor boy. But I couldn't tell him, I couldn't tell anyone. I stare at the woman, hidden in the dark. Her bright, green eyes shined like a cat.

"Good, everything is going as planned then."

 **.~*~.**

 **So I know this chapter is like, MEGA late, but I kinda just lost inspiration on this fanfic. Honestly kinda thought about cancelling it, but I decided that I'd write one more chapter to see if I still wanted to write it, and found that I do, so I will be continuing it, yay! But it will take time for me to write chapters with lack of inspiration (don't worry, it will come back slowly, like Harumaph)**

 **But until then be patient with me please. Also, what's this plan Meili has? What's happening to everyone?! If you have any idea what's happening let me know, I'm curious to see if anyone has the correct idea… now, REPLYING TO REVIEWS (yay ^-^)**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Miraculous Panda: Thank you for reading it!**

 **Izzy: …sorry?**

 **Miraculous Panda: Do not fear my friend! There are at least 10 more chapters til this is finished**

 **MiraculousGamerH: Oh cool! I don't actually go on amino any more since it took to much room on my phone but yeah. And don't worry! There's plenty of more chapters of this fic, although I'll probably take a break after this is done**

 **Ketsui Tasogare: Thank you! And I will keep it up (hopefully)**

 **Natalie: Yes you are!**

 **Noodles: Thank you!**

 **Miraculous Panda: Yay yay yay! You love my fic! Wait… haven't I replied to you before? *Checks other reviews* I see what you did there MP. (Mind if I call you MP for short?)**

 **Ketsui Tasogare: Yeah! Thanks! Although you shouldn't hold your breath while reading… that's dangerous.**

 **GregorySpoon: I can understand why you'd see it that way, but Marinette isn't just upset, she's depressed… people don't choose to be depressed, depression chooses their victims. I mean, I have a pretty perfect life, but I still became depressed all because my ex stood me up (there was more but I'd rather not go into it), it's kind of stupid but small things can be really painful and upsetting to others.**

 **GregorySpoon: Thank you! I love your name! *^***

 **MiraculousGamerH: I get this a lot, the YouTube series is based off my fic, you can see in the first episodes in the credits. But I uploaded late one day and Annabug had to upload a new episode so she went off script with my permission**

 **Guest: *squeal* Yay! Someone got it! (finally) You're the first (I know of) he got it! I'm so happy T^T**

 **Wooooah that was a lotta reviews. And I don't know about you but I've had serious déjà vu replying to those comments. But eh, whatcha gonna do 'bout it? Anyways, catcha in the next chapter! Or not, either way! Read well and write well!**

 **~Dawn**


	22. Estranged Meetings (Ps sorry)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_

 **/}[Chapter Twenty two]{\**

 **Shattered Mirror**

"How is your little quest going, Marinette?" I stare at Hawkmoth and watch as he taps his fingers against his cane. I clench my teeth as I show him the miraculous. He grins, laughing hysterically. As Hawkmoth tries to grab them, I bring them close to my chest and scowl at him.

"Don't call me that. I'm not Marinette, I'm Shattered Mirror, and I always will be. So, listen to me, and listen to me good _Gabriel_ , I'm not doing this because you turned me into this, I'm doing this for Marinette, she is the only one I care about. I couldn't give a rat's ass about you."

"Understood, _Shattered Mirror_." His smirk practically glows in the dark as he stretches out his hand, patiently waiting for the Miraculous. The world seemingly freezes at this point in time, this is where I made my decision. To put my trust in the man in front of me, or to go with my gut.

In a small satchel at my side sat three different magical jewellery, and three copies. I took in a deep breath and reached into it, grabbing the jewellery which I thought would lead for the best decision for Marinette, and handed them the man covered in purple.

"Very well done, you've done me well. Although I do have to wonder where your Miraculous is." I snarled as his eyes trail to my ears. "Where's Ladybug's miraculous?" His voice screamed at me.

"I've told you once, and I will tell you again. I am not Marinette! I am Shattered Mirror, and I was never, nor ever will be Ladybug!" My own voice raises as Hawkmoth stomps his cane down to the ground in anger.

"Not yet." The voice shuddered down my spine, leaving the echo of the words spoken. It wasn't Hawkmoth who said that. It definitely wasn't anybody I knew, but yet I heard the voice before. But from where?

"I'm trying my best. But Marinette hid her miraculous well, don't worry though. I will get them." The only response given to me was a small nod, telling me that I've been dismissed. I walk out of the dark room and back into the streets of Paris.

I made the right choice it seems. As I grew further away from the horror that was Gabriel Agreste, I could feel the power of the Miraculous flow through me. I had to get these, including the Ladybug earrings, to the person I really didn't want to see, I had to get these to Adrien.

 **.~*~.**

 **Adrien**

"So, are we meeting up with someone?" I had met up with Mia, and simply told me to follow her. I did end up tailing her into the darkness and unknown, but she wouldn't answer any of my questions to my annoyance. "Where are we going?"

I feel like the question has been repeated a million times, it probably had. I could tell that Mia was getting pretty sick of my questioning but if I was supposed to trust her so should at least answer one of my questions.

"To my apartment, where we'll meet somebody who will explain everything to you." I wonder who'd even know more at this point but there was no time to think as we pulled up at a small apartment building. "We're here."

As we walked up the many stairs to get to Mia's room, I start to imagine who this mystery person would look like, before finally arriving at a door that is slowly opened by the apparent answers to my questions. That's when I come face to face with my mother.

"Chat Noir, Adrien, I believe you know Ginette." Mia ushers me into her apartment. Before sitting us all down, "Now, let's talk about the miraculous."

 **.~*~.**

 **I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD I AM SO SORRY**

 **Okay so this is like crazy short and not very good, but I can explain. A lot of drama has come up and it's HORRIBLE but I swear in a few chapters everything will change. It'll be action packed and great again! So please don't hate me ;~;**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ketsui Tasogare: I'm glad you're enjoying it, cause there's gonna be many more tears, and much more pain. And I'm sorry it took so long to update again, I'll get better!**

 **Miraculous Panda: Awww thx ^~^**

 **Guest: Glad you're enjoying it! I hope you like the rest of it…**

 **Thefrenchmaiden: Now**


	23. I'm so sorry

Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyy…

So it's been almost a year since I've updated this, and I'm really really really sorry about it. And I owe you the biggest apologies for it. So here it is. I, Dawnthia, am really sorry that this fic hasn't been updated in so long. I do have a good excuse though, not that it really matters. Since I last updated my life went on this downward spiral that still hasn't really come back up. I even quit writing for the most part of my absence. I really wasn't in a good place, and I'm still not, and its only gotten worse, so I'm afraid I won't be continuing this story. I won't be uploading on anymore as a whole for a different reason. But on the good side of things (for me anyways), my friend has convinced me to write again so I'm writing a fanfiction for a new series on ao3. This doesn't really have anything to do with this situation, but I just wanted to let those few who might be worried about me (if there are any) that I'm very slowly picking up the shattered pieces of my life. So overall, I'm really really sorry, and I hope you all have a good time reading different fanfictions for the series you love,

With all my love to give, Dawnthia


End file.
